Best Friend's Cousin
by percabeth1030
Summary: When Annabeth Chase first meets Percy Jackson she can't stand him! The feeling is mutual...and then it's not. But Thalia and Annabeth have been best friends forever! Annabeth soon finds herself coming over to Thalia's house a lot more often and it's not just to see Thalia! Is it really that wrong to fall for your best friend's cousin?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm here with a new story as you can see and it's going to be awesome! If you didn't get it from the summery this story is about a girl falling for her best friend's cousin! I wanted to do something unique and different so I created this! Well there's only one thing left to say…Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

"Annabeth hurry your arse up! We're gonna be late!" My best friend Thalia yelled as I leisurely made my way to her car.

"We still have twenty minutes" I complained as I slid into the passenger side.

"Why are we going in so early?" Thalia rolled her crystal blue eyes as she drove off.

"Because my cousins coming today remember? I have to show him around before first period starts, or Ms. Dodds will have my arse." She let out a sigh of frustration running her fingers through her long black hair.

"I thought you always skipped first period"

"Naw, they caught me! They said if I skipped one more time I have to repeat the course." I gasped in fake shock.

"The great Thalia has finally been caught? I thought I'd never live to see the day!" I teased. She rolls her eyes smiling.

"Very funny Annabeth!" The rest of the car ride was filled with loud talking, rock music and laughing. We gossiped about the idiots in our school and teased each other to the point of tears, like we always do. But as usual, all good things must come to an end. We finally reached our destination of hell. Well that's what we call it! Others might refer to it as High School, but it just doesn't have that ring to it, you know?

I let out a groan as I exited the car. _Best four years of our lives? Yeah right._

Thalia shot me a knowing look and I knew she was thinking the same. I shot her a smile, before we linked arms and started walking in.

As soon we walked in I was immediately hit with the smell of axe. The scent was so strong that it made my nose sting and my eyes water. _Oh god!_

"Hey Annabeth!" A voice said while a slimy arm snaked its around my waist.

"Ready for our date tonight?" _Ugh!_ I pushed Luke off of me.

"How many time do I have to say it Luke? I will never go out with you!" Luke was the schools' player. He has a new girl on his arm every week and thought that his looks and wealth could get him anywhere. To be honest I wouldn't even give Luke a second glance! He's pretty average to me. Luke has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was only slightly taller than me and he always dressed in designer clothes.

"Aw c'mon babe" he smirked playing with a strand or my curly blonde hair.

"We'll have lots of fun!" I slapped his hand away from me in disgust.

"Leave us alone Luke" I growl. His gaze turns to the left of me and freezes there. He stares at Thalia for a brief moment, his eyes flickering with something I can't detect.

"Thalia" he says stiffly.

"Luke" Thalia replies in a monotone voice looking at anything but him. Realization dawns on me a second two late and automatically felt like the worst best friend. I quickly step in between them, blocking Thalia from Luke's view.

"I'm not going to tell you again" I growl through gritted teeth.

"Leave. Us. Alone." With one last glance in Thalia's direction, Luke walks away. Once he is out of sight, Thalia lets out a small sigh of relief.

I sling my arm over her shoulder as we continue our walk to the main office.

"What an arse!" I say, hoping to get a reaction out of her. Thalia let out a bitter chuckle.

"Yeah! He is…" We walked in silence for a while, Thalia staring straight ahead the whole time. Her face was void of any emotion.

"You okay?" I gently ask. Her blue eyes snap up to meet mine my gray ones.

"Oh I'm fine!" She says trying for a smile.

"Just thinking about some things…" she trails off. Now anyone with half a brain would know she's lying and I would usually call her out on it, but this time I keep quiet. It's too sensitive of a topic to talk about now.

"So tell me about this cousin of yours! I haven't heard much about them." I say changing the subject. Thalia cracks a smile.

"Oh yeah! His names Percy and he's really cool. He's the son of my uncle Poseidon-"

"Isn't that the one you hate?" I ask.

"No that's uncle Hades. I can't stand him! He's so annoying and always has an attitude. It's like he's on his period every day!" she laughs. I join her and before we know it we're on a completely different topic. Luke was long forgotten and we were back to our normal routine.

That is before I got knocked out by a swinging door. The last thing I heard before I fell into unconsciousness was

"YOU STUPID KELP HEAD!"

 **Well that's it for now! I hope everyone liked the first chapter! Don't forget to follow, favorite and review. And of course don't forget that PERCABETH RULES!**

 **See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello…it's me. GOD I LOVE THAT SONG! In case you didn't get the joke that was from Adele's new song Hello, but anyway, I'm back! This is the second chapter to BFC and I hope everyone likes it so far! Here we go…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

I woke up with a pounding headache and in a white room. It was very bright and it took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust. I blinked for a couple of times before I slowly started to sit up. _Where am I?_ _And what happened?_ I was about to stand when someone from behind pushed me back down. I tried to look at them, but they wouldn't let me turn to face them.

The person must've had something on their hands because when it made contact with my shoulder tingles erupted all over my body. _What the-_

"Stay down!" A masculine voice said. _Whoa! His voice was deep, but not too deep… It sounded perfect!_

"The nurse will be here any second just calm down." The voice cooed as they rubbed my shoulder. Shivers shot down my spine as he continued to talk.

"Do you remember anything?" I thought back to today's events.

"Yeah. I remember Thalia and I walking down the hall and her shouting something about a…kelphead?" _What the hell is a kelphead?_ The mystery man laughed and it put a smile on my face. His laugh made my heart flutter which was beyond strange. _Okay enough of this fairytale nonsense!_

"That's Thalia for you!" he chuckled.

"Okay who are you?" I asked getting to the point. "And why am I here?" The guy stepped in front of me and I stopped breathing. _Oh my god._

He was gorgeous! The man in front of me was…perfection. His complexion was one to be jealous of. He had a natural tan that didn't look like a tan…I can't even explain it!

He had a nice swimmers body and his face-oh his face! His face was amazing! He had a very nice bone structure, with nice cheekbones and a strong jaw. Despite all these strong qualities his face still managed to look soft, like he wasn't trying.

His ink black hair contrasted with his "tan" in a heavenly way! And let me tell you; it worked! But there was one feature that made me question if he was even real…

It was his eyes. His eyes were simply the most gorgeous shade of sea green I have ever seen. They beat out all eyes in comparison. Dang! What would I do to just borrow them for a day.

"You're in the nurses office." The beautiful creature spoke.

"You've been out for about two hours-"

"Two hours?" I slowly snapped out of my daze.

"How have I been out for two hours? Crap I missed the test!" I had a math test first period with Mr. Clark and I missed it! He doesn't allow make ups so he probably gave me a zero.

"Can't you just make it up?" the man asked. I let out a frustrated sigh and stressed

"He doesn't allow make ups so I'm screwed! Why am I even here in the first place?" His eyes widened giving me a better view of the magical orbs, he calls eyes. _Wow._

He started scratching the back of his neck and I knew something was up. Did this arsehole cause me to miss my math test? Cause if he did I'll kick Mr. Perfect's arse. I don't care how flawless he is, he's going down!

"I kinda pushed the door with a little too much force and knocked you down." He rushed out in one breath, but I still caught it.

"You what! I could have a concussion because of you-"

"Well it wasn't that bad!" he interrupted _. That little prick!_

"Not that bad? I was unconscious for two hours, you idiot! And I missed my math test because of you!" I fumed. Mr. Handsome clenched and unclenched his jaw.

"I'm sorry ok! I didn't mean for you to get hurt." I rolled my eyes.

"You really think a stupid apology is going to fix this? I probably would've accepted it if you took my math test, but you'd be too stupid to figure it out anyway! Or better yet why don't you just watch where you're going!"

"I didn't mean to hit you with the damn door!" he yelled. I gasped.

"Do not curse at me!" The infuriating boy scoffed.

"Damn is not a curse!"

"Would you say it to your mother?" I countered. The guy glared at me, but remained silent. I smirked.

"Exactly." He threw his arms out.

"I said I'm sorry okay! What more do you want?" he exasperated.

"I want my math test!" I screamed.

"WELL I CAN'T GET YOU THE DAMN MATH TEST!" he yelled back. I was getting ready to throw the nearest object when a voice interrupted us.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Everybody calm down!" Thalia appeared out of nowhere. She stepped in between us.

"So I see you've met each other" she mused.

"Tell him to get me my math test!"

"Tell her to take the test and shove it up her-"

"Okay!" Thalia intervened.

"Percy go! I'll catch up with you later." He glared as he got up and left the room, but not before sticking his tongue out at me. _Oh how mature._

I rolled my eyes at him and gave him the bird. Thalia shoved my finger down.

"Ow!" I said cradling my now bruised finger.

"What is the matter with you?" she fumed as she took a seat on my bed.

"What! He started it! The arsehole was a complete jerk! Not only did he knock me out, but he also made me miss my math test…Oh, when I see him again I'm gonna rip him to shreds!"

"No you're not!" Thalia said sternly. _What the hell! Since when was she responsible?_ I gave her the pout she couldn't resist.

"But why not?" I whined. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Because that goofball is my cousin." My eyes bugged out of their sockets and I almost choked on my own saliva.

"THAT IDIOT OUT THERE IS RELATED TO Y-mmpphh" I struggled to get her dirty hand off of my mouth.

"Will you shut up! And yes Percy's my cousin, so stop freaking out!" I gave her an annoyed look and she took her hand off of my mouth.

"Now" she continued ignoring my fierce glare. "I will go find the nurse. You stay right here and don't move!" I rolled my eyes.

"Woof" I mocked. Thalia smiled and patted my head.

"Good girl! I'll be right back." When she left I let my mind wander back to that boy _. He was so infuriating! I can't believe Thalia is related to him, someone so rude and careless…well maybe I can believe it. Oh, I wish he was here so I could bash his pretty face in! Well maybe not his face, but somewhere…less perfect? Ugh! How can someone so gorgeous be so infuriating!_

"Done having violent thoughts about my cousin?" I had been so consumed in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed when Thalia and nurse walked in.

I glared at her as the nurse took my temperature. _I just hit my head. Why would I have a temperature!_

"So you don't have a fever hon and the swelling seems to have gone down. I think your free to go!" The nurse exclaimed.

"Thanks, but can I have a pass before I go?"

"Sure sweet cheeks! Let me just write it out for you!" _Sweet cheeks?_ When she left the room, Thalia started laughing.

"Sweet cheeks?" Thalia laughed. I however was not amused.

"How am I gonna take my math test?" I whined. Thalia sighed and said

"Would you forget about the stupid test already! What's done is done...now I need your help with something."

"What?" I said getting off the bed, collecting my things.

"You're not gonna like it but-"

"Why would I do it if I'm not gonna like it?" I retorted taking the pass from the nurse.

"Have a good day sweetheart!"

"You too!" Thalia and I replied. Walking down the hall Thalia continued

"Annabeth! It doesn't matter if you don't like it! I'm your best friend so you have to do as I say." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Must've slipped my mind. How can I forget!" I said sarcastically.

"Just tell me what it is already." I opened my locker as she started to fiddle with her silver bracelet. _Oh god._

Whenever she did that I usually didn't like what she said next.

"Well as you know Percy's my cousin" I scoffed as I took out my science text book. Thalia gave me a look before continuing.

"Well he's new and stuff so I was thinking maybe you could…show him around?" I slammed my locker shut.

"Hell no." I started to walk away, but she quickly caught up with me.

"C'mon Annabeth!" she begged.

"He's not that bad. You guys just got off on the wrong foot, that's all!"

"He's a careless obnoxious jerk." I deadpanned.

"I don't want to see his face again. Unless it's to bash it in." Well that wasn't totally true. I did want to see his face again but just to take a picture and hang it on my wall…that's it.

"It wasn't that bad Annabeth!" Thalia whined.

"I was out for two hours!"

"But can't you just-"

"Bye Thalia!" I said quickly entering my class before she could say anything else. I let out let out a small sigh of relief. Turning around my breath caught when I see the whole class including the teacher staring at me.

I really wanted to yell _what the hell are you looking at,_ but I don't think that will sit well with the teacher. Clearing my throat, I showed him my pass.

"I have a pass from the nurse's office…" Mr. Lewis held his hand out and I gave him the pass. He looked over it few seconds before putting it on his desk.

"Alright, take your seat. We're doing a lab today; your partner will catch you up." He said not sparing me a second glance. _Ok then!_

Taking the handout from his desk, I walked down each isle searching for any empty seats. There was one seat available towards the back row and as I made my way over I felt a…tingly feeling? It was very weird, but in a good way!

Getting closer and closer to the seat I start to feel nervous. My palms start to sweat which was really strange and my stomach started doing flip flops. _What's happening?_

I found myself taking deep breaths when I reached the seat. Sitting down I avoid any eye contact with my partner-whoever it is! I took out a pencil and started to read the directions before I felt a pair of eyes on me.

Slowly looking up I see familiar green eyes staring me down. The hypnotic eyes had me trapped for a second, before I realized with a shock who they belonged to. Snapping out of my gaze I glare at the owner.

"What are you doing here?" I glowered. Percy-or whatever his name was, snorted. The usually unattractive sound, seemed melodic coming from his mouth…

"I got to school here genius! Why else would I be here?" he rolled his eyes, which was totally MY thing!

"I mean what are you doing in this class! I doubt your smart enough to be in any of my classes!" I retorted congratulating myself for such a good comeback. Hurt flashed through his eyes and I instantly regretted what I said. The emotion lasted for a second before he glared at me.

"You have to be the most egotistical person I have ever met! I'm surprised Thalia's even friends with you let alone best friends!"

Gone was the guilt I was feeling and in its place was a whole lot of hurt. My heart felt like it was being stabbed by his words and I swallowed the lump in my throat. I refuse to let him win.

"Wow! That's a pretty big word for an idiot like-"

"ENOUGH!" A loud voice from the front shouted. I shifted my attention to the fuming teacher.

"If I hear one more word out of both of your mouths that aren't science related, your both going to Mr. D! Understood!" he threatened.

"Yes sir!" I nodded. Percy scoffed.  
"Are we clear Mr. Jackson?" Mr. Lewis said through gritted teeth. Percy gave an overly cheeky smile.

"Glass clear sir!" I groaned. _Glass clear? Really?_ Percy turned his grin on me.

"Let's get to work partner!" he fake cheered stressing the word partner. _This was going to be a long arse day!_

 **Well I hope everybody liked the second chapter! The chapters will get longer, this is only the beginning so…yeah. This story has had a lot of views so that's really good! I just posted chapter ten to my other story Begin Again, so that's up. It is a Percabeth story in case you didn't know…so check it out! PERCABETH RULES!**

 **See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody, sorry I'm late! As you can see I am here with the chapter 3 of BFC! The success this story has already is just AMAZING! I am so pleased with the reviews that I've gotten and the amount of people that are out there reading this story! I wanted to take a brief moment to talk about my other story Begin Again, which has also been a huge success. I would like for everybody to check it out, as I will be updating both stories at the same time but a little heads up Begin Again is very different from this story because there is an INSTANT connection between Annabeth and Percy. Everything happens very fast so if you're into that kind of stuff, it's just for you! So that's it…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Five minutes into the lab and I wanted to strangle him. How could a person be so stupid? I took a deep breath as Percy asked me another idiotic question.

"No Percy!" I grit my teeth as I carefully grabbed the beaker out of his hands. "You don't pour the deathly acid you take some through the eyedroppers."

"Oh…Okay!" he smirked his sea green eyes twinkling with mischief. I've never wanted to hit a person so much! I glared at him realizing he was doing it on purpose.

"You know what…I'll do it and you just stay out of my way!" I grabbed the eyedroppers squeezing it until I got the right amount of liquid in, then released it. I quickly carried it over to the Ethylene glycol and moved so I was eye level with the beaker.

"How many drops am I supposed to put in the Ethylene glycol?" I heard Percy scoff before he mocked

"Shouldn't you know Ms. High and Mighty? If you don't know then I definitely don't right?" I glared at the acid.

"Says the one who was about to kill himself with chemicals, because you're just so smart!" I retorted sarcastically.

"Says the one who needs my help right now." He replied cockily.

I sighed. "Just pass me the directions and I'll find it myself!" I reasoned trying not to make a drop spill.

"Whatever." Percy muttered. He handed me the paper and our hands brushed slightly. A small tingle shot up my spine. I looked up at Percy to see him staring at his hand. _Did he feel it too?_ I shook my head.

"Thank you" I mumbled after adding the three drops and returning back to my seat.

"So now what?" he asked crossing his arms and slumping into his chair. I rolled my eyes.

"Now we wait until the color changes."

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know."

"Shocker." He mumbled under his breath. _What if I just threw the acid on him! I wonder what color it would change then…_

"How is it going over here?" A monotone voice asked. We looked up at Mr. Lewis.

"Fantabulous!" Percy piped as I muttered

"Great." Mr. Lewis looked bored as he decided

"I give you a ninety-five." I looked at him shocked, trying to mask my anger. _Where the fudge were the other five points!_

"A ninety-five?" I laughed, not trying to come across as disrespectful.

"Why not a hundred?" Percy looked at me like I was crazy, raising a charcoal eyebrow at me.

"Annabeth!" Percy chuckled nervously giving me a warning glare with his eyes. "A ninety-five is great! Just leave it!" I gave him a fierce glare and ignored him.

"No! What did we do wrong?" Mr. Lewis sighed and gave me an unimpressed look.

"Well for starters you came in late-"

"I had a pass!" I argued. He ignored me, which made me want to flip the desk over.

"And you and Mr. Jackson disrupted my class with your bickering. If this continues I will give you a zero Ms. Chase. Understood?" I clenched my hands, but nodded my head.

"Good." Mr. Lewis said walking away.

"Are you crazy!" Percy whisper screamed. I knit my eyebrows together.

"What?"

"Your complaining over a ninety-five. A ninety-five! I don't know if you know this, but that's a pretty good grade! We could've gotten a zero because of you…Can you just do yourself a favor and climb off your damn pedestal-"

"Do not curse at me." I snapped. _Who does he think he is?_

"Whatever. You just need to get over yourself."

"It was just a question!" I argued. "I just wanted to know why we lost five points-"

"And because of your stupid pride we could've lost all the point! I almost failed because of you!"

"You would've failed without me!" I snapped. "I did most of the work and all you did was ask stupid questions! Tell me Percy how exactly did you get in this class with your microscopic brain?"

"I would have done perfectly fine without you, you conceited bitc-"

"MR. JACKSON AND MS. CHASE! SEE ME AFTER CLASS!" Mr. Lewis yelled. _What!_

"But I didn-"

"NO BUTS MS. CHASE! AFTER CLASS." I grit my teeth. _I swear one day I will rip both of these imbeciles heads off and feed it t-_

"Can you please calm the hell down, before you get us into even more trouble!" Percy hissed. I felt the animalistic urge to growl at him.

"Can you please shut the hell up before I rip your head off!" I snapped. He didn't say anything after that, which I was abundantly thankful for, but I was still fuming on the inside. _How dare he talk to me like that after what he did. He should be begging for forgiveness right now; I mean who accidentally knocks someone out with a door then acts like a total jerk_ _when they wake up? I can't wait to get out of this class!_

The bell rang symbolizing the end of the period. I packed my stuff away before walking to Mr. Lewis' desk. Percy appeared at my side.

"You wanted to speak to me after class." I said. He didn't look at either of us when he spoke

"Yes, you and Mr. Jackson has disrupted my class not once, but twice today. Although this is your first day Mr. Jackson this behavior is not tolerated in my class room. As for you Ms. Chase you should know better…As punishment both of you will be partners for the rest of the year."

"What!" Percy and I shouted.

"You want me to work with this idiot a whole year!"

"I refuse to work with this 'know it all' for an entire school year!"

"My decision is final." Mr. Lewis said writing out his lesson plans for the next class. "I suggest you hurry before your late to your next class." I stormed out of the class leaving Percy behind. _I can't believe this! I have to stay with this…this IDIOTIC JERK for an entire school year! I can't stand the thought of seeing him again, let alone work with him!_

I made it to my French class in the nick of time as the bell rang. The teacher walked in a random kid from the back yelled

"Gotta get here on time Madame. Pierre!" The class chuckled as she ignored him.

"Bonjour class!" she greeted.

"Bonjour Madame. Pierre!" We replied.

"I hope you all studied for the test today." She said picking up a stack of papers on her desk. She handed them out and said

"Bonne chance!" (Good luck)

"Merci." A handful of us said and some grunted as they looked over the test. In five minutes I was halfway through the test and with flying colors. I knew for a fact that I would ace this test.

I was at the writing portion of the test when I felt a huge pain explode from my sinuses. _Woah!_

The lights were suddenly way too bright in the classroom and I felt like I needed a pair of sunglasses. I raised my hand.

"Puis je aller aux toilettes s'il vous plait?" (May I go to the bathroom please?) I asked.

"Oui." She responded and I left. I tried not to make any sudden movements as I made my way to the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom and went into one of the stalls.

Taking out my phone I go to contacts where I find both of my parent's number. My parents have been on…rocky terms for the past couple of months. They always seem to be at odds with each other and fight over every little thing! I fear that they will get a divorce soon and I really don't want my family to be torn apart.

I click on my dad's contact since he is the nicer and less strict parent. You could definitely say I was a daddy's girl, which is another thing my parents argue about…

I let out a groan as my headache seems to gets even worse. The phone rings and I wait for him to answer it, but a few rings later I reach his voice mail.

"Looks like you'll just have to tough this one out Chase." I sigh. I was putting my phone away when I got this crazy idea. I went back to contacts and clicked on the mom contact.

 _This headache must really be getting to me! She's never going to answer and even if she does she won't let me miss scho-_

"Annabeth?" My mom asked on the other line. _She actually picked up!_

"Hey mom!"

"Why are you calling me, you're supposed to be in class." _Getting straight to the point as usual._

"Well…I kind of got into a little accident today and my head is hurting really bad because of it. Is it possible for you to pick me up?" I held my breath waiting for her to lash out on me.

"Did you already call your father?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it went to voicemail." There was complete silence on her end and I was beginning to wonder if she hung up on me.

"Okay!" She agreed. "I'll call the school and tell them I'm taking you home early. Be ready in about fifteen, okay sweetheart?" To say I was shocked would be a huge understatement!

"Y-Yeah...I'll be ready by then um, thanks mom."

"No problem sweetie! See you then." With that she hung up.

 _I can't believe it actually worked! My mom's taking me out of school early …MY mom's taking me out of school early! This has to be the wackiest day of my life because this is not normal! And what was with the whole sweetheart and sweetie thing? She never talks to me like that!_

I returned to my class and sat down in my seat. I put my head down on the desk not bothering to finish the test. Suddenly a beep sounded meaning the intercom was on.

"Mrs. Pierre?"

"Yes."

"Do you have an Annabeth Chase there?" The secretary asked through the speaker.

Mrs. Pierre looked at me before responding

"Yes she's here."

"Please send her down for dismissal!" I packed my thing and handed Mrs. Pierre my test.

"I didn't finish." I admitted trying to appear sheepish so she'd take pity on me.

"You'll finish when you come back. Have a good day!" She smiles.

"You too." I say on my way out. I walk down the hallway to the main office. I wince slightly when I reach the door, remembering today's incident. _Stupidly hot idiot._

I carefully open the door and walk inside. I see the familiar blonde hair grey eyed women in her usual business attire. My mom was standing at the check-out station signing me out. I'm pretty sure this was the first and last time I will be seeing this.

"Hey mom." I greeted her. She put the pen down and turned around, her face unusually soft.

"How are you? And what happened?" She asked gently placing her hand on my back.

"Could I tell you later? My head really hurts."

"Yeah." She agreed. "I just signed you out so we can leave now."

We walked outside to the parking lot and we got inside the car. My mom made sure to drive a little slower because any sudden movement made my head pound. I was really shocked that she was acting like this. She's normally the tough parent who the majority of the time, isn't nice. I remember when I was younger I used to think that she didn't love me as much as my father did or hat she didn't love me at all.

I chuckle slightly thinking about how stupid I was, but groaned remembering my headache. When I got older I realized that's her way of showing love. She wanted what was best for me and after I realized it our relationship was a lot better, not nearly as good as my dad and I's, but I loved them the same.

"Annabeth! We're here." My mother announced.

"Okay." I croaked taking off my seatbelt. I groaned when I stepped outside into the light.

"Here." My mom said offering her hand out to me. I accepted it covering my eyes with the other hand.

"Thanks."

She guided me through the drive way and up the stairs to the house. Once we were inside I uncovered my eyes.

"Go to your room and lay down. I'll be up in a minute." I walked up the stairs and went to my room. I removed my shoes and took off my clothes, slipping into the covers in just my underwear. I closed my eyes for a while when I heard the door creep open. I knew from the rose scented perfume that it was my mom. She took a seat on my bed and asked

"So what happened in school today?" I sighed.

"Some idiot boy slammed a door into my skull." I heard her gasp before I added

"It was an accident though. He didn't do it on purpose, but he's still an idiot."

"Did you go to the nurse?" she asked concerned.

"I was at the nurse alright! I was knocked out for two hours."

"Two hours!" She exclaimed. "You were unconscious for two hours and they didn't even give me a damn phone call. I raised my eyebrows, but remained still. That was probably the first curse she's ever uttered.

"I'm going to c all the school right now, this is unacceptable! The least they could've done was-"

"Mom it's okay. It's not that big of a deal." I said trying to calm her down. She kept going completely ignoring me.

"-take you to a hospital. You could have a concussion for all we know! I am going to call them right now!" With that she stormed out of the room leaving me to wonder what the heck just happened!

 _Oh well…_

I found myself drifting off to sleep and before I knew it I was surrounded by darkness.

 _Time skip_

I woke up feeling refreshed and better than ever! My headache was gone and I felt good as new. I got out of bed and stretched out my limbs. I heard a ping and walked to the pile of clothes on the floor. I searched through my pants pocket where I found my phone. It said

 _Message from: Thalia_

I sighed knowing she'll be pissed at me because I didn't tell her I was leaving school. Sometimes she acts more like a mother than a best friend. I scrolled through the miss text messages.

 _Where the hell r u?_

 _Did u leave me?_

 _What happened?_

 _How dare u abandon me!_

 _Answer your freaking phone!_

 _Come over_

I groaned. Of course she's mad. I put on my clothes and walked down stairs. My mom was in the dining room typing away on her computer.

"Hi mom." She looked up at me surprised.

"Annabeth! You're up, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel a lot better! The nap really helped…sooo, I was wondering if-"

"Yes, you can go to Thalia's!" she smiled. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"How did y-"

"Thalia called me. I told her what happened and she asked if it was okay for you to come over. I told her that if you were feeling up to it you could go so…go!"

"Thanks mom!" I hugged her before I grabbed my purse and left. I walked the five blocks to Thalia's house only once stopping to glare at a group of perverted boys. I walked up the stairs of the five story house.

Thalia's family was loaded! They were millionaires, but you would've never known looking at Thalia. She likes to down play it and I didn't care about her wealth either. I rag the door bell and did our secret knock on the door.

"GET THE DOOR!" I heard Thalia scream from the inside. I chuckled. Typical Thalia. I heard a series of footsteps before the door was swung open. My breath caught.

There he stood in all his 6'2-foot glory. His gorgeous face looked heavenly in the afternoon light his sea green eyes sparkling. His ink black hair was messy and untamed, but it worked. It really worked!

"Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed. I snapped out of my trance and gave him a look of disgust.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I growled. Percy smirked and my heart stopped for a second which I scolded it for. _So gorgeous…_

"I live here smart ass!"

 _Oh shi-_

 **And it's a wrap! Hope you liked the cliffhanger;) Things are about to get really heated in the next chapter so beware! I have a lot of things going on, but I will do my best to update soon…and that's it! Don't forget to follow, fav and review and don't EVER forget…PERCABETH IS AMAZING!**

 **See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry for the late update. I hope everyone likes the story so far and I can't wait until you guys see the plot and the twist and turns! Enjoy…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _Oh ship just got real! First he comes to MY school and starts trouble and now he's living with MY best friend! Oh hell no!_

I glared at his smirking face.

"First of all stop cussing at me, has your mother taught you no manners!" His eyes turned to slights and I knew I crossed a line I shouldn't have…but I didn't care!

"Don't talk about my mother-"

"-and second, what the hell do you mean you 'live here'?" Percy raised an eyebrow and leaned back on the door frame. I'd be lying if I said I didn't think he looked like he belonged on the cover of a magazine.

"You're a smart girl Annabeth! I'm sure you can figure it out." He mocked and smirked at my clenched hands.

"Are you trying to say I'm stupid?"

"No I'm trying to say, you ask stupid questions and you should stop, but that obviously didn't work!"

"HA! Your one to talk about stupid questions, Mr. 'What does this say'! I'm sure a two-year-old can read better than you!" Percy's eyes blazed with anger and seemed to become a shade darker. His jaw tightened.

"You. Bitch." He spat. I gasped.

"You think you're better than everyone don't you? You think because you come from a 'perfect' family, with their 'perfect' jobs-"

"You don't know _anything_ about me-"

"-and your 'perfect' grades that your better than everyone else and you treat the rest of us like crap! Well guess what Annabeth… your just like every other horrible person out there. There's nothing special about you and you don't deserve a friend like Thalia!"

That one hit a little too close to home in many ways. So close that my eyes began to sting and I felt a tug at my heart, but I won't let some stranger have the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I fake laughed hoping he wouldn't see how much his words affected me. I smiled an unapologetic smile.

"Well I'm sorry Percy. I'm sorry that I can't be the stereotypically dumb, easy blonde that-" **(AN: I am not saying all blondes are like this, these are just AN EXAMPLE of the UNTRUE STEREOTYPES! So no hate.)**

"What the hell Annabeth!" A voice shouted from inside. Thalia was at Percy's side in a flash. _Oh ship!_

"What?!" I asked defensively. "He starte-"

"How could you just leave me? No phone call, no text, you just left! I had to eat lunch by myself, with no one to talk to! Do you know how lonely that is? Cause it's pretty damn lonely!" Thalia grabbed my hand and dragged me inside pushing past Percy. Our hands brushed ever so slightly and electricity coursed through my veins. Our eyes met and my stomach sis flip flops. This all happened for a split second before I remembered what he said.

I tore my eyes away from him scowling as Thalia dragged me upstairs. Thalia continued to rant and rave the whole way up, but I wasn't listening. _I'm don't act like that, I'm a good person and he's the one in the wrong…not me._

"-I also had to…Are you even listening to me?!" Thalia asked incredulously as we walked into her room. I jumped onto her bed and smiled a fake smile.

"Nope." I grinned popping the 'p'. Thalia sighed but smiled despite herself.

"Maybe I've been rubbing off on you a little too much." She laughed jumping on her bed next to me. I chuckled staring at the black ceiling. The entire room was painted black and there were barely any signs of color with few exceptions, but that's Thalia for you!

There were a few clothes on the floor and a dirty plate was on her dresser, but other than that the room was clean. I sighed turning on my side.

"Hey!" She exclaimed nudging my back with her foot. I swatted it away.

"We still have to talk…Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…just thinking, as usual!" I joke. I felt a tap at my shoulder and looked over. Thalia gave me an innocent smile which looked odd with her whole punk thing going on.

"Why do you lie to me Annabeth?" she asked in a baby voice. I groaned and laid on my stomach, knowing what was to come. _Not this again!_

"Is it me?! Why don't you love me anymore?!" She cried dramatically throwing her body on top of mine. _Ouch!_

"Get off me! Why do you keep doing this!" I screamed.

"I'm not moving until you learn to love me again!" She screeched.

"Thalia! Get off!"

"No!" This continued for another five minutes or so, until she finally rolled off of me. I hastily got off the bed and fixed my now wrinkled clothes.

"So now that you love me again…" I gave her a glare. "Tell me what's wrong!"

"It's nothing Thalia! Just drop it."

"It's something if it's bothering you! C'mon Annabeth! You're my best friend and you're lying to me. I thought you loved me again!" she exclaimed getting ready to charge at me once more. I put my hands up as a sign of defense.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you…just don't suffocate me again!" Thalia smirked sitting back down.

"So…what is it?"

"I'm just...wondering why my mom acted so weird today. You know how she is Thalia and…I think it has something to do with my dad." I lied. Well technically it wasn't a lie! I was worried about my parents, but that wasn't the reason I was upset.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Well…" I said playing with the ring my parents bought me for Christmas.

"When I called her she asked me if I had called my dad first and when I said yes she got real quiet…I don't know; I just have a bad feeling." Thalia gave me an apologetic smile and pulled me into a hug. I embraced her as she said

"I'm sure everything will work out. Why don't we talk about something else like-"

"Like your idiot cousin, who you didn't tell me was staying with you!" I growled pulling away from her and crossing my arms. Thalia's eyes widened slightly.

"You see, I was thinking about a more lighter topic like-"

"When were you gonna tell me and how long is he going to be staying here?" Thalia avoided eye contact with me, looking around the room.

"Um, until he graduates." She muttered but I still heard it.

"What?!" I shouted. "He's staying here for an entire school year, and you didn't tell me!"

"I was going to tell you when you guys met, but then…you know what happened and I didn't know how to say it without you getting mad!"

"But how am I supposed to sleep over when there's a guy in your house?"

"Jason's here all the time and you still sleep over." She pointed out.

"That's different and you know it! Jason and I have been friends for years and we actually know each other!" Thalia sighed and fell backwards on her bed.

"Look I'm sorry okay! But what's the big deal? So you had one tiny incident-"

"Knocked out for two hours! Two hours! Not only did I miss my math test, but I also got called out by Mr. Lewis in front of the whole class! He even went as far as to pull us aside after class to scold us. Oh, and get this! He made us lab partners! For the whole freaking year! Thalia he better stay as far away from me as possible or I'll-"

"W-Wait a minute!" Thalia interrupted me laughing her electric blue eyes filled with joy at the sight of my misery. _What a great best friend right?_

"So you're telling, he did all of this today?!" I rolled my eyes and glared at her as she clutched her stomach laughing hysterically. Gone was the guilty Thalia and here was the old Thalia I knew and sometimes loved. This not being one of the times.

"Yes and it's not funny! I can't even be in the same room with the gut and now I have to deal with him for the rest of senior year." I groaned throwing my hands over my face.

"He's not that bad Annabeth, I swear! He just has really bad luck…and timing." She snickered. I grabbed one of her pillows and hit her with it.

"I don't know how I've dealt with you for all these years."

"Because I'm awesome!" she smirked.

"And…" she said turning over. "Who else would keep you from going insane?"

"True…but if he gets me in trouble one more time I will rip off his-" The door opened before I could finish the rest of my sentence. A blonde haired, blue eyed boy with a tiny scar on his bottom lip pocked his head through the door. Jason smirked at Thalia as he walked in.

"Her too?" he laughed sitting next to her. Thalia laughed. _What?_

"Yup! He really knows how to make a first impression."

"What are you…you know what? I don't care! What are you doing here?" I asked too angry and confused to bother ask what they were talking about.

"Um, I live here." Jason joked. That only fueled my anger.

"Yeah! It seems like the entire male population is moving in!" I scoffed. Jason looked at me amused.

"Percy's not a bad guy Annabeth. He just needs a little time to…adjust. It's not easy being the new kid!" I felt the strong urge to stomp my foot as I furiously paced around the room.

"Yeah? Well it's not easy having your head bashed in by a wooden door!" I snapped. Thalia snorted.

"One, that didn't make sense and two don't you think you're being a little dramatic? I'm sure you'll eventually learn to love each other…Not like _love love_ each other! That would be gross!" Jason rolled his eyes at her antics.

"What Thalia's _trying_ to say is Percy has a history of bad first impressions. I remember when we first met each other and I hated him!"

"Yeah, but that's because you thought he was stealing your spotlight!" Thalia said before throwing her head back laughing. Jason narrowed his eyes, but ignored her.

"We had our issues, but after I got to know him I realized he's a really good guy and a great friend…" Jason stood up and before he left he said

"Oh, I almost forgot! Dinners ready and Annabeth you're of course welcomed to stay." I gave him a tight lipped smile. Thalia sprung off the bed.

"Yes, I'm starving! C'mon!"

"Actually," I sighed. "I'll catch up with you later." Thalia's shoulders slumped and she pouted.

"What? But you just got here! And I didn't finish scolding you!" I rolled my eyes.

"Just text me! I'll see you later, okay?" Thalia gave me a defeated look and sighed

"Fine." She went downstairs and she walked me out.

"Are we still on for tomorrow?" She asked. She looked like a little kid, her eyes gleaming with hope. I chuckled.

"Yeah I'll be here around…two?"

"Alright. Feel better!" she waved. I waved back to her and jogged across the street. By the time I reached my house it was getting a little dark. Had I stayed for dinner my mom would've thrown a fit! When I got to the door I heard arguing from the inside. I paused for a moment. _There's no way he's home! It's only…seven._

I opened the door with my key making sure to be as quiet as possible. I took off my shoes and put my bag down. _Let's see what they're arguing about this time!_

"Can you just calm down! Annabeth will be home any minute and-"

"I don't see why we can't tell her now! Stop being such a coward Fredrick!" Mom screamed. _Whoa! No matter how bad their arguments got I've never heard my mom scream like that!_

"This is all your fault!" she screeched even louder this time. _I'm surprised the neighbors haven't called the cops!_

I heard the sound of glass breaking and flinched when my dad yelled a few profanities.

"Well it takes two to tango Athena! You can't blame everything on me and will you please stop throwing things!" I drowned out the rest of the screaming and yelling. My nose started to sting and my eyes started to water. _So this is what they do when I'm not home. They act like animals!_ A stray tear fell from my eye and I wiped it away.

I held my head up high as I came out of my hiding place and walked into the kitchen. They were both standing on opposite sides of the room and their breathing was ragged. Their faces were red with anger and my mom's hair was a mess! I pretended like neither of them existed as I walked to the counter and grabbed a plate. The room was deathly silent.

My mom turned to the sink and turned on the faucet.

"Annabeth!" she greeted trying for a smile, but it ended up looking like a painful grimace.

"When did you get home?" she asked and I could hear the small waver in her voice. My father stared at me intently. I smiled a tight lipped smile.

"About two minutes ago." I walked out without another word. I ran up the stairs with my food and locked my bedroom door. I rested my plate of food down and crashed into bed. I pulled the covers over my head and buried my face into my pillow. _You're not gonna cry, you're not gonna cry…Aw screw it!_

I screamed into the pillow. I screamed and screamed until my throat was raw and then screamed some more.

"I can't take this anymore!" I screamed into the pillow. I was watching my family be ripped apart and I couldn't do anything about it. It was only a matter of time before it all came crumbling down.

 **Aww. Poor Annabeth! That's it for now everybody, sorry to leave on a sad note, you have to have a little sadness for the drama to kick in. Things are about to get really heated! I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update but life was crazy! I will update in about two weeks three the latest. Don't forget to like, fav and review! PERCABETH IS AWESOME!**

 **See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know. I'm late, but that's only because I wanted to be an overachiever and give you guys an extra 2,000 words. Don't hate me! This chapter is LONG and filled with DRAMA so I hope you enjoy it! Also a HUGE thanks to all the people who reviewed, followed and favorited, it means a lot and I'm so happy that people like the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Later that night when they had finally gone to bed I went back down stairs into the kitchen and put my plate in the fridge. I'd lost my appetite. I took a shower and changed into my night clothes and when I finally got into my bed I cried myself to sleep. I woke up the next morning feeling light headed and my eyes seemed to be glued together. I rubbed them and threw the covers off of me.

"Hey Anna!" My father greeted as he poked his head through the door. His blonde hair was neatly combed back and his brown eyes seemed to be shining with happiness. _He must be really happy about this divorce…_ The thought breaks my heart even more.

"Don't call me that." I groaned. "You know I hate it." He chuckled coming into my room.

"Right. So what do you want to do today?" he asked. I decided to test him.

"Can we all go out today? All three of us as a family and maybe go to a restaurant or something like we used to?" He paled a little, his brown eyes widening slightly.

"T-Today? Sorry sweetheart, but I j-just realized I have some things to do and…yeah." He stuttered which was something he rarely did. That was all the proof I needed. They were getting a divorce and my family is going to be torn apart.

"Okay." He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Maybe next time." I internally sobbed. _Yeah if you remarry._

"Okay next time...Can I go to the mall with Thalia today? We wanted to meet around two." He smiled at me, but I could tell it was one of relief.

"Sure! I'll leave you some money on the table. And are you just waking up?"

"Yeah." I stretched and my dad gave me a strange look.

"Really? You normally don't sleep in this late, I'm surprised."

"Well what time is it?" I asked. He checked his wrist watch.

"It's twelve-thirty. I have to go, but don't worry I won't tell your mom you overslept. God knows she'd go crazy." he muttered the last part, but I still heard it. Only when he closed the door did I allow a tear to escape, but I quickly wiped it away. _No more crying. It's not healthy and it does nothing._ I let out a bitter chuckle. _I sound like my mom._

I picked up my phone from the dresser, ignoring the family photo beside it. Going to my home screen I noticed I had one miss call and text from Thalia. I looked at the text first. It read:

 _U know I love u right?_ I rolled my eyes. This was Thalia's way of saying I did something wrong and you're not going to like it. Sighing I called her back. I waited for her to pick up.

"Hello."

"What did you do now Thalia?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Oh, I'm fine! Thanks for asking." She sarcastically responded ignoring my question. I glared at the wall.

"Just spit it out already! I'm not in the mood for this Thalia!" I snapped my voice cracking a little at the end.

"Are you okay? You sound weird." She asked concerned.

"Stop changing the topic!" I said changing the topic. _I never said I wasn't a hypocrite!_

"What. Did. You. Do."

"I'll tell you when we get to the mall."

"Why can't you tell me n-"

"Bye Annabeth!" she said quickly hanging up. _Grrrr!_

Scowling I put my phone back on the dresser and searched through my closet for something to wear. Unlike most girls I didn't put much thought into how I looked. It's not like I'm trying to impress anybody! I dressed for myself.

I settled for some grey sweats and a grey hoodie. It was a little cold out anyway. When I'm done I grab my phone and shove it in my pocket. I go downstairs and grab the money dad left for me on the table. I put my sneakers on yelling a quick goodbye to my parents before sprinting out the house. I didn't get to go on my usual Saturday morning run so this would kinda make up for it. I jogged all the way to Thalia's house.

I was about to ring the doorbell when I remembered what happened last time. _There's no way I'm dealing with that idiot again._

I called Thalia again.

"Annabeth?"

"Open the door." I said before hanging up. I waited a minute or two before the door was swung open. Thalia appeared in front of me with her punk rock pajama's still on. Thalia froze for a second when she saw me, but then shot me a strained smile.

"Annabeth! What are you doing here so early, it's only one-thirty?" I pushed past her walking inside.

"I'm here because you're going to tell me what's going on!" I ran into her kitchen and searched through her fridge.

"And you're also going to feed me cause I'm starving!" Thalia gave me a strange look as I grabbed a bowl, cereal and some milk. I sat down at her table and waited for her to begin.

"Well…" I said mixing my cereal.

"Talk!" Thalia looked at me in amusement and mocked

"Wolf."

"Stop using my comebacks!" Thalia smirked crossing her arms.

"Well considering we traded places today it seems appropriate! I want to know what the hell has gotten into you and whatever it is keep taking it, cause it is doing wonders!" She joked. I rolled my eyes shoveling more cereal into my mouth.

"Very funny, but why aren't you dressed?" I asked avoiding the subject.

"I didn't know you'd come thirty minutes early. Who does that?"

"I'm not even going to argue with you! Go and get dressed, I'll be down here." Thalia got up scowling and muttered something about bossy mothers. I rolled my eyes and continued to inhale my cereal. Since I didn't have dinner last night and missed breakfast this morning I was starving!

In the middle of me eating my cereal I heard a snort come in from behind me. The sound caught me off guard and I turned around gasping, which is probably not the best thing to do when your mouth is full. I choked coughing profusely. The chewed up cereal and milk spilled out of my mouth and onto the clean table. The devil raised a charcoal eyebrow at me smirking.

"Attractive." Percy noted sarcastically. I glared at him which seemed to amuse him even more.

"What the hell man! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I seethed getting up and going into the kitchen for some paper towels. My felt oddly hot and I felt something I hadn't felt in a very long time…embarrassment. That mixed with rage. I stormed back in with the paper towels ignoring his presence even though I could feel his stare.

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked taking a seat at the table. _My seat to be exact!_

I grit my teeth wiping the table harder avoiding his gaze. _It's been two minutes and I already want to murder him!_

"That's none of your business!" I growled throwing away the used paper towel. I stomped back to where he sat smirking. _What I'd do to wipe that handsome smirk off his face! Wait…_

"Get up." I commanded arms crossed. He gave me a fake pout and I'd be darned to say he doesn't look freaking adorable with his lip jutted out and his big beautiful eyes.

"Now that's not how you ask for things now is it?"

"I'm not asking I'm telling. Get. Up." Percy slumped farther into the seat smirking at my angered expression. He seemed to be amused by the whole situation.

"Make me." He challenged his green eyes holding a mysterious glint to them. I rolled my eyes at his childishness.

"I was here first!" I retorted. Percy snickered which only fueled my anger.

"I was here first!" Percy mocked intimidating my voice in a very high falsetto. My glare hardened.

"Stop being so childish!" I nearly yelled. Percy gave me an incredulous look.

"I'm being childish?!" he laughed. "You're the one getting mad over a seat! Did mommy and daddy not teach you in that big house of yours that sharing is caring?"

"Well considering I don't care that doesn't really matter! And don't you _dare_ talk about my parents!"

"Then stop being such a prissy brat!" He argued.

"Why don't you stop being an obnoxious idiot!" His face started to turn red with anger.

"Stop calling me an idiot." He growled. I'm not gonna lie, I was slightly intimidated, but only because he's taller than me, and has a great frame, and has nice muscles…but I wasn't checking him out! I don't do that, especially to self-centered jerks…

This time I smirked pretending to be unaffected by his deathly glare.

"Why? You can't handle the truth?" Percy raised an eyebrow and scoffed rolling his eyes.

"You're one to talk about truth when you lied to your 'best friend'" My jaw tightened and I gave him my fiercest glare, but didn't say anything. _He didn't know what he was talking about._ He shook his head at my silence.

"Yeah Thalia told me! How could you even look her in the eye knowing what you did-"

"If you really knew what happened you would know that I didn't do anything!"

"That's the problem! You didn't do _anything-_ " He was cut off by the bowl of milk thrown at him. I stared at the bowl in my hand as he stared at me, milk dripping down his face soaking his clothes. _He deserved it_ I convinced myself. But I still couldn't believe I lost control like that. I was just so mad!

Percy shook his head drops of milk falling to the ground.

"And I'm the one who can't handle the truth." With that last note he got up and walked out of the room. It's not true! He doesn't know what he's talking about and he doesn't matter. All that matters is what Thalia thinks of you…

"Ready?" Thalia asked walking down the stairs. I snapped out of my thoughts. She had on black skinny jeans and some punk T-shirt. I stared at Thalia with a blank expression and just nodded my head. She looked at me like I grew a second head.

"Are you alright Annabeth? You're acting really weird!" I nodded my head again not saying anything. I couldn't help, but think if Percy was right. She said she didn't blame me for what happened but I wonder if deep down she was still mad at me.

"Let's go." I said putting the bowl in the sink.

"Okay!" Thalia sighed.

"I have to tell you something and you're not going to like it."

"Just say it." She played with her band bracelets and refused to look me in the eye.

"I know today was supposed to be our day, but I'm gonna have to tag someone along…"  
"Who?" I asked knowing I'd regret it. Thalia gave me an apologetic smile, but I just stared at her.

"Percy…" She admitted. I gave her a blank stare. _Of course! Out of all the people in the world it had to be Percy!_

"Hey Thalia!" Percy chirped walking towards us. He smiled at Thalia, but when his eyes landed in me they visibly hardened.

"Milk maid." He greeted me and Thalia looked at him confused. I glared at his dig, but didn't say anything. Partially because I was ashamed of my actions and that I let him get to me and also because Thalia was here. But that didn't stop me from secretly flipping him off. He narrowed his eyes.

"Can we leave already?" I asked facing Thalia.

"Yeah." She muttered looking between me and Percy.

"Let's g-" I didn't wait for her to finish as I stormed out the house and into the car. I closed my eyes and breathed. _You can't let him get to you Annabeth! You can't let him get inside your head!_

Thalia and Percy get inside the car, Percy sitting in the backseat and Thalia in the driver's. Neither of them said anything as we drove off. It was complete silence. I looked at Percy from the rear view mirror. He was staring out the window with an angered expression. _I wonder what he's thinking about…Wait. Why do I care?_ I looked away.

Every now and then Thalia would glance over at me and analyze my face. She knows me too well and knows somethings wrong. After nearly ten minutes of uncomfortable silence Thalia cleared her throat.

"So Annabeth, did you figure out why your mom was acting so weird?" I sighed knowing the conversation was inevitable. She was going to figure it out sooner or later, I just wish it wasn't in front of Percy. The last thing I need is this stranger knowing my business and using it against me.

"Yeah…I think they might be getting a divorce." Dead silence. Nobody moved and it seemed like everybody stopped breathing.

"Oh." Thalia blinked keeping her eyes on the road.

"Why w-would you think that?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I answered clipped. Thalia gave me a look signaling well talk about this later and that was the end of the conversation. Wanting to avoid another awkward silence Thalia turned on the radio, but even that couldn't take away the tenseness in the air. Thalia glanced down for a brief moment and groaned.

"What's wrong" I asked.

"I gotta get gas, were almost empty!" She pulled into a nearby gas station and started to unbuckle her seat belt.

"Wait here." She said and I playfully rolled my eyes.

"It's not like I have a choice." She smiled at my remark.

"There's the smartass I know and love." I gave her a look.

"Language!" I scolded. Thalia chuckled.

"Be right back." She left despite Percy's protest slamming the door shut. _Glad to know the feelings mutual…_

Another uncomfortable silence settled. Taking out my phone I pretended to busy myself while Percy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. I prayed Thalia would come back fast. After a several minutes of deafening silence Percy cleared his throat causing me to look up. His eyes darted around the car before finally landing on me.

"I'm sorry about your parents." He said his eyes filled with remorse. _Guess he realized my life's not so perfect after all!_ I internally scoffed. I looked away from him gripping my phone a little tighter.

"It happens." I replied curtly. I blinked brushing back the tears. _Be strong._

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked staring at my blank screen. Percy sighed noticing my hostility.

"Thalia insisted I needed new clothes and she blackmailed me into coming." _Sounds like Thalia._

"Look I also wanted to apologize f-"

"God that guy was an idiot!" Thalia exclaimed sliding back into her seat. _Yes!_

"What happened?" I asked happy she was finally back. Thalia shook her head and went into a long rant about the cashier, that I was partially listening to. I drowned most of her story out staring straight ahead nodding when I needed to. I still wondered if what Percy said was true. _Maybe I could've done something or at least said something! She must've felt like a complete fool and I let it happen…God I should've told her, but I was too scared! Too scared that I would mess up her relationship with Luk-_

"Annabeth c'mon! What the hell are you thinking about?" Thalia snapped her fingers in front of my face. Pushing her fingers away I asked

"What?"

"We're here." She said getting out of the car. I looked around and saw we were in the parking lot. _Oh._

Seeing that I was the last one I quickly got out of the car. It was a little chilly outside and I walked faster to get inside. Once we were inside we thankfully split up. Percy went to whatever place that sells manly clothes and Thalia and I went to Hollister. I don't think I've ever been so happy to get away from a person.

We walked into the store and searched for anything that peaked our interest. I honestly didn't need new clothes, but I wanted to spend time with Thalia…as usual!

"You like?" Thalia asked me holding up a plain purple top. Biting back a smile I responded with a serious face.

"Naw! Do you?" Thalia stared at me for a minute before her and I burst out laughing.

"Oh, your funny! You know I wouldn't be caught dead in purple!" She laughed throwing the top wherever. I sighed picking it up by its hanger and hung it in its proper place. Thalia scoffed.

"Clean freak!" She teased scanning another isle. I followed her ignoring her comment. Thalia's eyes lit up when she was a pair of spiky black earrings.

"Finally! Something I like!" She exclaimed. She examined the pair before looking at the price. Thalia made a face.

"How much?" I asked amused at her facial expression.

"Twenty dollars. Twenty dollars! Do you know what I could do with twenty dollars?! I could-" Something caught my eyes and I held a hand up signaling her to stop.

"Wait!" I squinted trying to see the distant figure. I pointed to it.

"Is that Jason?" Thalia dropped the pair of earrings looking outside the store. We walked a little closer and Thalia frowned.

"Yeah! What is he doing here, he's supposed to be at practice?" We watched as Jason threw his arm over a brown haired girl who seemed to lean back in his embrace.

 _I wonder if my parents were like that..._ I thought sadly.

"What the hell?!" Thalia exclaimed dragging us out of the store. I put my hand over my mouth to avoid laughing. Jason the golden boy, who never does anything wrong has a secret girlfriend and is out on a date! I turned my attention back on Thalia who was still gaping in shock.

"Looks like Jason isn't as innocent as we thought!" I snickered. Thalia whipped around her icy blue eyes glaring into me.

"Shut up! For all we know she could be a friend." I did a double take on Jason before I smirked back at Thalia.

"I don't think friends kiss like that." Thalia turned around, her mouth dropping at the sight of her little brother making out with the mystery chick in a public place.

"What the fu-" I quickly covered her mouth before she could complete the sentence.

"Can you stop with the cussing?! Jeez, I have no idea how you and Jason are related! He never had such a potty mouth, and even he did that girl is wiping it clean-EW" I yanked my hand away from Thalia rubbing her saliva off my hand.

"Will you stop with the jokes Annabeth! I just watched my little brother shove his tongue down a girl's throat and I'm not in the mood!" Thalia yelled. We were starting to get stares, but I didn't care. I looked back and forth between Thalia and my hand.

"You licked me?! Do you know how many germs are on my hand and your tongue!" I said shooting her an incredulous look. Thalia ignored me stomping towards her brother and his lady-friend. I went to go follow her, but I couldn't shake the feeling of disgust. I ran into a nearby restroom and quickly washed my hands. _Ew, ew, ew! It's like I have a dog for a best friend!_

When I came back what I saw almost made me die of laughter. I couldn't hear what was being said, but Jason's face was pale and he looked like he saw his life flash before his eyes and Thalia was red faced standing between Jason and the girl. The girl seemed only slightly embarrassed and was looking at the ranting and raving Thalia in amusement. As I got closer I noticed the girl was very beautiful! Despite her choppy uneven hair her light brown locks seemed to shine. She had a soft feminine look to her face and her eyes seemed to change color as I approached them.

"-ever lie to me again, I swear I will shove my foot so far up your as-"

"Thalia! Please, you're traumatizing the poor boy!" Thalia glared at Jason.

"That's the point! And you!" She spun around facing the girl.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you! Who do you think you are corrupting my innocent little brother? I saw you shoving your tongue down his throat you little skank-"

"Okay!" I intervened stepping in front of Thalia. Her eyes were murderous.

"Why don't you cool off for a while and come back when your, calm! I'll talk to them." I suggested. Thalia opened her mouth to protest but I gave her a stern look. I swore she growled for a second.

"Fine!" She stomped away from us and people made a path avoiding the enraged teen. When she was out of sight I turned around facing Jason.

" _You_ are coming with me." Jason nodded his head so fast I was afraid it might come off. The girl snickered and I decided I liked her. I dragged Jason off to the side by the men's section.

"Explain."

"H-How did you guys-"

'Don't worry about it, just explain. Thalia should be coming back and if you care for that girl's safety I'd hurry up." Jason took a deep breath before he started.

"Me and Piper have been dating for about six months now and-"

"Six months?! You've been secretly dating this girl for six months! How the hell did you pull that off?" I exclaimed. Jason's parents were super strict and hard on him. They watch over him like a hawk and the fact that he kept this secret for half a year is mind boggling. Jason smiled a small smile.

"It's been hard and I almost got caught on several occasions, but…I don't know! There's just something about her that's so…incredible and amazing about her and she'd kind and thoughtful. I really couldn't ask for anything more…Annabeth? Are you okay?" _Ships!_

I wiped the few tears that fell away putting on a sad smile.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! It's just really touching that's all-"

"Bullcrap! Tell me the real reason." I chuckled sadly. _He could always tell when I'm lying._

"No, it's fine. I don't want to rain on your parade and I don't wanna be a burden-"

"Annabeth." He insisted as more tears welled up. The lump in my throat seemed to be getting bigger and bigger.

"Tell me."

"It's just-"

"There you are!" Thalia exclaimed appearing out of nowhere. She slapped the back of Jason's head and he flinched. I swallowed the lump back. _Thank god._

The brown haired girl was at Jason's side and slipped her hand between his. Jason looked at me concerned but I gave him a look telling him to drop it. The gir-Piper was smiling and Thalia was back to her usual crazy self. They decided to shop together and I tagged along. Along the way we ran into Percy, who looked at me strangely. I ignored him not saying a word for the rest of the trip.

 _Time skip_

We arrived back at Thalia's house around six o'clock. Jason had driven here and dropped Piper off at her house where they wanted to spend some alone time together. You can imagine Thalia's dismay when they practically rushed out the mall. Percy continued to shoot me strange looks through the entire car ride, but I pretended I didn't notice.

As soon as we reached the house I ran to Thalia's room, pulled out the spare bed and fell on top of it. I was exhausted, not just physically but mentally and emotionally. A couple minutes later I heard the door open and looked up. Seeing it was Thalia I put my head back down. Thalia laughed at my position.

"I didn't know you were that tired! Did you ask your dad if you could spend the night?" I nodded my head. I had texted my dad and he said it was okay.

Thalia bounced onto her bed turning on the TV. She flipped the channel to a horror movie and I glanced up in time to see a zombie gorging a person's eyes out. I grimaced as the girl screamed bloody murder. _Looks like I'm not getting any sleep tonight._

I haven't talked to Thalia since we went to the mall and I'm surprised she hasn't noticed. She's usually on top of these things, but oh well! That just means no more interrogations for me! The movie stopped all of a sudden and I looked back at Thalia. She stared me down with her piercing blue eyes and I cocked my head.

"Sooo…Why didn't you tell me about your parents' divorce?" She asked. I shook my head trying to drop the topic. Thalia sighed.

"Annabeth you can't do this! You can't shut people out and not say anything. We all know what happened last time." She muttered the last part but I heard it clear as day. I sat up abruptly.

"Do you still blame me for that?"

"Blame you for what?" Thalia asked arching an eyebrow. I grit my teeth.

"For Luke." This was the first time we talked about it since the incident and Thalia's eyes widened at his name.

"What does he have anything to do with-"

"Just answer the question!" I snapped. Thalia's eyes narrowed, but I didn't back down.

"If I blamed you for Luke I wouldn't have stayed friends with you, would I? Now drop it, this isn't about me it's about you!" She growled.

"Then why are you getting so defensive?"

"I'm getting defensive cause there's no reason to bring him up!"

" _You_ brought the situation up when you mumbled about it under your breath!"

"I was giving an example and your blowing it way out of proportion!" She yelled. I clenched my fist.

"It just seems like your still mad at me for-"

"Well I'm not okay! It's just every time you don't say something bad things happen."

"Well I'm sure whatever happens won't affect you so stay out of it! This is my family not, yours!" I said. Thalia let out an angry sigh.

"I'm your best friend Annabeth. I'm trying to make sure you don't make the same silly mistakes; cause remember what happened last time? Shit hit the fan and I'm the one that ended up hurt over your mistake!"

"There it is!" I shouted standing up.

"There what is?!"

"You're still mad at me, you just won't admit it!"

"That's seriously all you heard from that entire speech. Listen to me when I say this Annabeth, I'm not mad at you. I don't blame you for what happened there was nothing you could've done-"

"I don't believe you and you know that's not true!" I cracked. "You know that I could've done something and you _know_ is should've said something. Anything!" I cried. Thalia shook her head ready to protest but I stopped her.

"No! You should be mad at me and you should blame me because I was stupid! I was the selfish one, not Luke! I was too worried on how it'd affect our friendship that I didn't even stop to think about how'd you'd feel-"

"Yes you did Annabeth! You did think about me because if you didn't you wouldn't be beating yourself up about this." She said softly reaching out to me but I stepped away.

"Tell me Thalia…Did it ever cross your mind that I actually did anything with him, that I had feelings for Luke?" Thalia stared at me for a moment with apologetic eyes before nodding her head.

"Well I didn't. I didn't have feelings for him and I would never do that to you…But what I did, that's equivalent to him cheating with your best friend-"

"But he didn't." Thalia insisted. " _You_ didn't and I know that now. I forgive you Annabeth." I shook my head wiping away the tears, but it didn't matter cause I felt a wave of new ones coming in.

"But you shouldn't." I ran out the room ignoring Thalia's calls. I ran into the bathroom shutting the door. In there I sobbed my heart out. The bathroom was spacious enough for nobody to hear me so I didn't have to worry about that. Everything is falling apart! My parents are getting divorce, so that's twenty-two years down the drain! And now I just ruined my friendship with Thalia, my best friend since I was seven. I sobbed even harder at the thought.

But I deserve it. I betrayed my best friend! I allowed him to hurt her for _weeks_ without saying anything, cause of my own selfish desire! I was worried on how she'd thinks of me, but the last thing I thought of was how she'd feel! I was stupid and should've said something! I didn't want to lose my best friend…but I'm the one that pushed her away.

"Annabeth?" A voice asked. I looked up in shock, tears still streaming down my face. I gasped.

Percy…

 **That is it! I know I'm cruel, but I promise this is the last cliffhanger. (I'm lying! There will be SO much more!) So tell me what you guys thought if the chapter. I gave you some DRAMA and there will be more to come! What's gonna happen with Percy and Annabeth and what happened with Thalia, Annabeth and Luke? You'll have to wait and see! As the story goes on there will be more fights, DEFINETLY more secrets and of course love! Once again I will try to get another chapter out in two weeks, but this time I think I will succeed! Don't forget to review, fav and follow! PERCABETH IS FANTASTICLES!**

 **See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! The response I got last chapter, blew my mind! OVER THREE THOUSAND VIEWS! Begin Again got over SIX THOUSAND! It was incredible. This chapter is going to have some really good Percabeth moments, if you know what I mean ;) I will try to make both BFC and Begin Again chapters longer but for now enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I quickly got up, franticly wiping the tears off my face. _Crap, he saw me!_

Percy stood in front of the open bathroom door with wide eyes. I avoided his sea green eyes, pushing my head down, making my blonde hair fall like a curtain over my face. I wiped off the invisible dust on my grey sweatpants.

"Have you ever heard of knocking!" I snapped. My voice sounded a little hoarse, but I hoped he wouldn't notice. I felt him walk closer to me and I backed into my corner.

"Did you not hear me? Get out!"

"No!" He refused.

I looked up glaring at him when I realized he was way closer than I originally thought. His eyes held determination and…concern? No. He doesn't care, why would he? He probably just wants to use this against me or spread it across the school so he could become popular. I scoffed.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly taking another step towards me. The sudden electricity in the room was putting me on edge and it made every hair on my body stand up.

"Nothing!" I yelled backing away from him.

"Just leave!"

"I'm not leaving-"

"Why? I'm not in the mood for your stupid remarks Percy! So just leave me alone!" He was getting closer and closer. So close that my back pressed against the white wall forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me." He said.

"Tell you what?" Percy gave me a look and I could tell he wasn't buying it. I tried pushing him away, but he was much stronger. He put his hands on both sides of me caging me in. I shoved his chest even harder.

"Just leave me alone, okay. I just want to be alone." I could feel my exterior breaking down and I didn't want to see what was underneath it all. More tears started to build up and I furiously blinked them away before he could see them.

"Why are you even here?" I swallowed. Percy stared at me before responding

"I came to wash my hands, but then I heard you crying-"

"I wasn't crying!" I lied. I stood up taller.

"You must've misheard, so just go back to where ever the hell you came from! There is no damsel in distress for you to save, Mr. Superman! So I'm only gonna say it one more time. Leave." _How dare he even talk to me after what he said! And I'm still not over the whole 'knocking me unconscious' thing!_ Percy looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Look just because we started off on the wrong foot doesn't mean we have to end that way! I want to help you, why is that so hard to believe?" I didn't say anything hoping he'd go away. He was still caging me in so I couldn't run out the door. Percy continued to stare at me expectantly, but I didn't say a word. He sighed and I thought he finally gave up before he chuckled.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone so stubborn before!" I glared at him and he grabbed my shoulders. Sparks flew from where he touched and I quickly react.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled trying to twist out of his grip. He sat on the cold tiled floor, bringing me with him. I yelped when I landed practically on top of him. Percy looked shocked at our position, but that shock quickly turned to amusement. He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I bit back a smile.

"Get off!" I found myself laughing slightly, but I quickly put back on my angry façade.

"Let go of me you perv!"

"You know," he laughed pulling e closer into him.

"My dad used to do almost the same exact thing when I wouldn't tell him something, except he'd sit on me." I stared at him for a second, lost for words.

"W-What is wrong with you?!" He pretended to think about it, scratching his chin.

"A lot of things I think! But the doctors say I'm fine so whatev-"

"Uh, you're so annoying! Can't you see that I just want to be alone! That I don't want to tell you or anybody for the matter!" I shouted. The tears started to build up again so rapidly that I didn't have time to hide them. One fell and I tried to wipe it away, but Percy only held my arms tighter.

"Let go!" I cried. I hated this. I hated being weak in front of him, in front of anybody! I watched in embarrassment as another tear hit his white shirt. I tried to stop the tears from falling, but it seemed like the dam just broke and the tears were flooding in.

"It's okay." Percy soothed rubbing my arms, but still careful not to let me go. Smart…

I sobbed unattractive wails until it felt as if I was teared out. I don't know how long we were there, but when I was finally done crying my leg had a cramp and looking out the window it was dark. Both of us stared at the other not knowing what to say. Even in my distraught state I could still make out how incredibly handsome he was. His midnight hair was sticking up in all sorts of directions and I felt the urge to just run my hand through it to mess it up even more. His sea green eyes popped in the dark room making them easy to get lost in. I was caught in their trap when I saw his lips move.

"What?" I asked staring to calm down. Percy looked surprised that I actually spoke. I was too, but didn't spend too much time thinking about it. It'd only give me a headache.

"I asked if you felt better?" I shook my head and Percy chuckled. His eyes darted all over my face searching for something. He asks the dreaded question

"Why were you crying?"

"M-My parents a-are…"

"Getting a divorce." Percy finished his eyes filled with pity. I nod my head as the tears start to gather. The thought made me burst out into another round of tears, I didn't know I had left. I tried to calm down, but seemed unable to. I felt like I was losing control and I couldn't stand to see the pity in his eyes. I didn't need his pity or anybody else's. I start to pull myself together again as Percy says

"I'm sorry Annabeth…I don't know what to say." At this point I stopped resisting, allowing him to trap my arms. I was too exhausted.

"What else are you crying about? It can't be just that." He asked skeptically. I let out a bitter laugh.

"I'm sure you'll just love the second reason!" Percy frowned at my cold tone.

"And why would I 'love' anything that's hurting you?" His eyes shone with hurt and I almost apologized, before I caught myself. _He's a really good actor!_

"Because you got your wish! Thalia and I aren't friends anymore! Isn't that what you wanted?"

"What! Why?" I glared at the floor.

"Cause I'm a self-centered, female dog, who doesn't deserve Thalia as a best friend, remember?"

"You're not making any sens-"

"We're not friends cause I didn't tell her about Luke, okay!" Percy stared at me confused.

"But I thought you guys were past that?"

"Well she's not…I'm not." Percy stared at me as realization dawned on him.

"Annabeth you gotta let that go-"

"Oh don't even bother sugar coating it I know it's my fault! You said so yourself in case you've forgot." We sat in silence for a while, tension thick in the air. His guilty green eyes stared into my angry grey ones.

"I didn't mean it when I said it was your fault-"

"You obviously did if you said it." Another silence fell upon us as Percy's face looked even more guilt stricken.

"And the worst part is," I spoke.

"Is that you were right." I didn't look at Percy as I continued.

"Thalia doesn't deserve a backstabber like me-"

"Don't say that! Don't ever say that!" Percy snapped. My eyes widened at the outburst. His face turned red and he subconsciously tightened his grip.

"It's true-"

"No it's not!" He argued.

"How is it not my fault when-"

"Tell me Annabeth," he interrupted me.

"Who came over to who's house first, you or Luke?" I stared at him for a second.

"Luke."

"Luke what?" I rolled my eyes.

"Luke came over to my house."

"Who was in a relationship at the time?"

"Luke." I said narrowing my eyes at him. _Where was he going with this?_

"And who was he in a relationship with?" I winced.

"Thalia."

"Okay, now who made the first move?" He questioned green eyes filled with determination.

"Luke." I answered my gaze falling to the ground as I recalled the memory.

"Annabeth." He called softly. I looked over at him immediately getting captured by his hypnotic sea green eyes. Time seemed to slow down.

"Look at me." The electricity in the room was greater than ever before and it seemed to only increase when I whispered

"I already am." The room seemed to still and something flashed in Percy's eyes before he spoke

"Did you ever have feelings for Luke or make any moves on him?" I continued to stare in his eyes as I truthfully answered

"No." Percy smiled a small smile.

"Well there you go."

"Yeah…" I breathed still trapped under his hypnotic spell. Percy laughed at my expression snapping me out of my gaze.

"You must be really tired!" He chuckled. Embarrassed I tried to break free, but he still kept his hold.

"Feel better?" he asked again. I thought for a moment before nodding my head. Percy's face broke out into a handsome smile.

"Good! Looks like Superman did save the day after all!" he laughed. I rolled my eyes still embarrassed.

"Well…" I drawled out.

"I would feel much better if you let go of my arms." Percy smirked shaking his head with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Naw! I think I want to stay here just a little longer!" I groaned and started struggling to break free. Percy laughed the whole time and I fake glared at him. _How the hell was he this strong?_

I gave up with a tired sigh, resting my head down on his hard chest. Sparks flew as I secretly took in his scent. He smelt of chocolate chip cookies and sea salt. The weird combination oddly worked and I would buy a whole bottle of it if I could.

"Are you ever gonna let me go?" I whined my blonde hair splayed across his chest. I felt the deep rumble of his chest and a melodic sound soon followed.

"Never!" he laughed and there was something in his tone that made my stomach erupt in butterflies. _Maybe it was something I ate…_

We stayed in this position for a while before I broke the silence.

"Thanks." Percy picked his head up to look down at me.

"For what?" He asked. I smiled at his obliviousness. _It was kinda…cute._

"For helping and…being there for me." Percy had a small smile on his face.

"Why wouldn't I? I was taught to always help people…even if they don't realize they need it." I put my chin up on his chest until we were both eye to eye.

"I barely know you." I admitted.

"And I barely know you." He responded. Our faces seemed to subconsciously inch closer until we were only centimeters away.

"We can change that." He whispered his eyes closing slightly. I felt mine start to drift close as I leaned in closer. I couldn't stop myself and soon our lips were millimeters apart, when a drop of water fell onto Percy's face out of nowhere. The spell broke and he flinched knocking our heads together. He momentarily let go of my hands as I hissed in pain. My hands flew up touching the bruised area. Percy's hands that have somehow found my hips pushed them off of him and I yelped as I landed on the cold white tiles next to him. I don't think I'd ever been so embarrassed in my life!

"Shit! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"I-It's o-okay!" I stuttered ignoring his outstretched hand. I stood up on wobbly legs backwards, away from Percy.

"How's your head?" Percy asked his face pink. He walked towards me to inspect it, but I quickly backed away.

"I-It's fine!" I squeaked. I felt that hot feeling erupt in my cheeks again. Percy looked up at the ceiling rubbing the back of his neck.

"Leaky ceiling!" He shot an apologetic smile at me while pointing to the roof. Sure enough there was a big wet spot where water droplets spilled out onto the floor. I laughed nervously rubbing my arm.

"Y-Yeah, I-I gotta g-go! Thanks f-for the help! N-Night!" I darted out of the room before he had the chance to say anything else. I ran back into Thalia's room to find it thankfully empty. I shut the door and slid my back against it. My breathing was heavy and my nerves were all over the place.

 _That did not just happen! No way! I was not about to kiss Per- Don't even think about it Chase! It's all because of stress! The butterflies, the tingles, the almost kiss are all factors of stress…It's not like he would ever kiss me anyway! We're complete opposites and-and I hate him! Well, maybe hate's a strong word, but I don't like him! Well after tonight it's not that ether…I don't know him? Yeah, that's it! I barely know the guy, I met him two days ago! There's no way I could have a friendship, let alone a crush on him after meeting him only two days ago!_ **;)**

The door swung open causing me to once again fall on my stomach. I gulped thinking it was Percy, but was super relieved to see Thalia.

"Annabeth?" Thalia said shocked. I noticed her own eyes were a little red and puffy. She set the tub of ice cream down on her dresser before coming towards me.

"I thought you left-"

"Look I'm really sorry about…everything, but can we not talk about it tonight? Well talk about it in the morning, but for now pillow fight!" I shouted grabbing a pillow and hitting the daylights out of her. She didn't have time to react as I mercilessly pounded her with the fluffy pillow. I got about five ten good hits in before she finally caught on. Thalia grabbed a pillow and wacked me in the face. I fell down on the bed playfully glaring at her smirking face.

"Oh, it's on!" We chased and slapped each other with pillows for an entire...five minutes. Pillow fights are like snow. Fun for the first five minutes, but then the pain kicks in and you want to stop. We were currently sitting on her bed eating the tub of ice cream. We ate in silence as we watched a movie.

"I'm gonna get changed into some pajamas, be right back." I said getting up from the bed. Thalia only nodded her head too engrossed in the movie. Looking back at her I wished it could stay like this, but I knew in the morning it was back to reality. Sighing I went into her drawer grabbing the spare set of pajamas I kept here and quickly changed.

Twenty minutes later Thalia was knocked out, while I lay awake unable to fall asleep on the spare bed. The bathroom scene kept playing over and over again in my mind. The way he talked to me, how he helped me, the way he held me…

The last thing thought I had before falling asleep was

 _Maybe Percy's not a bad guy after all…_

 **Whoa! Things got really heated there! That's it for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! A GINORMOUS thankyou to all those who reviewed, followed and favorited it means a lot! Don't forget to keep doing that and I'll see you next time! Beware of the next chapter because things will only get more heated! PERCABETH RULES!**

 **See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm here with another update for BFC that I hope you guys will enjoy! The Percabeth moments in here are to die for! I made the chapters extra-long and I'm excited for you guys to see the cliffhangers on both of my stories! Enjoy and thank you for the amazing feedback on my stories!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I woke up feeling oddly happy! I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders and that today would for some reason be a good day. I got off the spare bed stretching my limbs. My curly blonde hair was all over the place and there was no doubt in my mind that I had bad morning breath. I looked over to see Thalia's bed empty, which was weird considering she _never_ wakes up before nine.

I went to the bathroom and as soon as I stepped in I was immediately hit with the events of last night. The bathroom of course looked the same, but I don't think I could ever see it the same way again. I walked over to the sink, grabbing my tooth brush from the cabinet. I brushed my teeth until I was rid of my morning breath and washed my face. I made sure I looked 'presentable' as my mom would say before heading down stairs. As I walked down I heard hushed whispers and I paused.

I slowed my step until I was on the bottom stair. I was able to make out Thalia's voice.

"You swear nothing happened?" She whisper screamed.

"Nothing happened!" Another voice replied indignantly. I instantly recognized it as Percy's and my heart rate increased. I stepped down the stair and walked into the kitchen to be greeted by the smell of burnt bacon. I rolled my eyes knowing Thalia was the cause of this. _She can't cook for her life!_

Percy noticed immediately noticed my presence and turned around almost like a sixth sense. His sea green eyes looked even more vibrant in the morning and I can't lie and say my stomach didn't do a flip-flop when they landed on me. Thalia who remained completely oblivious to me being in the room continued talking.

"Then why was she acting so-Hey Annabeth!" She greeted after Percy gave her an 'oh so secret' nod in my direction.

"Hey." I greeted back. An awkward pause filled the air as Percy and I waited for the other to say something. Percy cleared his throat before showing me a dazzling smile.

"Morning Annabeth!" I smiled a forced smile.

"Hey Percy." _God this was awkward!_

Thalia kept looking back and for the between the two of us before she caught Percy's eye. They seemed to be having some kind of mind war and Percy's eyes narrowed slightly. He was about to say something when a deep voice shouted

 _"_ _Thalia!"_ It was Mr. Grace, Thalia's dad or better known as Zeus the ruthless lawyer that has never lost a single case in his life. He walked down the stairs with perfect posture, his black suit without a single wrinkle in sight. His blonde hair was neatly combed back and his blue eyes seemed to pierce through your soul much like Thalia's.

"Morning Uncle Zeus!" Percy greeted and I swear I saw a faint smile play on Mr. Grace's lips. I blinked and it was gone.

"Morning Percy and good morning Annabeth." He gave a head nod in my direction and I smiled politely. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have work." Thalia asked turning her back to him and facing the stove. Just like that the tension in the room thickened. It was no secret that Thalia and her father had a bumpy relationship. Mr. Grace is all rules and discipline and Thalia is well…Thalia! She wasn't really good with authority figures and I can't tell you how many times Thalia has called me ranting and raving about another argument they've had.

Something flashed in Mr. Grace's eyes before he grabbed his coat.

"I wanted to ask you something, but never mind. Tell your brother I'll pick him up around five for lacrosse practice." Thalia nodded her head but didn't say anything. Instead she just continued to look at the burnt bacon occasionally flipping one over. He sighed before grabbing his black brief case.

"Bye kids." He gave us a strained smile before walking out the door. When the door closed Thalia turned back around with a plate of bacon.

"Hold this for a sec!" She handed the plate to Percy and grabbed my hand.

"We'll be right back!" She smiled before dragging me into the laundry room. It was a stuffy room with little space and it unsurprisingly smelled like laundry detergent.

"What?" I asked sitting on one of the washing machines. Thalia stared at me before asking

"What happened last night?" I fought against my natural instinct to avoid her gaze and gave her a blank stare.

"What do you mean-"

"Why were you so happy when you came back in the room?" She asked skeptically. I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly.

"I just realized I was being dumb and I was over reacting-"

"You never realize when you're being dumb or overreacting!" I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks."

"Oh you know that's not what I meant!" Her voice dropped into a low whisper when she asked

"Did something happen between you and Percy?" I felt my heart stop in my chest before it rapidly started to beat faster.

"Why would you think that?" Thalia paced around the room as she answered

"Well, he was acting all weird this morning and he was really happy! Like _really_ happy! And then in the middle of our conversation he started asking about you-"

"Me?" I asked surprised. I got this weird warm feeling inside of me when she said that. _Why would Percy ask about me?_

"Yeah you! He asked if you were okay and if you were going to come down for breakfast. It was really weird and what the hell was with the whole good morning thing?! I thought you guys hated each other!" I sighed running a hand over my face.

"We worked it out okay-"

"Since when does _the_ Annabeth Chase work things out? With anyone! And when di-"

"Look it doesn't matter Thalia! You're making a big deal out of nothing! We're not friends, but we could at least be cordial with each other. Isn't that what you wanted?" She searched my face looking for any signs of untruthfulness and I prayed she wouldn't find any. After what seemed like an eternity Thalia sighed in defeat.

"Fine…I guess I was overreacting." She admitted and I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"You think?" I joked hoping off the washing machine. Thalia chuckled her blue eyes brightening up again.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" As soon as the words left my mouth I wanted to take them back. Thalia grimaced before replying.

"Actually there is. What happened last night? Everything was fine and then you brought him up-"

"I know, I know. I was just paranoid okay? I just thought that you were still mad at me-"

"Why would I be mad at you? I mean yeah you didn't say anything, and that really hurt me at the time, but I'm over that! And honestly I don't know what I'd do if you had a boyfriend and they started hitting on me…Well actually I'd punch him in the balls, but hey everybody's different!"

"But the reason I didn't tell you was because you guys had been dating for so long and…I didn't mean to ruin it-"

"Don't you dare say that Annabeth! You didn't ruin us _he_ did! And I'm over him." I could tell the last statement wasn't true. She was so not over him and it broke my heart to see her so hung up on a guy that didn't even deserve her. We stood in silence for a while before I got the courage to say

"You know every time he was with you I was jealous." Thalia's eyes widened before they turned murderous.

"You said you didn't have feelings for him-"

"I didn't. I wasn't jealous of you. I was jealous of him." Thalia looked at me confused.

"Why would you be jealous of…L-Luke?"

"Because he didn't have to carry the guilt I had. Every single time he was with you, it was like he had no remorse for what he'd done or what he was going to do! But I had to carry that guilt not only when I was with you, but when I wasn't with you! I lied awake for countless nights letting the guilt consume me and-"

"Stop." Thalia said refusing to look at me.

"You'll only make me feel worse…"

"For what?" I asked.

"For shutting you out when I found out. I should've let you explain-"

"It's okay. I would've done the same thing had I been in your shoes. I just want you to know that I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you the first time he made a move on me, but I didn't want to ruin your relationship." I saw tears start to gather in her eyes before she gave me a watery smile.

"I will never let some boy get in the way of our friendship ever again." I smiled as my own eyes started to get teary. I smiled before pulling her into a tight hug.

"We good?" Thalia laughed before responding

"We're good! Now let's go before Percy burns down the kitchen!" We broke apart laughing. We walked back into the kitchen smiling. Percy was making eggs and by the black color of it, I could tell cooking skills didn't run in the family.

"I'm gonna go get dressed. Please make sure he doesn't start a fire-"

"It was one time!" Percy called out. Thalia rolled her eyes and I laughed. Thalia walked up stairs and into her room leaving Percy and I alone. My mouth suddenly started to feel very dry and those stupid butterflies started to appear in my stomach again.

Taking a deep breath, I started

"P-Percy?" He turned around sharply.

"Yeah?" He asked with a small smile. I fiddled with the end of my T-shirt looking down. _C'mon Chase, just say it!_

"I wanted to apologize for, um…being so rude when we first met. I guess I was just really mad at-"

"Missing your math test? Believe me I know!" He laughed and I tried to hide the small smile on my face.

"Yeah sorry about that!" I apologized sheepishly. _Since when was I shy?_

"It's cool, I should've been more careful with the whole door situation and I shouldn't have called you a bitch either." I couldn't help myself when I scolded him

"Language!" Percy rolled his eyes making my insides melt. I never knew rolling your eyes could look so… _C'mon Chase!_

"Sorry! I forgot you didn't like cussing. Can't make any promises to stop though, especially if you're gonna be around here often." I fake glared at him.

"Guess you're gonna have to work on your self-control for a while, cause I'm not going anywhere!" Percy got this weird glint in his eyes before he retorted

"Who says I want you to-"

"Hey guys." Jason greeted groggily cutting off Percy. Percy turned back to the stove to face his burned eggs.

"Hey Jason. Your father wanted me to tell you that he'll pick you up around five for lacrosse." Jason nodded his head, but didn't say anything. That's when I realized something.

"Jason?" I asked smirking.

"Lacrosse doesn't have practice on Sunday's. Only girls' volleyball." Jason froze shocked, fear evident in his eyes.

"I-I um, w-well-"

"You're going to see Piper aren't you?"

"N-No! Why would you think that?" He stuttered and Percy frowned.

"Who's Piper?" I smirked at Jason as he frantically shook his head.

"Jason's secret girlfriend." Percy's jaw dropped and he gaped at Jason before laughing.

"Wow!" He exclaimed as Jason turned beet red.

"Golden boy, 'never do anything wrong' Jason, has a secret girlfriend?! Damn…" He chuckled.

"Why don't you tell him how long you guys have been dating?" Jason glared at me his blue eyes boring into my soul. I innocently cocked my head smiling. Jason sighed before mumbling

"Six months…" Percy chocked on a piece of burnt egg and started coughing. He gestured to the fridge and I quickly went in and got him a bottle of water. He downed it in large gulps and I mimicked what he said earlier

"Attractive." He smiled a cocky smile and gave me a wink that sent my stomach into a frenzy.

"I know I am." He even went as far as to do a dramatic hair flip. I rolled my eyes at him as Jason looked at us with raised eyebrows.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing!" He said 'nonchalantly'. I crossed my arms and Percy frowned.

"You got something to say Jason?" Jason smirked looking at Percy who raised a brow.

"You sure I'm the only one with a secret girlfriend Perce?" He ran out the room before I had the chance to strangle him. I glared at his spot. Percy remained silent and I inwardly cursed Jason. _Jerk just had to make things awkward!_

"I'm gonna go check on Thalia. She's taking a long time." I mumbled before leaving the kitchen. I walked upstairs to Thali's room and opened the door. Thalia was on her bed staring at her phone. She was wearing light blue jeans with another punk T-shirt. I frowned slightly. _She never wears light colored jeans._

I quickly put a smile on my face when she looked up at me.

"So…" I started sitting down on her bed.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I actually have to go soon! I have a doctor's appointment today at one." She tried to give me an apologetic smile, but it looked like more of a grimace. _Why as she acting like this?_

"Okay…why don't we watch some TV?" I suggested. Thalia agreed and we settled on watching SpongeBob. _Hey, don't judge us! It's a good show!_

In the middle of the episode Thalia would occasionally sneak peeks at her phone. She did this about ten times and I was about to comment on it, but she quickly stood up.

"Well I gotta go! Don't want to be late, but I'll text you later!" She promised before rushing out the room. I stared at the slammed door puzzled for a sec before deciding that was my cue to leave.

After I showered and put on my clothes for the day I headed downstairs. I was walking down the stairs when my phone slipped out of my pocket. It went tumbling down and I quickly ran down to see if it was cracked. I bent down to pick it up, but another hand stopped me. I looked up to see Percy already picking it up for me.

"Thanks." I said awkwardly as he handed me my phone. He was very close to me and it was hard to not look at his muscly physic. Percy's gorgeous eyes snapped back to my hands before they looked back up filled with excitement.

"Nice case! Didn't know you were into that kinda stuff." I looked down at my Batman vs Superman case and smiled embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm a huge fan! I've been obsessed with DC since I was seven."

Percy stared at me in shock.

"Wow! I didn't know girls were into that kind of stuff!" He said and I crossed my arms.

"You do know not all girls are the same right? Some are actually awesome like me and adore superhero movies!" Percy raised an eyebrow at my sudden attitude.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that! I've never me a girl that was into superhero movies, better?" He asked.

"Much better!" I smile.

"Are you gonna see it?"

"Heck yeah! It's gonna be awesome! I was going to see it with Thalia after school tomorrow."

"Nice! Before you go though can I have to ask you something really important!" He said his face turning serious.

"What?"

"What side are you on? Batman's or Superman's?" His asked dropping the act as his face morphed into a huge smile. I smiled back at him and I replied

"You'll find out tomorrow" And with that I was out the door. For some reason as I walked home I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. I felt giddy like I had this morning and there was this warm feeling inside of me. Talk about weird!

When I walked inside my house I noticed it was quiet. They weren't arguing which was a relief, but it was a little too quiet! I walked into the kitchen to find both of my parents sitting next to each other in complete silence.

My mom was looking down so I couldn't see her face, but my father was looking at me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why don't you sit down honey. We have something important to tell you and we're not sure how you're gonna take it." I took a deep breath before walking to the chair across from them. I sat down. _This is it._

"Now we've known this for quite some time now and I'm sure you've noticed the signs Annabeth?" My father started and I nodded my head trying to remain strong. He shifted nervously in his seat and looked at my mother before continuing.

"I just want you to know that we will both still love you unconditionally." When he said that I felt like bursting into tears. I could feel my heart breaking for the family that I once had, that in a few seconds will no longer be. I saw my dad struggle to get the words out, but he couldn't. He looked over at my mom whose blonde hair covered her face like a curtain.

"Athena, would you like to do the honors?" My mom looked up and for the first time in my life I saw that she was crying. But not tears of sadness...tears of joy. That's when she said the sentence that would change my life forever.

"I'm pregnant."

 **YAY! They're not getting a divorce, she's just pregnant! I got you guys good on that one! If you think this cliffhanger was good, then try Begin Again's cause some crazy stuff just went and is about to go down in there! Don't forget to follow, fav and review! PERCY LOVES PERCABETH MORE THAN HE LOVES BLUE COOKIES! ;)**

 **See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't up dated in almost three weeks, but it's because I've been so busy working out the plot and theme for my new story. That's right I have a NEW STORY up right now! I'm really excited for it and I know you guys will love it! I have released the first chapter and the second chapter is already halfway done! So check it out! Thanks to all those who reviewed, faved and followed it makes me so happy that people are enjoying the story and I hope you enjoy the other one just as much!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I couldn't move and time seemed to stop. _She was pregnant. My mom was pregnant._

"I know it's a lot to take in honey and you need time to process this-" My dad was cut off by a loud sob. We both looked at mom, who was sobbing into her hands.

"I knew it! I knew she'd be angry, now she hates me!" She wailed. My father barely flinched at her outburst and mouthed to me

"Hormones." He threw his arm around her and she buried her face into his chest. He stroked her blonde hair and whispered sweet nothings to her.

At that moment I couldn't be happier. The fact that my mom was sobbing her heart out and my dad was consoling her, was like an answer to a prayer! It literally brought tears to my eyes and soon I was just like my mother, crying hysterically. I was so happy! So, so happy! My family's not tearing apart, it's expanding! I felt arms wrap around me and I didn't bother to look up, I already knew who it was.

"I-I thought y-you were getting a d-divorce!" I sobbed into my father's arms. The room stilled and for a moment nothing could be heard but my loud sobs.

"Why would you ever think that?" My mom asked shocked. This was the first time I ever broke down in front of them and I could by the slight waver in her voice that it scared them.

"Y-You guys kept f-fighting!" My dad rubbed my back as my mom cooed

"Oh honey…I'm so sorry! We would never get a divorce, we love each other! We've just been put under a lot of stress this year with the business expanding and now the baby…Oh god I'm a horrible mother! How could I not see it!" She started crying all over again, which made me cry even harder and my dad groaned.

"Oh work with me here! I can't do this all by myself girls-"

"Shut up Fredrick!" My mom snapped and I laughed when he stopped talking. I opened my eyes to see him smiling at my mom, his brown eyes filled with adoration. My mom was too busy crying to see it and even though he knew she couldn't see him, he continued to stare at her anyway. The sight was heartwarming and I snuggled into his arms. He looked back at me with that same look in his eyes and I smiled at him.

It took a while for us to calm my mom down, but half an hour later we were all tear free. My mom blamed her crying on the pregnancy hormones, but judging by the look my dad gave me when she wasn't looking, I could tell that wasn't the only reason. As much as she doesn't want to admit it, my mom would've cried even if she wasn't pregnant. It was hard to believe that she was capable of such emotion, when she had been the hard parent all my life. I always knew she cared, but I didn't know she cared enough to let her guard down and to actually cry in front of me.

"How far along are you?" I asked excited. I've always wondered what it would be like to be a big sister. I imagine it'd be like a mini version of myself or maybe the complete opposite. My dad placed a hand on her belly before saying

"Eight weeks…I remember saying that about you! And then your mother started this _huge_ argument on how it was seven-"

"But who was right?" My mother asked arms crossed.

"You were of course, honey bunny!" He said with a sickly sweet smile, before turning to me and rolling his eyes. I covered my laugh with a cough.

"When did you guys find out?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Two weeks ago?! Why didn't you tell me?" I exclaimed looking mainly at dad, who was avoiding my gaze. He was my partner in crime. Whenever I was in trouble with mom he would always have my back. It's like he had this secret spell that made her calm down when she turned, well…crazy! We usually kept the secrets from mom and now he's turned against me!

"We didn't' know how you'd react-"

"Did it really matter how I'd react! It's not like I'd ask you to get rid of it!"

"That's what I said!" Mom added giving a pointed look at dad.

"I know, but I can't stand to see my baby girl upset!" Just like that, I forgave him. I couldn't stay mad at my dad, no matter how hard I tried. What can I say, I'm a daddy's girl!

"Is that what you guys were arguing about the other night?" I asked thinking back to when I walked in on them screaming in the kitchen. My mom's face flashed with guilt for a second, before she recomposed herself.

"Yes." The room fell silent as I digested this new information. It was hard to believe that just a couple of hours ago I was bawling into the arms of a stranger about my family being torn apart.

"So…what now?" I asked. My dad's eyes lit up and he looked at my mom.

"Let's take her with us!" He suggested. My mom smiled at him and then at me, her grey eyes lighting up too. I stared at them confused.

"I'm sorry, where do you want to take me?"

"We're going to get our fist sonogram today and we want you to come!"

"Of course!" I said jumping off the couch.

"Let's go!"

When we were in the car I couldn't stop smiling. I was about to see my little brother or little sister! Five minutes into the drive and my mom was starting to get antsy.

"I'm hungry!" She grouched. My dad looked at me through the mirror and I shook my head. _I'm not getting into this one!_

My dad looked away.

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes Athena, just wait."

"Don't tell me what to do!" She snapped. This might be a longer drive than I thought…

 _Time Skip_

"I can't believe it's the size of a raspberry, that's crazy!" I exclaimed for the fifth time. We just got out of the doctor's office and we're on our way home. My mom laughed her face glowing.

"I know Annabeth, it's very hard to belie-"

"When's the due date again?"

"November third, but most likely it will be a bit earlier!" She answered.

We pulled into the drive way and got out the car. We got inside the house and went our separate ways. I went to my room to do homework, mom stayed down stairs and cooked, and my dad was in the dining room working. The separation usually would've annoyed me, but it's different now. I know that in the end we'll always come together.

That night right before I went to bed, I took one last look at the sonogram pictures. It was so tiny, barely there but still there. I smiled before resting it down on my dresser. I checked my phone expecting to see messages from Thalia complaining about her doctor's visit, but oddly enough there was none. I haven't gotten a single text from Thalia today. Weird…

I put my phone down and decided that I'd tell her the news tomorrow. I crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep. While I was asleep I dreamt of something…strange. I dreamt of my family and I walking through a field. We were holding hands and laughing with each other surrounded by a dark, sea green, colored grass. I'd never seen grass that green. The strangest part was the sky. It was completely black.

The contrast between the two were so great that I stopped and stared at the horizon where the two colors met. Then when I looked around I realized that I was alone. My family wasn't holding my hand anymore...and I started to become afraid, when I looked out into the horizon again. Just like that my fears washed away along with all my worries and doubts. I felt loved and safe by, something I couldn't identify. Electricity seemed to course through my veins and I took off running. I laughed because I was happy. I was happily surrounded by the sea green grass and the midnight sky…

I woke up in a daze. I didn't know where I was for a second and I had to blink a few times to adjust my vision. I took the covers off of me and stretched. I checked the time and realized I only had fifteen minutes before Thalia would get here.

I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I got out I literally threw something on and grabbed my book bag. I checked the time. Eight minutes until Thalia will arrive. I ran downstairs to find my parents sitting at the table. There was already breakfast on the table, which I was abundantly grateful for!

I scarfed down my eggs so fast that I felt a stomach ache already stirring. My parents gave me a funny look, but I ignored it once I heard the car horn beep outside. I waved them goodbye as I left the house. When I got outside I saw Thalia, like always, waiting impatiently in the car. I could see her hand moving to beep the horn again, when I entered the car.

"Finally!" She rolled her eyes, starting the engine. I didn't say anything.

"Nice shirt by the way!" She laughed and I looked down. I was wearing my light blue Hello Kitty shirt, my little cousin bought for me last year. I looked down and much to my relief I was wearing just regular dark blue jeans. Thalia continued to laugh at me, but something was off.

She was laughing a little too hard for something so minor and that was one of her telltale signs that something wasn't right.

"So how was your morning?" I asked watching her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It was fine. Nothing out of the ordinary." Something was definitely wrong. Thalia was not a morning person and she took every chance she got to complain about her mornings.

I didn't know how to respond to that so I didn't. We didn't talk for rest of the ride and the only thing that could be heard is the loud radio. When we arrived in the school parking lot I saw someone start to approach us. Someone I really didn't need to see!

"Leave us alone Luke." I said trying to sidestep him before he had the chance to speak. He blocked us and I glared at him, but something about him seemed off.

He had the same appearance as always with his slicked back blonde hair, neatly his pressed polo shirt and his blue jeans, but he seemed like less of a…douche bag today! He wasn't looking at us like we were pieces of meat and his blue eyes didn't have that annoying, cocky glint in them.

"Can we talk?" He asked looking behind me. He appeared to be nervous by the way he was holding onto the strap of his book bag.

"Like hell you can-"

"Sure." I heard a low whisper from behind me. I turned around and stared at Thalia.

"Are you serious?" I scoffed. She wouldn't meet my gaze her dark blue eyes trained at the ground.

"You're actually going through with this-"

"I'll be fine Annabeth! Just go to class, I'll catch up with you later!" She said now staring straight at Luke.

Before I had the chance to say anything else they were already walking away. I watched as they walked away side by side and sat on the bleachers. I shook my head. _This was insane! He's just gonna hurt her all over again!_

I walked into school by myself and headed to my first period class. When I entered I saw that I was the first one there.

"Good morning Mr. Clark!" I greeted him. Mr. Clark was a tall middle aged man with light brown hair and even lighter eyes. He was a strict teacher with very little tolerance for lateness in _anything_! All work had to be handed in on time or else it would be marked as a zero. He honestly wasn't a mean guy; he was just really strict!

"Good morning Annabeth, how are you?" He asked politely as I put a fake smile on my face.

"I'm good, but I have a little problem…"

"And what is that?" He asked going through a stack of papers.

"I had a little incident on Friday and I had to go to the nurse, so can I please make up the test we took!" I begged. He looked up from the stack of papers and handed me a sheet.

"Here you go." I looked at him shocked. _That's it? No speech? No scolding?_

Mr. Clark laughs at my expression and says

"I was already informed by the school nurse of the accident! Plus, I can't hold you back from taking a test-"

"But that's what you said when-"

"I only say that to scare the kids into taking it on time! Everyone gets a chance to take it…but don't tell the other kids that!" I nodded my head as other students started to come in. Before the class began Mr. Clark told me to walk across the hall to take the test.

I walked into the other classroom right as the bell rang. The teacher said I could take the in her room and just as I was about to get started when I heard a familiar voice speak

"Hi my names Percy Jackson and…" I looked up to see none other than Percy standing in the front of the room. My heart pounded in my chest at the sight of him. He was wearing a plaid black T-shirt with dark jeans and he looked painfully handsome standing there with his hands in his pocket…looking straight at me. Our eyes locked. Beautiful sea green on boring grey.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked away pretending to do work. By now we got the attention of the whole class and I could feel their eyes on me. I heard Percy clear his throat focusing the classes attention back to him.

"And I like to swim?" It was more of a question than a statement and I could hear his silent plea for the teacher to end his misery. I blocked them out as I went back to work.

I was on my fourth question when I heard shuffling next to me. I looked over and the first thing I saw was grass. No not grass, but _the_ grass! When I looked a little higher I saw the pitch black sky. It was the beautiful contrast that haunted my dreams last night and here we were face to face.

"Hey!" Percy breathed smiling. I blink snapping out of my dream or reality…I wasn't quite sure yet.

"Hi."

"I didn't know you were in this class." Percy said taking out a pencil. It took me a while to register what he said, but when I did I said

"Oh I'm not! I'm just here to take a math test!" I said holding up the paper. Percy smiled.

"Oh, so this is the _famous_ math test! Better get a hundred on it for all the hell you put me through!" I playfully rolled my eyes at him and he smirked.

"Ha, ha. You're so funny." I said dryly and he smirked.

"What would be really funny is if you got a ninety-five! 'But where did the other five points go'" He whined in a fake falsetto. I shoved his shoulder as he laughed at me.

"Screw you Jackson." I muttered as I went back to work.

I was just about to finish the second to last question when I heard him chuckle beside me. I snuck a glance at him. His chair was tipped back all the way and he was balancing on a dangerous angle. Judging by his grin I could tell he was having a fun time, tipping it back even further.

"Stop doing that!" I hissed pushing his chair forward.

"But it's fun!"

"I don't think cracking your head open and getting a trip to the emergency room will be so fun, so stop!" Percy smirked at me, but put his chair on the ground.

"Hey have you seen Thalia?" He asked now pretending to take notes. I shook my head.

"No, last time I saw her she was with Luke." I grumbled, spitting his name out bitterly.

"WHAT?" Percy shouted and the whole class looked at us. I glared at him and he gave the teacher an apologetic smile.

"Sorry." The teacher glared at him before going back to teaching.

"What the hell was she doing talking to that asshole?" He whisper screamed. I decided to ignore the cursing as I was thinking the same thing.

"I don't know! He just approached us in the parking lot and asked if he could talk to her."

"And she agreed?! What the hell is wrong with he-"

"Ms. Chase are you almost done with your test!" The teacher asked angrily. I glanced at Percy who was glaring slightly at the teacher.

"I only have one more question." I responded quickly finishing up the last question.

"We'll talk about this more later." I whispered to Percy. I could tell he wanted to say something, but with the teacher watching he kept his mouth shut.

I walked out of the class, ignoring the stares on my way out. I surprisingly didn't want to leave the class. I wanted to go back there and talk with Percy and I found myself excited for third period science.

When second period finally came I waited for Thalia by her locker. I waited and waited until the warning bell signaled. _Where was she?_

I decided to go to class before I was late and of course the first person I see is Thalia. At this point I'm just plain confused.

"Where were you?" I asked taking my regular seat next to her. When I turned to face her I saw that her eyes seemed a little brighter than before.

"What are you talking about?" She asked and I frowned.

"Your locker? I waited for you, but you never showed up!" Thalia got this far away look in her eyes as she responded

"Sorry, I forgot."

Thalia spent the entire period daydreaming, looking out the window while I busied myself with notes. Nobody addressed the big elephant in the room and with each passing second the animal only grew bigger and bigger.

 **This chapter focused a lot on Annabeth's family and I promise that next chapter will have more drama! The plans I have for this story will blow your mind and things are going to get crazy! Don't forget to follow, fav and review! I hope you like the new story and…PERCABETH IS AMAZING!**

 **See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, so sorry for the late update! A lot of things are going on right now but I will try my best to work through it and update earlier! Thanks to everyone who read my new story, it has gotten an amazing amount of reads and it's only been the first chapter! I would also like to inform you guys that last chapter got OVER THREE HUNDRED VISITORS! (which means over three hundred people are reading this story right now!) That is absolutely extraordinary! Thanks to all the people who followed, faved and reviewed! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

The rest of the period went by agonizingly slow. Time seemed to move as fast as a snail and I itched to get out of this classroom. It also didn't help that I felt like I was sitting next to a complete stranger.

The bell finally rang and Thalia faced me as she packed her things away.

"See you at lunch right?" She asked not really paying attention. I gave her a strained smile, nodding my head. We parted ways after that, having nothing else to say.

I walked to my next class feeling slightly angered. _What is her problem,_ I thought. _Why won't she talk to me. I know she's hiding something and I know it has something to do with Luke. What if they're…No. She wouldn't hide something like that, she'd tell me. I'm her best friend! And plus she would never get back together with Luke…right?_

"Someone looks upset!" A deep voice chuckled and I looked up.

"I'm not in the mood Percy." I said taking a seat next to him.

"What happened to you?" He asked taking in my demeanor. I contemplated whether to tell him or not. I didn't want to throw Thalia under the bus…but he has a right to know since their cousins right? Yeah, let's go with that!

"I think Thalia and Luke are dating." I spilled and Percy did a double take.

"The hell they are! Thalia knows better than that!"

"Well she was talking to Luke this morning and she skipped first period."

"How do you know she skipped?" He asked.

"It's Thalia." I deadpanned.

"And plus she said she forgot to meet me by her locker. Her locker is literally two feet away from her first period class." Percy pondered this for a second, before shaking his head.

"No. I don't she'd do it. She'd never get back together with Luke." His voice held so much finality that I started to believe him. I felt guilty for doubting Thalia in the first place. Especially after this crazy weekend.

"I guess you're right." I mumbled searching my bag for my science binder.

"I'm sorry what?" Percy asked, but I heard the amusement in his tone. I looked up to see him smirking down at me. I rolled my eyes, but repeated myself.

"I said you were right. Happy?"

"Very." He mused. I almost blushed at his intense stare. Almost.

Mr. Lewis walked in with the usual bored look on his face.

"Alright class, today we are doing another lab. You can pick your partners…except for you, Annabeth and Percy. You two will work together." He announced pointing Percy and I out.

"How come she gets to work with the hot new guy?" A slut in the front row whined.

I glared at her, but she wasn't looking at me. She was too busy sending flirty winks to Percy. That really piss me off for some unknown reason.

I looked over at Percy who, much to my pleasure, paid the girl no mind. He didn't even glance at her. I snickered at her red face and she glared at me. I glared at her ten times harder until she turned around.

"Whoa." I looked back at Percy.

"No need to fight over me Annabeth!" He laughed and I turned my glare on him. _Cocky bastard._

"Please! I would never fight over a guy especially you of all people!" I retorted passing him a worksheet.

"I don't know Annabeth, you were glaring at her pretty hard! But it's okay. It's hard not to fall for someone as gorgeous as me!" He bragged and I rolled my eyes.

"You're not that gorgeous." I muttered. It was a complete lie. He really was _that_ gorgeous.

Percy paused for a second.

"You said _that_." He realized and I froze. _When the hell did he get so observant?_

"What?" I asked trying to play it off.

"You said I wasn't _that_ gorgeous! Not I wasn't gorgeous, but not _that_ gorgeous! Admit it Annabeth, you think I'm hot!" He exclaimed.

"No I don't!" I lied. My cheeks started to heat up again and I turned my head away from him. _Crap, now I'm blushing!_

"Yes you do! That cute little blush of yours says it all!" Stupid butterfly's erupted in my stomach when he said that, and it was a good thing he couldn't see me.

"I'm not blushing." I denied still facing away from him.

"I can see your red ears from here-"

"Let's just do the lab!" I turned back around hoping my face wasn't as red anymore and started to read the directions.

I heard Percy chuckle one last time before he turned his attention to the assignment. I could feel his eyes turn to me every now and then, but I kept my gaze on the page.

After reading two pages of directions I was ready to move on. Looking over at Percy I saw that he was still on page one. I looked away frowning. _It's been over ten minutes already. He should be way past the first page._

"Um…Annabeth?" Percy asked and I looked back at him. Something about his eyes seemed…harder. He scratched the back of his neck and shifted nervously in his seat.

"Is that how you spell dean?" He asked pointing at his page. I looked over at the word and frowned again. The word was _need_. How did he get that confused with _dean?_

"I can't really see it Percy…Can you spell what's on the page?" I asked.

"It's spelled _d-e-e-n."_ He replied looking at the paper confused. My heart broke for him when I realized what was happening. He was dyslexic.

"You know what...I didn't really understand the directions. Why don't we read them out loud?" I suggested. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off of Percy's shoulder's and I didn't miss the small sigh of relief he gave when I started reading.

The bell rang right as we were about to start the questions and I groaned.

"Can we finish it tomorrow?" Percy asks and I shake my head.

"Mr. Lewis never allows more than one period to finish a lab…What period do you have lunch?"

"I have lunch…sixth period." He said looking at his schedule.

"Me too. Do you want to meet for lunch and we could finish the lab there?"

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you in the cafeteria."

"You better show up!" I called out as I went down the opposite end of the hall way. The hall was nearly empty with only a few people wandering about. Percy smirked and my stomach flip flopped.

"Don't worry Annabeth! I'd never stand up a girl as beautiful as you!"

I could hear Percy's laughter echoing through the hall as I quickened my pace to my next class. The laughter only stopped when I entered the classroom and shut the door.

I walked to my seat trying to ignore the things my stomach is doing. I felt eyes on me and I looked around the room. Everybody was staring at me including the teacher Mrs. Pierre.

"Are you okay Annabeth? Your face is very red!"

 _Time Skip_

Lunch finally rolled by and I was starving! I got my usual order of chicken salad and sat down at Thalia and I's spot. We always sat at the table furthest away from the jocks…and Luke. I quietly started to eat my lunch while waiting for Thalia and Percy to arrive.

I had nearly finished my lunch when I heard footsteps make their way towards me. I looked up to see the last face I wanted to see. Scowling I looked back down.

"If I were you I'd walk away right now." I growled before he had the chance to even open his mouth.

Luke chuckled at this, but I didn't find anything amusing.

"Still the same old Annabeth!" He laughed now standing in front of the table.

"Still the same lying, slimeball." I retorted and Luke's grin dropped.

"Look I just wanted to talk-"

"Well I don't wanna talk! So leave me alone."

"But-"

"Luke! What are you doing man?" One of Luke's jock friends yelled attracting the attention of not only his fellow jocks, but some of the cafeteria too. The jocks walked over and as if on cue Luke got that cold, cocky glint in his eye.

"I didn't know you were still trying to bang Chase!" An obnoxious boy hollered. I threw him a disgusted look as Luke said

"Of course man! Why else would I be here?" Him and the jocks laughed like they were in on some inside joke.

"So what do you say Annabeth?" He asked flashing me one of his 'dazzling' smiles. _Ugh. More like puke smiles._

"I say leave me the hell alone." Luke moved way too close for comfort and ran a hand down my bare arm. I decided to be nice and not break his arm, instead settling for just slapping his hand away.

"Babe c'mon-"

"What part of 'leave me alone' did you not understand?" A new voice growled and my heart stopped.

Luke and his friends turned around to see an angry Percy stomping their way. Luke walked away from me and to Percy. The whole cafeteria was silent and I gulped. _Oh God._

I slowly started to stand up as Percy approached the table.

"Well look what the cat dragged in! Just the guy I wanted to see!" Luke and his friends laughed.

"Leave her alone Luke. She doesn't want you." Percy glared. _Crap he knows who he is!_

"Percy stop." I said, but he ignored me. Even from across the round lunch table I could see his eyes turn a dangerous dark green color.

"I've been mean to talk to you new kid! I heard about the little flirting session you two shared first and third period and that's not happening anymore! You gotta wait your turn just like the rest of us!"

"I'm sorry last time I checked she wasn't a fucking toy! Show some respect." Percy snapped. His fist was clenched and I could tell it was taking all his self-control not to wipe that stupid smirk off of Luke's face.

I grabbed my stuff and stepped in between them before Percy could do anything stupid.

"Percy just leave it! Let's go-"

"Oh is the new kid getting mad?" Luke taunted. Percy took a threatening step towards him and I took a step forward.

"Stop Percy! He's not worth it!" Our eyes locked for a brief moment and in that moment I silently pleaded for him to stop. His jaw was still tight when he looked away, but he stopped moving toward Luke.

"Let's go." he muttered and it wasn't until I felt his cool breath on my face did I realize how close we were. I took a slight step back and looked at Luke throwing him one last glare. He smirked at me and I looked away from him.

I felt something warm slip into my hand and I didn't look back as Percy lead me out the cafeteria.

We attracted stares as we walked down the hallway and through the parking lot. When I looked down I realized why. We were holding hands.

There was so much adrenaline that I didn't feel it at first, but there was this incredible warmth starting from my palms and shooting up my arms. I looked at Percy to see if he felt it too, but his eyes gave nothing away. The only emotion evident in his face was anger.

We walked to the bleacher's and sat down. He was probably thinking back to the incident because his grip on my hand got tighter and his breathing became harsher.

"Calm down Percy. Don't let Luke have this much control over you, he's not worth it."

"Did you hear the way he was talking about you? Like you were some kind of meat! I swear if he ever harasses you like that again, I will knock his fucking head off-"

"I don't need you to do that Percy! I can fight my own battles!" I argued and Percy shook his head.

"It's not about that Annabeth. That douche bag broke my cousins heart and I'll be damned if I let him go after her best friend too!" He yelled furiously.

"Look I get that, but I don't need you picking fights with Luke. It'll only make things worse and he's not worth your time or energy." I tried to reason. Percy opened his mouth to say something, but I gave him a look and he shut up.

"Good. Now let's work on some science."

Percy nodded his head, but I could tell by the tightness of his jaw that he was still pissed. It was only when I reached down to get my books did I realize our hands were still connected.

"Uh…Percy?" I called. When his eyes met mine I looked away gesturing to our hands. I didn't get a chance to see his reaction cause I was too busy hiding behind my hair. I heard him let out a soft

"Oh." Before slowly letting go of my hand. I acted like nothing happened and that I didn't miss the warmth or the tingles that used to shoot up my arm. Instead I reached into my bag got out the lab without a single glance in his direction.

When we were finally settled we started the first question.

"Question one…Based on the reading, decide whether or not th-" I was cut off by the low sound of a bell. My eyes widened when I realized lunch was over and it was time for the next class.

"Crap! We're gonna be late!" I yelled putting all my stuff back in my bag.

Percy and I quickly got off the bleachers and ran into school.

"How much time do we have between passing?" Percy asked.

"Five minutes!" I panted. I was dying while Percy didn't seem the least bit winded. Looking down slightly I remembered why. He had the body of a Greek god. With his wonderful body he must run every day!

We finally entered the school and I ask him

"What class do you have?"

"I've got gym now."

"Walk straight down and then take a left. The gym is right around the corner."

"Thank! Meet me in the parking lot after school!" He said jogging to the gymnasium.

"Why?"

"Just be there! And get to class Mrs. Chase!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes at him before sprinting to English.

 _Time Skip_

School let out a couple of minutes ago and here I was waiting in the parking lot for this idiot to arrive.

I groaned in frustration quickly growing impatient.

"Hey!" A voice behind me said and I jumped. Whipping around I see Thalia smiling at me.

"Oh don't you 'hey' me!" I growled and Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"Hi?"

"Where were you at lunch? You said you'd be there!" Realization dawned on Thalia's face and she said

"Sorry! But in my defense it wasn't completely my fault! Ms. Dodds caught me in the hall way after I skipped her class and she sent me to Mr. D."

"What happened? Is he making you repeat the course?"

"Nope! He settled for two days' lunch detention, once I reminded him how rich dad was!" She laughed. I shook my head at her, when her phone pinged. She grabbed her phone and looked at the text. Something flashed in her eye before she smiled.

"I gotta go, but I'll catch you later!" She said starting to leave.

"Wait! Aren't you forgetting something?" I hinted. Thalia stared at me blankly and I couldn't help but get slightly annoyed.

"The movies remember? You promised we would see Batman vs Superman today!"

"Can't we just see it another day, this is really important!"

"What do you have t-" Her phone pinged again.

"I'll make it up to you I promise, but I really have to go! Bye!" She yelled as she ran away and then drove off in her car. I tried not to be, but I was very disappointed…and pissed! I had planned this week in advance and she just blew me off!

"Annabeth?" I turned around to come face to face with Percy. He was standing there a little sheepishly, with his hands tucked into his pocket and a small smile gracing his face.

"Hey. Why'd you call me here?" I asked still angry. Percy's face seemed a little pinker than usual and he shifted slightly on his feet.

"Well I was actually wondering if maybe I could see Batman vs Superman with you and Thalia? I was supposed to see it with Jason today, but he ditched me for his girlfriend…I understand though, if you don't want me tagging along-"

"Actually Thalia just canceled." I said my heart beating. _Why was it beating so fast?_

"Oh." Percy said disappointed.

"Guess we both got ditched-"

"But I'd still like to see it!" I admitted and my heart seemed to be going nuts.

"Oh." He said again.

"Well if you don't mind-"

"I don't!" I exclaimed a little too enthusiastically.

"I-I mean, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to go…with me."

"Cool." Percy breathed and that strange electricity was in the air again, along with that warm fuzziness inside of my stomach.

"Cool."

 **Awww! Go Percabeth! Aren't they the cutest? What do you think is going on with Thalia? Was Annabeth right, could she possibly be dating Luke again? Tell me what you guys think! Don't forget to follow, fav and review! Also remember to check out my NEW STORY "He knows". PERCABETH IS AMAZING!**

 **See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I owe all of you a huge apology! I am so sorry on the long wait things have just been crazy lately with all of my exams, but I'm back on track! To make up for my lateness I put in an EXTRA 2500 WORDS! This chapter is going to make you guys go crazy, I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks! We are almost up to 100 followers! This story has done extremely well and there is a lot more to come! Thanks to all those who followed, faved and reviewed! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

The first couple of minutes were a bit awkward as we walked side by side out of the parking lot. Neither of us really talked and I was still unsure of what pace we should be walking at.

 _If I go too fast than he'll think I'm trying to avoid him, but if I go too slow he'll think I'm lazy-Oh what does it matter?! It's not like we're on a date! Maybe I'm putting way too much thought into this._

I heard a deep chuckle beside me and I came out of my thoughts. Looking up slightly I saw Percy looking at me in amusement.

"What?" I asked and Percy shook his head.

"Nothing…" He trailed off, but I could still hear the silent laughter behind his voice. I frowned readjusting the strap on my backpack.

"No tell me. What's so funny?"

"I don't think you'd find it very funny-"

"Tell me!"

"Okay fine! Just promise not to physically hurt me when I say it." He said and I nodded my head pretending to agree. _I'll hurt him anyways._

A small smile appeared on Percy's face.

"I was just thinking that this was the first time I've ever seen you so quiet! You're usually yelling at me by now-Hey! You promised you wouldn't do that!" He exclaimed rubbing his arm where I hit him. I rolled my eyes ignoring that last comment.

"I can be quiet at times!"

"Obviously, but only when you're thinking of something really hard!"

"How do you know that?" I questioned.

"Well considering that just a few seconds ago you were staring at your feet not blinking and pouting, I thoug-"

"I wasn't pouting, I don't pout!" I grumbled and Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Actually you do, quite often too!"

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do! But it's not that bad, it's actually kinda…" Percy abruptly stopped talking.

"What?" I asked.

"Is something wrong?"

Percy shook his head staring straight ahead. He had a poker face on and I would've believed it had his eyes not given him away. He was holding something back and he was very uncomfortable.

"So…" I started changing the topic.

"When are we going to get the lab done? We only have until tomorrow to finish it and I really don't want Mr. Lewis to count us as late! If we are I'm almost a hundred percent sure he'll dock points for that-"

"You know for a girl who claims she could be quiet at times, you sure do talk a lot-"

"Shut up Percy!" I glared as he laughed at me.

"This is serious! What if he gives us a zero and we fail-"

"Relax Annabeth! He's not gonna give us a zero because we're going to finish the project tonight."

"Tonight?" I asked and Percy nodded.

"That is if your free? If not, then I'll do half and you can do the other-"

"No!" I exclaimed as an image of Percy sitting all by himself struggling to read the questions flashed through my mind.

"I want to do it together…we'll get it done faster!" I quickly added.

Percy's eyes scanned my face for a second before a tiny smile appeared on his face. It was so small, but something about that smile that made me feel like he could see right through me. The question is, what part? Was it the slightly hidden part of me that really wanted to do the lab with him just to spend more time with him, or was it the part of me that wanted to help him with his dyslexia? Him knowing either of these thoughts, didnt sound too appealing to me!

"So we'll do it together."

"Good! My parents would freak if they found out I got a zero, especially my mom!"

Percy chuckled for a second, before his face fell slightly.

"Speaking of parents…How are you holding up?" He asked his face serious. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Percy shifted uncomfortably before gently trying to ease the subject on.

"Well I know it's been kinda rough for you lately with their divorce and everything so, I-I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Realization dawned on me. He still thought my parents were getting a divorce.

"Um actually Percy," I started, feeling the embarrassment creep up on me along with an annoying blush.

"My parents aren't getting a divorce." I admitted and Percy frowned.

"But I thought you said-"

"I thought they were getting a divorce, but I just found out yesterday that I was wrong. In fact, my mom is actually…pregnant."

Percy was silent as he digested the new information. I wanted to apologize and tell him I was sorry but I didn't know where to start. Only God knows how angry he must be and I don't blame him.

A chuckle escaped his lips.

"Wow Chase. That's the second time today that you've admitted to being wrong! Is this the same girl I ran into on Friday?" He joked laughing.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled despite myself. Inwardly I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"First of all you didn't run into me, you slammed a door on my skull, which are two very different things! And second of all, shouldn't you be mad at me?"

Percy shrugged his shoulders.

"Why would I be mad at you? I mean sure you made a mistake, but I don't really care! If your happy…"

We reached the outdoor ticket booth and we stopped walking. Percy faced me.

"Then I don't have a reason to be mad, now do I?"

His eyes scanned my face making me self-conscious for the first time. I couldn't think of anything to say and it unnerved. I hoped for him to fill the silence with one of his stupid jokes, but he didn't. He didn't say anything. He just stared at me with those remarkably hypnotic eyes. I found myself staring back and getting lost in them.

A loud 'Ahem' broke our stare down and we both looked towards the sound.

The line of people had suddenly disappeared and we were up next to get our tickets. The man in the booth waited impatiently for us to move up.

"Next on line please." His tone reminded me of Mr. Lewis. I glanced at Percy before quickly pushing our moment aside and walking up to the booth. I felt him behind a few seconds later.

"Two tickets for Batman vs Superman pleas-"

"Hey Annabeth, look at that!" Percy exclaimed pointing to something in the sky. Turning around I looked up.

I was met with a clear blue sky, with a few straggling clouds in the midst. Nothing out of the ordinary, but like a fool I continued to look. Five seconds later I turned back around frowning.

"I didn't see anyth-" I stopped abruptly once I saw the items in his hands.

"You jerk!" I exclaimed pushing his shoulder.

Percy stumbled back laughing as if expecting the shove.

"You tricked me!"

"Some may call it that-"

"I have money! I could've easily payed for my own ticket Percy!"

"Do you like popcorn?" Percy asked ignoring my rants, as we walked into the theater. Scowling I replied

"Yes, and I can pay for that too!" To prove my point, I quickly got on the snack line. Percy sighed his muscular chest inflating than deflating. I snapped my eyes somewhere else.

"Look it's not that big of a deal! I just felt that since you let me tag along it would only be fair if I paid-"

"Then I think it would be fair if I bought the snacks!" I countered.

"But-"

"No but's! I'm paying and you can't stop me." I crossed my arms in a defying stance and he raised an eyebrow amused.

"You're so weird!"

"But a good kind right?" I tested. Percy stared at me in that weird way again and smiled.

"Yeah…"

"Good…So what do you want?" I asked changing the topic. Percy ran a hand through his already messed up, midnight hair. I could tell he was about to open his mouth to protest again and I held a hand up.

"Stop trying to convince me to change my mind. I'm paying and that's it."

"But can't I jus-"

"Hi, how may I help you?" The cashier greeted. She looked oddly familiar with her amber colored hair and green eyes.

"Yes, can I have a large popcorn with two Pepsi's."

"What size for the Pepsi's?" She asked and Percy butted in

"Small-"

"Large please!" I smiled secretly elbowing him.

"Is that all?"

Just to annoy Percy, I added

"Can I also get gummy bears with that?"

"Sure. Your total is fifteen dollars and fifty cents."

I handed her a twenty-dollar bill and received my change. She went to the back to make our order.

"You are a very stubborn person." I heard Percy mutter and I turned around.

"No I'm not! Just very determined, that's all!"

"Yeah, a stubbornly determined person!"

"Whatever, same difference. But aren't you excited? I've been waiting to see this movie for months!"

"Me too! My mom and I used to watch every superhero movie together."

"Where is your mom now?" I asked before I could stop myself. The smile on Percy's face fell.

"Y-You don't have to answer that." I stammered.

"It's none of my business-"

"Here's your large popcorn, two large drinks and candy. Have a good show!" The cashier lady smiled returning. I gave a strained one back and took the drinks. Percy took the popcorn and candy and together we walked to the theater area. We took our seats and waited for the main previews to appear and for the lights to dim down.

"I can't believe we're seeing it! It's gonna be so awesome!" I gushed putting the drinks down.

"Yeah it'll be-"

"I can't wait to see the plot twist, they always have one and they're always brilliant! I wonder if there's gonna be a cliff hanger! If there is do you think there gonna spill it over into the next DC movie? What if they make it completely different from the comics? I don't think it'll be that good if they do becau-"

"Note to self: Annabeth's a nerd, in school and out. Don't ever bring her to a movie based on any forms of literature…" Percy laughed and I glared at him fiercely.

"I am not a nerd!"

"Could've fooled me-"

"I am simply an educated individual that likes to read and learn about interesting topics-"

"Nerd!" Percy fake coughed and I hit the back of his head. It was a soft hit, more like a tap but Percy still shot me a look. I smiled a fake apologetic smile.

"Sorry! My hand slipped!" I said 'sheepishly'. Percy dropped the fake glared and gave me a smirk his eyes smoldering.

"You know, it's funny how two days ago you couldn't stand me, but now it seems like you can't keep your hands off me!"

"Oh Percy you've got it all wrong! Two days ago I wanted my hands all over you!" I said trying to keep a straight face on. Percy raised up in his seat in shock and turned to fully face me.

"Really?" He asked raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Of course, I wanted to have my hands all over your body…So I could punch the crap out of you!"

I laughed unable to keep a straight face anymore. Percy gaped at me and then pretended to be offended.

"Wow Annabeth. That was just cruel!"

"I know!" I laughed and soon enough Percy joined in. The lights started to dim and all the noisy chatter started to die down. It was so dark that I could barely make out Percy's face.

"Batman's." I murmured. Percy leaned in towards me.

"What?"

"You wanted to know who's side I was on. Batman's." Even in the dark I could tell Percy was smiling.

"Prepare to lose Chase."

 _Time Skip_

"So how'd you like it?" Percy asked as we walked out of the cinema two hours later. I gave him a half smile, my eyes adjusting to the light.

"It was okay, I guess."

"You didn't like it ether?"

"Not even a little bit! God that had to be the worse comic book movie ever!"

"I know right!" Percy exclaimed, laughing at my bluntness. I noticed the way his eyes sparkled with amusement whenever I ranted about something.

"They talked through more than half the movie and it took way too long for any action to happen!"

"They also had way too much drama for it to be considered an action movie! More like a chick flick if anything!" I said.

Percy and I laughed as we crossed the street and got onto the next sidewalk.

"I have to say though," I started secretly loving the undivided attention Percy was giving me.

"I liked the ending, even though it's kinda obvious what's gonna happen next."

"Yeah, I liked the cliffhanger too. I just wished the rest of the movie was that good."

"You know what movies gonna be ten times better though?"

"What?" Percy asked.

"Captain America, Civil War! That's going to be brilliant!"

"Aren't all Marvel movies? I love DC, but Marvel wins hands down!"

"Hell yeah it does! The fighting is way better and the comic relief is hilarious!" I agreed. Percy gave me a funny look.

"Comic relief? You mean the jokes?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"It means the same thing! Comic relief is just the literacy term."

"And you say you're not a nerd!" Percy snorted. I rolled my eyes again, but didn't say anything.

"All you need is a pair of dorky glasses, braises, tight suspenders and a bowtie and you've got the perfect adorable nerd look!" He laughed.

"Adorable?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

Percy gave me a look as we reached Thalia's house. He opened the gate for me and we both walked in. He still hadn't responded to my question.

We walked inside the house and we were immediately greeted by Thalia's dad.

"Is Thalia with you guys?" He asked frantically. His eyes were filled with concern and annoyance. I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, no! She said that she was going somewhere after school, but she didn't tell me where."

He ran an angry hand through his hair and Percy put a and on his shoulder.

"Relax Uncle Z! Thalia's fine, she probably went to the mall or something! Last time we were there she said she wanted some more jeans so she probably went to buy some!"

It wasn't the best excuse, but it seemed to calm her dad down a bit.

"Okay…" He said still unsure. His eyes darted back and forth between me and Percy before he asked

"What are you doing here Annabeth?"

"We have a science lab to finish, but I can come back if your busy-"

"No, I was just wondering. I actually have to leave now for a meeting, but I trust that when I return this house will still be intact?" He said looking mainly at Percy. Percy let out a boyish grin in return.

"Don't worry Uncle Z, I'll keep Annabeth in check!"

I rolled my eyes at him as did Mr. Grace. He made his way to the door when Percy stopped him.

"Do you mind if we order some food?" Percy asked.

"Not at all, just make sure to clean up after! Also tell Thalia to call me as soon as she gets home!" He said before going out the door.

After Mr. Grace left we, luckily for me, went into the living room. I didn't want to admit it, but I was a little scared to go into his room alone with him. Going into his room seemed a little too…intimate.

We sat down on the light colored couch and I took out my science binder. Percy took put his and we started on the lab.

"Do you remember the reading? If you do, we'll start with number one." I asked him. Percy nodded his head but through the corner of my eye, I could see him shift uncomfortably. His deep green eyes darted around the page in confusion and I quickly thought of a plan.

"I'm gonna get something to drink. I'll be right back."

Percy vaguely nodded his head, still squinting to read what was on the page. I got up and walked into the kitchen. I set out a few napkins for the aftermath of my plan. I looked in the refrigerator to find some water and once I found it I poured myself a glass filling it to the brim. I walked back into the living room.

I was sitting next to Percy, who was still trying to decipher the words on the page, when I 'accidentally' spilled my water on my paper.

"Crap!" I yelled dropping the paper. Percy looked up noticing the mess.

"Shit…I got it. I'll go get some napkins-"

"It's fine, I'll clean it up…and stop cursing." Getting up, I heard him let out a deep chuckle that sent a shiver up my spine. In the kitchen I grabbed the set of paper towels I had laid out and took them into the room.

When I went in Percy was already on the floor inspecting the spill. He reached his hand out and smiling slightly, I handed him a napkin. I got on my knees and we cleaned the mess up together.

"Thanks." I muttered after the water was cleaned. I wasn't good with apologies and I'm sure even Percy knows that by now!

"No problem, it's all part of the job!" he smirked and I knew that I would regret asking my next question.

"Your job?" Percy's smirk widened.

"To help damsels in distress, like you! I'm superman remember?" He said referring back to the insult I made the night of my bathroom meltdown.

"You're a jerk, you know."

"So I've heard!" He laughed and I rolled my eyes. We both got up and sat on the couch.

"So since my lab's ruined we'll just share…if that's okay with you of course?"

"Y-Yeah sure!"

I shyly moved closer to him and he put the paper where both of us could see it.

"So first question…"

 _Time Skip_

Half an hour later we were done with all the questions and I was exhausted. Percy and I lied slumped down on the couch, glad to have finally gotten the work done.

"My head hurt!" Percy whined and had it been two days ago, I would've laughed at him and told him to shut up, but now my heart only breaks for him.

"Try resting your eyes." I suggested. Percy closed his eyes, hiding his magical orbs from my view. He sighed in relief a small handsome smile dancing across his face.

"You know I had a really good time today. I'm glad you let me come with you…even if you are really annoying."

I shoulder bumped him on that last comment, but laughed despite myself.

"I had a really fun time with you too…even though you're a huge douchebag."

Percy laughed at this, before we settled into a comfortable silence. Being here with him felt surprisingly nice. I really did mean it when I said I had a fun time with him today. If it wasn't for him I'd probably be at home alone and bored.

"Wanna watch some TV?" Percy asked opening his eyes. He reached for the remote, but I stopped him.

"No. You don't want to strain your eyes, it'll only make your headache worse."

"Okay mom. I won't watch any TV." He joked and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I'm serious Percy. And don't try to do any reading for awhile either. I even had trouble reading in this light." I said referring to the slightly dimmed room. I heard Percy take a sharp breath in before abruptly sitting up.

"What?" I asked sitting up too.

"H-How long have you known?" Percy asked in a low voice. His eyes were wide awake now and they were filled with disbelief and disappointment.

"Known what?"

I knew exactly what he was talking about, but I didn't want him to know that. Percy's eyes narrowed and he looked at me with anger.

"Don't play dumb with me Annabeth! How long have you known, I have dyslexia?"

I couldn't meet his eyes and looking at the ground I admitted

"Since third period."

"Oh my god...And here I was thinking that you actually wanted to be friends with me. That you might've wanted to be…God I'm such an idiot!"

"No Percy, I do want to be friends with you it's just all bad timing-"

"Yeah because friends hang out with each other out of pity!" He spat. His eyes were filled with hurt and betrayal.

"You know that's not true Percy-"

"You know you almost had me fooled there! It's a good thing that we've cleared everything up so you don't have to pretend anymore-"

"Percy just listen! It's not what you think, I was going to tell you! I swear-"

"When Annabeth? Before or after you made a fool out of me…Well I guess after now huh?"

"But I-" I was cut off by the front door swinging open. In walked Thalia and with one last look, out walked Percy.

"Percy wait! Just hear me out!" He ignored me and continued to walk up the stairs without sparing me a glance. A few seconds later we heard the slam of a bedroom door.

"What the hell is his problem?" Thalia asked setting her bag down.

"I just wanted to help." I said more to myself than her.

"Why? What happened?"

"I just need a minute…your dad wanted you to call him." I walked up the stairs and went into the bathroom. I closed the door, letting out a big sigh. How did things turn bad so fast? We were getting along so well and I just ruined everything.

I stared at the white tile floor, remembering the night he held me when I cried. How I was so embarrassed and how I pushed him away. I didn't want his pity and I didn't want him to look at me any differently. Most of all I remember how angry I was. A couple hours before the incident we were at each other's throats and then he was acting all nice? Even after he claimed he just wanted to help, I still didn't believe him. That must be exactly how Percy is feeling right now.

I walked to the sink and washed my face. _Maybe I should do what he did. Maybe I should face the problem head on and not stop until we solve it._

Wiping my face off I stepped out the bathroom. I nervously walked down the halls trying to find his room, which wasn't that hard. It was the one blaring music that was resonating through the entire house.

Stupidly I knocked on the door, thinking he would hear me. When I didn't get a response I tried a different tactic, one similar to what he did the other night. I barged in the room.

The room, like all the other guest rooms, was large and spacious. The walls were painted grey, but the bed that was usually in the center of the room was pushed against the wall. Percy lied on the bed staring at the ceiling when I opened the door. He looked at the door and when he saw me he scowled. Turning the music up he turned his back towards me.

"Percy I just want to talk!" I yelled trying to be louder than the blaring music. I don't know if he ignored me or couldn't hear me, but either way I didn't get a response. Slightly annoyed I marched over to where the speaker was. Covering my ears, I looked behind it for an outlet. Once I found it I pulled it out and the noise immediate stopped.

Percy didn't move a muscle and stayed on the bed.

"Look I know your angry, but just hear me out-"

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say-"

"Will you stop interrupting me! I was only trying to help you!"

Percy finally faced me sitting up. He stared at me with angry eyes, but I could see the hurt behind them.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore Annabeth, so just leave."

"No." I walked closer to the bed arms folded and Percy raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"No. I'm not leaving until we solve this."

"Then I'm leaving." Percy got up to leave and I quickly stepped in front of him.

"Neither of us are leaving this room until this is solved."

"You can't stop me from leaving Annabeth! We both know I'm stronger."

"So your saying you'd rather hurt me than let me explain myself to you?" I countered. His eyes darkened significantly and he glared at me.

"Don't be stupid Annabeth! You know I'd never hurt you-"

"We'll that's the only way you're getting out of here, unless you hear me out!"

Percy groaned in frustration running a hand through his hair.

"Why are you always so stubborn?!"

"Because I care-"

"There's a difference between caring about a person and pitying them-"

"And I care! Just like you did the other night…just how you still do." Percy glared at the ground, but remained silent. Taking a leap of faith, I walked closer to him until we were only arm's length away from each other.

"I didn't tell you I knew because I didn't want you to think I would look at you any differently. I was scared that you thought I'd pity you which I don't. Everything we did today, I wouldn't do it any differently if I didn't know you had dyslexia."

"And why should I believe you? Especially after that stupid water scandal you pulled! You tricked me and now you're expecting me to be okay with it?"

"Of course not Percy! I just want you to understand that I am sorry and that I don't pity you!"

"And once again, why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm here! I'm here and I'm telling you I was wrong! I should've told you, but look at it from my perspective-"

"I am and that's what pissing me off! All the things we did today meant nothing to you! Absolutely nothing! You did it because you felt like you had to!"

"We're just going around in circles here…" I sighed. Percy shook his head and sat back down. _How was I supposed to convince him when he wouldn't listen to me?_

A thought came to me and I bit back a smile. _This will just have to do._

I calmly walked over to Percy and still staring at the ground Percy said

"Annabeth I really don't wanna talk about this anymo-What the fuck!"

We both crashed onto the bed and before he had any time to react I straddled him and pined his hands.

"What the actual fuck are you doing Annabeth?!"

"Nothing." I said nonchalantly.

"Get off of me!"

"Not until you forgive me."

"This is ridiculous Annabeth, let me go!"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes!"

"Then no. I'm not letting you go." I smirked.

"And how exactly is this going to convince me to forgive you?" He asked angrily and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, but it helped me when you did it."

"We're different people Annabeth! What works on you doesn't necessarily work on me!"

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. "We are different people and different people think differently right?" Percy rolled his eyes at me.

"Yes, now can you please-"

"So we can think differently on certain things right?"

"Yes, but-"

"So it's possible that what you think and what I think can be completely different, even in the same situation?"

"Of course they can but what does that-Oh." Realization finally dawned on him and I waited to see his reaction. He frowned at first and I was wondering if he was mad that I tricked him again when he jerked his hip.

Not expecting the sudden movement, I let out a small scream as my body flipped to the other side of the bed. I felt my hands get pinned above my head and the tremendous pressure added to my…lower regions, made me squirm uncomfortably.

"I hate it when your right." He grumbled.

"You could've flipped me over this whole time?!" He ignored my question.

"I mean now I feel all bad." He continued and I glowered at him.

"You should, now get off! Your too heavy-"

"I should've listened to you more instead of going off of an assumption…It just seemed to make sense at the time." He said sheepishly.

"I get it, now can you please stop straddling me?"

Gone was the apologetic Percy as a devious smirk played on his face.

"You know I remember asking a similar question, not too long ago! And you know what the girl said in response? She said 'I'm not letting you go until you forgive me!' Funny how the tables turn right?" He said mocking me in a high pitched falsetto.

"That's not fair! Your like ten times my body weight and you could've escaped the whole time!" Percy ignored my argument and continued

"So…Do you forgive me?" I hated and loved the glint in his eyes at the same time. My pride had come back and I decided it was time to have a little fun.

"No."

"No?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Did you just say no?"

I smirked at his shocked expression and replied in the same mocking tone he used earlier

"I don't know if I should forgive you Percy! I mean after all the things you did today, it's gonna be hard to just let it go…"

"You do realize you're in no position to argue with me, literally and figuratively-"

"You called me a nerd several times, you refused to let me pay for my own ticket-"

"But I let you buy the snacks." He pointed out.

"-and then you wrongfully accused me of being stuck up."

"I never said you were stuck up!" He defended and I shrugged my shoulders.

"You implied it."

"You know what I think?" He said a smirk coming back onto his face. His sea green eyes pierced into mine, staring at me with amusement.

"Please enlighten me Percy?"

"I think you like us this position!" He teased.

"I do not!" I denied. I could feel my face starting to heat up and much to my embarrassment Percy took a notice to this.

"That blush is telling me otherwise-"

"Can you just get off of me?"

"No thanks, I like the view from here!" To emphasize his point, he leaned in closer to me. My breath hitched for a second as I took in his capturing eyes once more. Up close I could see all the different shades of green swirling in them.

"Are you ever going to let me go?" I couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my face when I thought back to when I last said those words. Percy remembered it as well as he replied

"Never." His face broke into a breathtaking smile and from here I could see that it was slightly lopsided. I didn't mind though, in fact I think it made him look…cute.

The door flew open and we both looked to it shocked. I froze when I saw my best friend standing in the doorway. I tried to get words out, but my mouth couldn't form sentences.

"What the fuck is going on here?!"

 **Wasn't that a beautiful ending? That was a lot of drama for one chapter right? Well there's more to come! Don't forget to follow, fav and review! Also don't forget to read my new story "He Knows" (If you can handle it) PERCABETH IS THE BEST!**

 **See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry for the long wait! My computer was acting up and then I had so much stuff to do in between, but I am alive! This chapter is going to tell you guys a lot about Thalia's character and her beliefs…I'll leave it at that. Thanks to all those who followed, faved and reviewed!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Thalia screamed at us as Percy and I continued to stare at her and each other in shock.

My brain and mouth weren't cooperating with each other leaving me to open and close my mouth like a fish. Percy was having the same issue as he looked back and forth between Thalia and I.

"Get off of her you doofus! That's my best friend!" Thalia yelled outraged. Her words finally clicked and my brain started working again. I tried to push Percy off the same time he let go of my hands and he lost his balance. With his legs entangled in mine he sent us both toppling to the ground. I was now on top of him…again!

"Get off each other!" Thalia was growing angrier by the second and hastily we tried to untangle ourselves. Once we did I went to the farthest side of the room, away from Percy. I couldn't look him or Thalia in the eyes.

"Thalia it's not what you think! We were just-"

"Shut the hell up Percy, I know what I saw! What are you two thinking?! You guys can _not_ date let alone have sex! You guys are way too young and do you really want to give your virginities to someone you met four days ago? Four damn days ago! No! I forbid it! I fucking forbid it-"

"Thalia! We're not dating!" Percy yelled, but more out of embarrassment than anger.

"We were just fooling around-"

"Oh, there will be _no_ fooling around between the two of you! That's just down right disgusting! No! My best friend and cousin will not be doing that friends with benefit shit! That's a form of incest!"

Still embarrassed I raised an eyebrow at her last sentence.

"Thalia I don't think you know the meaning of the word _incest._ Incest is when a family member has a sexual relationship with another family memb-"

"I don't have time for your blabbering Annabeth, this is serious! Why didn't you tell me you were seeing my cousin? How could you do that to me and in my own house! You two cannot be together okay? That's just insane and completely ridiculous!"

"Why?" I found myself asking. I didn't show it, but her rant was really getting to me.

"Why?" She asked incredulously, looking at me like I was stupid.

"Because he's my cousin and you're my best friend! Just that should keep you from even _thinking_ of each other in a romantic way!"

I wanted to argue back, but I knew if I did she would only take it as me being defensive. I decided it was time to leave.

"It wasn't what it looked like Thalia." I attempted to convince her one last time. It didn't work as she continued to stare me down. I sighed.

"I've got to go, but I'll see you guys tomorrow where I'll explain everything."

I walked past Thalia, still refusing to make eye contact with Percy, and left the room. Jason passed by me giving me a questioning look, that I ignored. I could hear their arguing as I reached the bottom stair and I felt terrible. Not because I was guilty, I know I'm not! I'm just mad and disappointed at how Thalia reacted. I understand her frustration but…actually I _don't_ understand her frustration!

 _What does it matter if Percy and I dated? I mean sure it might be a little awkward at times, but we'd get past it…why am I even thinking about this? Percy would never go out with m-I mean I would never go out with Percy!_

I was half way home when I heard the faint call of my name.

"Annabeth!"

I turned around to see a tiny figure running towards me. Thinking it was Thalia I quickened my step. I didn't want to talk to her at all. My name was called yet again, but this time I refused to turn around.

A couple minutes later the shouting stopped and I slowed down knowing that she had finally left me alone. I was walking on my block when someone grabbed my arm. Startled I screamed, using my free arm to elbow the person in the stomach. The intruder grunted and their grip slacked. I yanked my arm free and turned around to face them.

"Shit Annabeth!" Percy grunted all hunched over.

"You couldn't just turn around-"

"Percy? What the hell are you doing? You scared me half to death!" I yelled at him. _Who in their right mind sneaks up behind a person, grabs their arm and expects them to be okay with it?_

"I came here to apologize, plus I didn't want you walking home alone…Damn that's one hell of an arm you got there!" Percy said still holding his stomach. My eyes softened and my heart warmed.

"Oh." I said helping him up.

"I called your name, but you didn't-"

"I thought it was Thalia calling me." I admitted sheepishly and Percy stared at me blankly.

"Do I sound like Thalia to you?"

"Look I'm sorry, but you were far away and I couldn't hear you that well-"

"How could you mistake me for a teenage girl…Maybe you sound like a dude." He mumbled that last part but I still heard it.

"I do not sound like guy!" I said bumping his shoulder with mine.

"Well, I don't sound like a girl!"

"I never said you did!"

"You implied it!" He said copying my words from our previous argument. I glared at him, tempted to elbow him in the stomach again.

"Well at least I didn't-"

"Annabeth?" A frail familiar voice called. I turned my head to see Rose, an elderly woman that lives on my street, on her front porch.

"Hi Rose." I said awkwardly knowing that she had heard everything.

"Come here." She said beckoning me towards her. She was an African American woman with, gray hair and she had the sweetest smile. She's the kindest lady I've ever met and her presence alone brightened up any room.

I walked over to her dreading the embarrassing conversation to come. She was always curious about my love life or lack thereof and now that she's caught me with a boy, which just had to be Percy of all people, she'll never let me live this down.

Percy followed behind me as I walked up her porch steps and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing out here this late? It's almost eight o'clock." Rose asked. She wasn't used to seeing me out this late.

"Your usually at home by now studying." I could feel Percy's eyes on me when she said this and I shook my head in embarrassment.

"I was at Thalia's house." I answered vaguely. Rose saw straight through me like she always does and gave me a look.

"This whole time?" She questioned her eyes flickering behind me at Percy.

"Cause I could've sworn I saw Thalia not too long ago walking with that blonde headed boy…" She let the statement hang in the air and I felt Percy shift behind me. That's when I remembered passing by Jason on my way out.

"Oh that was her brother Jason. He has lacrosse today." I said and heard Percy let out a small sigh of relief.

"So let's try this again Annabeth! Where have you been?" She cocked her head innocently, enjoying every second of this.

"Fine. I went to the movies then I-"

"With who?" She asked and I could see an amused smile desperately wanting to break out onto her lips.

"With him." I said pointing my head in Percy's direction. Rose looked behind me and pretended to be shocked.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there before. I'm Rose." She stuck her hand out and Percy moved pass me to shake it. His arm brushed against mine sending that incredible tingly feeling coursing through my veins again. A small shiver ran down my spine.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Rose, my names Percy." He said charmingly and gently shook her hand.

"Are you Annabeth's boyfriend?" She asked bluntly.

"Rose!" I yelped embarrassed. Percy turned to me his face red, as Rose waved me off.

"N-No me and Annabeth aren't dating." He said and Rose frowned.

"Don't pee on my leg and tell me it's rain. I know you two are dating, I saw the way you were looking at each other. Annabeth's never looked at a boy that way before…in fact she's never looked at any boy before-"

"Rose it was nice seeing you but we have to go!"

"Fine." Rose grumbled pretending to be upset, but I could still see the teasing glint in her eyes.

"When you come on Thursday make sure to bring him with you! I'd like to get to know him better." Percy smiled at her while I shook my head at her from behind him.

"Fine, but we have to go now. It's getting dark…I also have some really exciting news to tell you on Thursday." I said, walking down her porch steps, thinking of my mom's pregnancy. She would be thrilled when I told her, but I also took this as an opportunity to get a little revenge.

"Why can't you tell me now?" She asked and knowing how much she hates surprises I smile innocently.

"I have to get home, I shouldn't be out at this time remember?"

Rose huffed and I called out

"Don't worry I'll tell you on Thursday!"

"What if I die on Wednesday?" She asked.

"Don't say that!"

"It could happen!"

I shook my head at her behavior. Why do I always hang out with such crazy people?

"Bye Rose."

"Bye Annabeth" she grumbled. I saw her get up to go inside as Percy and I started walking.

"Sorry about that," I said embarrassed.

"Rose can be a little..."

"Stubborn sometimes?" He suggests giving me a pointed look.

"I wondered where you got yours from!" He laughed and even I chuckled.

"I actually got my stubbornness from my mom, but I get Rose could've had a little influence on me...along with Thalia." I regretted those last words as Percy asked the dreaded question.

"Speaking of Thalia, what are we gonna do?"

I sighed not wanting to even think back to her reaction.

"I don't know…I'll just make up something tomorrow, as to why her idiot of a cousin decided to straddle me-"

"Hey! _You_ got on top of _me_ first!"

"No I didn't! You started this whole straddling fest when _you_ straddled _me_ first!"

"Well technically that first straddle wasn't really a straddle cause-"

"And how exactly would you know that?" I asked testing him. I felt a burning, queasy, feeling bubble at the pit of my stomach. I remember feeling the same way when I was five and my dad gave my cousin a new shirt for Christmas.

Percy stared at me before letting out a big laugh.

"Are you trying to imply that I'm a player?" Percy laughed and I scowled.

"I'm not implying anything, just asking a simple question."

"I can assure you Annabeth that I am the farthest thing from a player! I haven't even ki-" Percy paused before shaking his head, chuckling. The feeling vanished and his words left a surprisingly nice, bunch of tingles flowing through me.

"Anyway," I say changing the subject back to Thalia.

"I'll sort everything out tomorrow…just sleep with one eye open though."

"Trust me I will!"

We were at my front door and Percy was getting ready to leave when I finally got the courage to ask him

"Do you agree with Thalia?"

"What do you mea-"'

"Do you think it would be wrong if we ever…you know."

"If we ever what?" He asked, but I could see the corner of his lips turning up slightly. I shoved his shoulder and he broke out into that full gorgeous smile of his.

"Fine! If you and I were to ever date, do you think it would be wrong?" I held my breath as I waited for his answer.

"No." He answered as if it was a stupid question. I relaxed as Percy continued

"Sure it would be extremely awkward for her, but it shouldn't matter. What matters is that we're happy…I mean that we would be!"

"Wow," I teased, ignoring my fluttering heart.

"You actually said something intelligent for once!"

Percy gave me a look of disgust.

"You're right! I think some of your nerd germs are rubbing off on me!"

"Yeah well…you have cooties!" I retorted childishly and Percy paused before responding thoughtfully

"Cooties and nerd germs are the same thing, when you think about it."

"Only you would actually think about it-"

The door suddenly opened startling the both of us and I turned to see who it was. My mother stood in the door and let me tell you she was very happy to see me.

"Annabeth!" She cried throwing her arms around me. I was taken aback by her sudden burst of affection, but hugged her back. My mom pulled me back examining me.

"I was so worried about you, I thought something happened! Oh my gosh I was about to call the police, but you dad-"

"Why would you call the police?" I asked and she looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Because you weren't home!" Her eyes darted around my face still inspecting me until she looked behind me. Her eyes hardened.

"Who is this?" She asked harshly, eyeing Percy suspiciously.

"That's Percy." I said as he smiled at my mom uncomfortably.

"He's my friend."

"Friend?" She spat.

"But he's a boy, you never have any male friends-"

"Why don't we just go inside!" I said my face burning. _Please stop talking mom!_

"Are you the reason my Annabeth is home so late? Cause if you are I'm going to make sure you-"

"Mom!"

"You know boys these days want one thing and one thing only! They only want sex! It's always sex this, sex that! You see what sex did to me!" She yelled pointing to the tiny baby bump on her stomach.

"I am too damn young to be a grandmother and _you_ young lady are saving yourself for marriage, just like I did!"

"We're not having sex mom!" I said completely mortified. This is the second time in the last hour that someone accused us of having sex and it's humiliating!

She did that weird 'I'm your mother so I'm gonna use my motherly powers to see if you're telling the truth our not by looking into your eyes' stare.

I guess I passed the test cause she let out a big sigh of relief.

"Alright…well than it's nice to meet you!" She cheered sticking her hand out to Percy.

I expected Percy to storm of and reject her greeting, but once again he surprised me.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Chase!" He smiled, shaking her hand. When they let go Percy said

"I just wanted to make sure she got home safely…see you tomorrow Annabeth." He said flashing his blinding smile at me.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow…"

I watched him turn around and walk away. My mom pulled me inside the house and closed the door.

"Honey come down here!" She yelled excitedly to my father who I assume was upstairs.

I gave her a questioning look but she just continued to stare at me excitedly. My dad came down the stairs a little fearful.

"You called darling?" He said and I heard his voice shake. I was scared too.

"Our baby has her first boyfriend!" She said jumping up and down.

"What?!" Dad and I shouted.

"Since when?!" he barked.

"Since tonight!" My mom squealed again.

"Oh Fredrick he's so charming! He walked our baby girl home to make sure she was okay-"

"Wait!" He interrupted her, which was _never_ a good thing to do!

"You're allowing her to date a boy we've never met!" _Uh oh!_

He raised his voice at mom. You _never_ raise your voice at mom! I ran up the stairs before things got ugly. When I closed the door, I could hear my mom yelling some…colorful words.

I threw all of my stuff down and took my clothes off. I took a long relaxing shower that calmed down my nerves a little bit. When I came out my mom was still raving and it didn't look like she was gonna stop anytime soon.

I heard my phone buzz and I walked over to it. It was a text from unknown number. Frowning I opened it.

 _Hey nerd-I mean Annabeth! It's Percy_

In my room, alone I smiled at the text. I typed back

 _How did u get my number?_

I made him a contact in my phone as I waited for him to respond. He texted back

 _I stole Thalia's phone._

I rolled my eyes at this replying

 _Of course u did! Btw, I'm really sorry about my mom! Her hormones r all over the place with the baby!_

 _It's ok! U two look almost identical!_

I felt myself feeling a little risky so I texted him

 _Is that a compliment?_

I didn't get an answer right away and I started to regret sending the message when my phone vibrated.

 _I don't know how to answer that without it sounding like I'm digging your mom (which I'm totally not) but I think both of u r extremely beautiful! With that being said, I think I embarrassed myself enough today! Don't u? Good night…nerd_

I laughed aloud at his text before I responded

 _Good night…jerk_

I turned my phone off and got into bed, where I found myself dreaming of a sea green colored field surrounded by a pitch black sky.

 **Awww! Aren't they the cutest? Next chapter Annabeth and Thalia are going to talk about the little scene Thalia walked into which is going to be…interesting! Is it just me or is Annabeth and Percy getting really close? Tell me what you think! Don't forget to follow, fav and review! PERCABETH IS AWESOME!**

 **See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So…I'm not dead. Sorry for the long wait, again! My computer just doesn't like to be used and it's been giving me a really hard time! But lucky for you guys I have started writing the next chapters of my stories in advance so the next chapter should be up soon! This story is doing tremendously well! LET'S SEE IF WE CAN GET TO 100 REVIEWS!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

As I looked in the mirror at my grey sweat shirt and denim jeans, I thought about what I was going to say to Thalia.

 _You see Thalia, the reason your cousin was straddling me was because we challenged each other to a wrestling match to see…No! That won't work!_

I sighed frustrated. There's no way I can tell her the truth and I can't think of a lie that doesn't sound stupid! God why did that idiot have to get on top of me?

I was so nervous about speaking with Thalia, that I couldn't even eat breakfast. My parents gave me odd looks, but didn't question me. Things were tense after last night. No one mentioned anything about the whole boyfriend fiasco, but I could tell by the way they spoke to each other that things were far from over.

"Did the mail man come?" Dad asked and my mom rolled her eyes slightly.

"Why don't you go out and check." Mom said curtly. It was obvious dad was comfortable and didn't want to make the small trip out the door.

"Never mind." He sighed. I looked back and forth between them before deciding to wait outside. I'd rather face Thalia than sit in a tense room with my parents. Out of curiosity I looked inside the mail box and saw that the mail man didn't come after all.

I paced around waiting for Thalia. _I guess I just have to wing this one and pray that she'll believe me…I hate not having a plan!_

Soon enough Thalia's car slowly pulled up and my nerves shot through the roof. I didn't pretend to be happy to see her, knowing that'd only make her angry. I prayed before opening the car door.

I expected to see an angry Thalia staring me down when I got in the car, but instead I saw a side of Thalia that I'd only seen a few times in my life. Thalia was staring at me apologetically when I entered the car, and before I had the chance to even open my mouth she said

"I'm so sorry! I know you must be super mad at me right now, but just let me explain! When I came in and saw you two together I couldn't think straight! I know you'd never betray me like that and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions! Percy explained everything to me and when he did I felt so bad so I thought about calling you, but then my dad started yelling at me caus-"

"Wait!" I interrupted her confused.

"What did Percy tell you?"

"He told me all about the extra credit experiment and how you had to see how the other's pupil dilated in certain lights and…it completely makes sense! I guess it helps to get on top of each other to see the pupils clearly but-"

"So you're not mad at me?" I concluded internally jumping for joy.

"No…Are you mad at me?" She asked. In her electric blue eyes, I could see she was nervous and was feeling a tremendous amount of guilt.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm more relived if anything! I'm glad Percy set things straight!"

Thalia's shoulders visibly sagged as she relaxed. She started the car engine and since we were on the subject I decided to ease the topic in.

"Yeah…it must've been a real shock to walk in on Percy and I!" I forced a laugh, anticipating her reaction. She laughed too, completely oblivious to my test.

"Hell yeah it was! I wanted to boil my eyes! I don't think I've ever been so disgusted in my life!" Thalia made a fake (at least I think it was) gaging sound. Why did I feel like I was talking to a stranger?

"Really?"

"Yeah! I felt like I had a mini heart attack! Seeing you two together like that was just…wrong!"

I gave her a strained smile before turning my attention to the window. I remained silent for the rest of the car ride.

When we parked in the schools parking lot, I wanted to scream. I groaned repeatedly banging my head on the dashboard. Thalia pretended she didn't notice as she got out of the car to meet the arsehole waiting for us.

"Hey Thalia…Annabeth."

I ignored Luke's greeting leaving Thalia behind as I walked into the school alone. By the time I reached my locker, I was pissed.

 _She wanted to scream at me about having a 'secret relationship' with her cousin, but then she goes sneaking around and talking to her ex, who tried to get me to have a secret relationship with him!_

My phone buzzed interrupting my angry mind rant. It was a text from Percy.

 _Forgot to tell u! I cleared things up with Thalia!_

I wanted to scowl and smile at the text at the same time. I typed back

 _Thx for telling me in advance…_

"Sarcastic even when you're texting! Do you ever take a break?" A voice behind me laughed. I turned around to see Percy smiling at me.

He looked nice with his black denim jeans and his light blue hoodie. I also thing he did something with his hair cause for some reason it looks fuller and fluffier. I was tempted to reach my hand over and play with it.

His smile turned into a tiny frown.

"Annabeth? You okay, what's going on up there?"

Realizing I was staring I turned back to my locker pretending to busy myself.

"Yeah! Sorry um…Hi." _What was with me today?_

Percy chuckled.

"How did things go with Thalia?"

I frowned at the mention of her name thinking back to what happened outside and remembering why I was angry. _The little hypocrite!_

"Uh oh. I'm guessing not so good-"

"No, everything went fine it's just…She's hiding something from me and I don't know what?"

"How do you know he's hiding something?" Percy asked as we started to walk. I sighed.

"She's been talking to Luke for some reason and yesterday she bailed on me like three times! She hasn't even told me what they've been talking about-"

"Did you ask?" He questioned and I shook my head.

"I don't have to ask, she should've just told me?" I replied. Percy gave me a confused look.

"How can she answer a question that hasn't been asked?"

"Have you ever heard of the expression, 'There's an elephant in the room'?"

"What do elephants have to do with anything?" Percy stared at me even more confused and I rolled my eyes.

"There's not an actual elephant, it's a saying! An elephant is huge and if it was in a room it would be very noticeable right?"

"Right." He said still not understanding where I was going with this.

"Everyone would see it, right?"

"Right."

"The only reason people wouldn't acknowledge the elephant would be maybe because they're scared of the elephant or maybe because they don't like the elephant! But regardless of the fact that everyone knows there's an elephant, nobody's saying anything…" I hinted and his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Are we still talking about the elephant?" I felt like face palming.

"Yes-I mean no! The elephant represents an obvious problem! Everyone feels the tension of the problem, but no one wants to acknowledge it."

"So…Thalia is the elephant?"

"No, Luke is the elephant!"

"How is he the elephant?"

"Because he's the big problem that no one wants to talk about!"

Percy paused for a second and I thought he'd finally got it when he pointed out

"You're a very bad explainer!"

I glared at him trying to get rid of the violent thoughts surfacing.

"No, you're just a very bad listener! It's simple-"

"How come it couldn't be a whale?" He asked ignoring me. His green eyes sparkled with an emotion I couldn't identify and if it wasn't for his current stupidity I would've stopped to find out what it was.

"What?"

"Why did it have to be an elephant? Why not a whale?"

I stared at him for a few seconds.

"I'm starting to think you're messing with me?"

Percy finally dropped the confused look on his face and broke into a big grin.

"It took you long enough! C'mon Chase you should've known that I was just pulling your leg!" He laughed. I frowned.

"What do you mean you were 'pulling my leg'?"

"Like you don't know what that one means! You're just trying to trick me into giving you some long boring explanation like you did!"

"Boring?" I glared and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I meant educational. Either way I'm not falling for it!"

"I'm serious Percy! I've never heard that saying before?"

"Sure you haven't!"

"Percy I'm not-"

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but I have class to go to! Unlike you some of us value our education!"

He walked into his classroom leaving me to sulk at his back. Turning around I walked into my class and got my stuff out. I couldn't focus. _I still don't know what it means!_

 _Time Skip_

Walking out of my first period class I feel anxious. _Maybe Percy's right? Maybe I should just ask Thalia?_

I waited by her locker so we could walk to second period together. Time passed by and we only had a few minutes' left before class starts. I was beginning to wonder if she stood me up again when I saw her down the hallway making her way to me.

She was smiling as she approached me and I would've returned the smile if I wasn't fuming. _Hell. No._

"Hey!" She greeted me as if _nothing was wrong_. They stood next to each other as if _nothing was wrong!_

As of right now I'm thoroughly pissed!

"Seriously?" I asked shocked that she'd have the audacity to flaunt him around and pretend it's nothing.

"Are you serious right now?"

She looked at me as if she was confusing, but we both know she wasn't. Luke shifted beside her.

"What-"

"So this is what we're doing now? We're all going to pretend that this is okay?" I said gesturing to the two of them. Thalia raised an eyebrow and mimicking her I did the same.

"I don't know why you're acting like this-"

"Oh don't try and turn this around on me! What are you doing with him?!"

"That's none of your business!" She spat and I looked at her incredulously.

"It is my business! He tried to cheat on you! With me!"

"You don't know anything! So just butt out!"

"I know you're still hung up on an unfaithful, egotistical, jerk!"

"Screw you!" She growled her face red.

"I'd say it back, but Luke probably has-"

"That's none of your damn business!"

"The it's none of your business if I date your cousin!" I finally screamed back.

Thalia was about to retort when something caught her eye. She looked to the side before looking to the ground cursing. It was then I noticed the utter silence in the hallway.

Looking behind Thalia I saw over twenty pairs of eyes staring at me, shocked by my outburst. Turning around I saw the other fifty staring at me as well. At that moment I wished that the ground could just swallow me up. _What have I done?_

Pushing through Luke's friends I walked to my next class doing my best to ignore the whispers and stares. The abundant amount of guilt I felt was practically crushing me.

The bell rang as I walked into my social studies class. I took my seat and opened my notebook on autopilot. I couldn't even listen to the lesson cause I was so worried. _What will Percy think?_

 _Time Skip_

Thalia didn't show up which honestly doesn't surprise or sadden me. I don't want to see, hear or talk to her right now. I have to find Percy so I can at least explain what happened before he's bombarded with a bunch rumors.

He was already on the radar cause of his confrontation with Luke and now everyone thinks we're dating. It's not easy being the new kid and I just made his life ten times harder!

I rushed to my next class so I could get a chance to talk to him before the other kids came in.

"Slut!" A girl coughed as she passed me. Her friends laughed and I turned around to face her.

The girl couldn't have been older than sixteen and her face looked glossy with all the makeup she was wearing. She was wearing a crop top that showed her cheap obviously fake belly button ring and her shorts were less than halfway up her thigh. My rage spilled over.

"I'm the slut? You're the one with the clown makeup all over your face! You're appearance screams 'whore'! And at least I'm not getting a belly button infection because of some cheap ring I plunged into my stomach!"

Her so called 'friends' hooted and hollered at the girl as I walked away. I didn't allow myself to think about it because I'd only feel guilty and mad. Word about Thalia and I's fight is already starting to get around. _It won't be long before everything starts to fall apart like last year…_

I got to my science class with a few minutes to spare. I looked for Percy and groaned. He wasn't here yet! I was gonna take my seat when someone bumped into me in the doorway.

I opened my mouth to apologize when I saw it was Percy. Our eyes met for a second when he forcefully looked away. My spirits fell when I saw the irritation in his eyes. He heard about the rumors.

"Percy I-"

"Excuse me." He muttered ignoring me. He pushed past me as the rejection settled in. I let out a shaky breath before following him to our seat.

"Okay, I deserve that! But it was an accident-"

"There's always an accident with you!" He snapped suddenly. His eyes blazed with anger, completely different from the playful glint I saw in them this morning.

"My words were taken out of context and everyone's twisting them-"

"Oh cry me a river Annabeth! Why is it that you're always the victim? How come you can't just admit you're wrong for once instead of blaming other people?"

"That's what I'm trying to-"

"Maybe you'd have more friends and not have to worry about Thalia so much if you stopped being so self-centered!"

That one definitely struck a nerve. The truth is I _don't_ have a lot of friends. I don't like to be vulnerable or weak so I don't let too many people in. I don't know why I shut people out, I just do. What's wrong with me?

"You're right…I'm sorry." I said to him trying to swallow back the tears. He didn't look at me.

The worst part is that I thought we were friends, Percy and I. At least now I know where we stand and what he really thinks of me. I feel so stupid!

I turned away from him as a tear fell from my eyes. I quickly wiped it away. I let out soft, barely audible sniffles as the class started to fill in. I heard some of their snickers as they came in and knew that they were directed at us.

I heard Percy sigh and the guilt I felt tripled. I couldn't take it anymore and abruptly got up from my seat. Pretending that I didn't hear them I walked to the front and asked Mr. Lewis if I could use the bathroom. He grunted at me and I took that as my yes.

I pretended not to feel everyone's eyes on me as I walked across the hall to the ladies' room. Luckily for me all the stalls were empty, but no I wasn't about to start sobbing in the bathroom! I just wanted some time to regroup and gather myself. Yes a few tears were shed here and there, but that's all they were. Tears…

Leaning over the sink I looked in the mirror. If one was looking closely only then would they be able to tell that I was crying, but other than that and my reddish nose, I looked the same.

The door opened and I looked from the mirror to see him come in. I quickly wiped my face then stared at him surprised. There Percy was in all his glory, looking at me with _those_ eyes.

"What are you doing? You're not allowed in here!" I said trying to wipe away any trace of sadness from my face.

"We have to talk."

 **Ohhh! What's gonna happen? And poor Annabeth! Things just aren't going her way, but who knows? Maybe things might take a turn better than expected. I have to give credit to a certain reader/reviewer who inspired me to write the 'elephant in the room' scene! Your review brought the idea into my head so a huge thank you for that! And for all those who read all three of my stories, whoever can tell me the similarities in the ending of all three first, gets a shout out in the next chapter!** **(I just figured 'why not') PERCABETH IS FANTASTIC AND SO IS THE NEXT CHAPTER SO STAY TUNED!**

 **See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'M BACK! And I'm super early! That's pretty dang good for my track record! I hope you love this chapter as much as you loved the last!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

"We have to talk." He said seriously. Percy walked toward me and I shook my head at him.

"I don't want to talk right now." I admitted my voice cracking. I cleared my throat.

"You said what you needed to say and I got it…I just want to be alone right now."

"No." He said now standing in front of me. I turned my face away from him and crossing my arms indignantly.

"I deserve to have at least some answers from you-"

"Yeah well I tried to give them to you, but you refused to listen to me!" I snapped at him the angry part of me finally taking over. I rubbed my temples, realizing that he didn't understand.

"I don't think you get that some of the things you said, not even five minutes ago we're really hurtful! I didn't want any of this drama to happen, I explained that to you this morning! You're acting as if I'm this horrible person a-and I'm not!"

"I'm sorry-"

"I hate you!" I spat at him angrily and he sighed running a hand through his unusually dark hair a small irritating smile on his face.

"I hate you too…But can you at least tell me why you lied and told Luke and his friends that we were dating?" He asked sadness evident in his eyes. I stared at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"See there you go again! You treat me as if I'm some kind of criminal! Don't you get that I actually have feelings! It hurts okay! If you want me to admit it then fine you got your wish! You Percy Jackson has succeeded in hurting Annabeth Chase's feelings-"

"Stop it Annabeth! You know that's not what I'm trying to do-"

"No! I don't know and I don't care, remember?! According to you and the rest of this school I'm a conceited, cold hearted, self-centered, slut!"

Percy's jaw tightened and he looked away from me.

"Well in case you've forgotten I'm a stupid, idiotic jerk, that a two-year-old can read better than!"

I shook my head at him wiping away tears that started to once again fall.

"That's not fair! I would never say those things about you now-"

"And I'd never those things about you now!"

"But you did!" I whisper-screamed shoving him away from me. He caught my hands and I turned away from him so he wouldn't see me cry.

"You said it five freaking minutes ago, which is why we're here in this stupid bathroom going around in circles while class is in session!"

I tried to retract my hands from him, but he was too strong. He wouldn't let go and I saw where this position was heading.

"If you think I'm going to breakdown in front of you again, you're sadly mistaken!"

Rolling his eyes Percy ignored my statement.

"You still haven't told me why you told Luke we we're dating!"

"I didn't! You probably don't know this cause you're new, but there's this new thing around school where dating me is equivalent to the death sentence-"

"Stop it…I hate it when you're like this." He muttered the last part.

"When I'm what? Emotional?" I retorted offended.

"No, sad…"

Neither of us said anything for a second. We both looked into each other's eyes. My tearful ones glaring into his.

"Then maybe you should stop saying such hurtful things!"

"I know and I'm sorry-"

"Just leave me alone! You've said enough already! You think I don't know, I don't have a lot of friends and that I like all this attention! I hate it just as much as you if not more, cause this is the _second time_ that I'm the laughing stock of the entire school! And what's funny is that all this is because of the one friend I do have!"

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked confused. I sniffed looking back at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you blaming this on Thalia?"

"Because she brought him over! If she would've just told me what she was doing with Luke, the whole school wouldn't think we're dating right now!"

He paused for a second confusion written all over his face.

"Wait…Thalia was there when you told Luke and his friends?" He asked and I let out an angry sigh.

"I didn't tell them anything!" I cried exasperated and Percy shook his head.

"Then why would she tell me…" He trailed off and my frown deepened.

"You spoke to Thalia?"

"Yeah, she was the one who told me you told Luke."

"What?!" I screamed outraged and he clamped my own hand over my mouth.

"Ow!" I yelled, but it was muffled by my hand pressed against me.

"You have to be quiet! Do you know how much trouble I'll be in if anybody catches me in here?!"

He pulled my hand away from my mouth and I was finally able to free both my hands from him.

"I would never do that!"

"That's what Thalia told me!"

"I didn't tell them anything, I don't even talk to Luke! I was talking to her!"

"So you told _Thalia_ that we we're dating?"

"No!" I groaned wanting to bang my head on the walls.

"I just said that it's none of her business if we were dating! I wasn't saying it as if we were actually dating, I meant that _if_ we were to date that it'd be none of her business!"

Percy stressed, ran a hand down his face.

"Well that's not what everyone's thinking!"

"Don't you think I know that, you jerk!" I yell shoving him again.

"Can you lower your voice and stop pushing me?!" He whisper-screamed.

"Can you stop playing with my feelings?!"

"I'm not pla-"

"Yes you are! One moment you're happy and nice, then the next you're mad and treat me like crap! I was stupid to think we'd even have a chance at becoming friends, since you clearly can't help insulting me-"

"C'mon Annabeth you know I'd never intentionally hurt you! That's the last thing I want to do! I admit those comments I made were wrong and stupid, I should've never treated you that way! You didn't deserve it!" He said apologetically. His green eyes were filled with remorse and I wanted to believe he was truly sorry, but something was holding me back.

"Do you believe Thalia? Do you think I told the school we're dating?" I finally asked after a moment of silence. My stomach felt queasy as I looked into his eyes that was filled with uncertainty.

"I-I…I don't know." He admitted and I stared at him in disbelief. I backed away from him.

"Annabeth please understand!" He pleaded reaching out to me, but I stopped him with a glare.

"This is my cousin we're talking about, your best friend! What reason would she have to lie to me?"

"Yeah and what reason would I have to lie?! Oh let me guess because I just love the attention and because I've been here before-"

"No! Can you put yourself in my shoes for a second? I believed Thalia because I originally thought you told them cause you were being selfish and wanted Luke off your back, but now here you are telling me she's lying! I want to believe you, but it's hard to imagine my own cousin would lie to me like that!"

I was about to argue back when the bathroom door opened. We both jumped as a girl walked in. When she saw us, particularly Percy she let out a little yelp.

We urgently shushed her and she paused. I got a good look at her. She had forest green eyes with amber colored hair. I recognized her from the movie theater, she was the cashier. Recognition crossed her shocked face and she crinkled her nose a little bit.

"If you two are planning to have sex in here, can I just use the bathroom first and then it's all yours!"

My face heated up in embarrassment and a little rage as I ran a hand through my blonde girls, messing them up but not caring that much.

"We're uh, not together!" Percy cleared up, his face turning a few shades darker like mine.

"Really?" She gasped.

"Yes really!" I snapped and Percy placed a hand on my shoulder. I glared at him too.

"Sorry!" She said embarrassed looking at her shoes.

"It's fine!" Percy said secretly nudging me. I elbowed him right back.

"We've been getting that a lot lately!" He chuckled weakly.

"I'd assume so!" She agreed nodding her head sympathetically.

"You guys are the talk of the school, especially because of that little episode in the hallway last period! It really sucks how people make up all these stupid rumors and lie just for popularity-"

"Wait," I interrupted her.

"You were there when Thalia and I…" I trailed off but the girl got what I was trying to say and nodded her head.

"Yeah, but I swear I wasn't eavesdropping! You guys were just really loud!"

"Can you do me a favor and tell him what really happened?" I said jerking my head in Percy's direction. His hand was still on my shoulder and the girl glanced at it briefly before complying.

"Sure! Um…I believe it all started when Thalia brought Luke to your locker right?"

I nodded my head before correcting her

"Well it was her locker, but whatever! Continue!"

"So…Annabeth got mad and they started arguing, then Thalia screamed that it wasn't any of Annabeth's business if Luke and her were together and then _Annabeth_ screamed it was none of _Thalia's_ business if you two were together…Did I get that right?"

"Yup!" I said popping the 'p'. I turned to look at Percy.

"Looks like you don't know your cousin that well after all!"

I brushed his hand off my shoulder and stormed out the bathroom. I heard him call my name before the door shut, drowning out his voice. It wasn't long before I heard his heavy footsteps behind me.

"Annabeth wait!"

I ignored him continuing to walk faster.

"I was wrong, okay? I shouldn't have made assumptions!" He tried again yet I still ignored him and the intense, unreasonable amount of pain I felt.

"I'm sorry-"

"Sorry isn't good enough!" I snapped back. Whipping my head around we were face to face. I felt mad enough to punch him right then and there.

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore! I refuse to be humiliated by you, by Thalia, by Luke and everyone in this stupid school! I hate all of you!"

He ran a hand through his hair a frustrated look on his face, but I didn't care. He sighed.

"Don't say that! You don't hate anyone-"

"Don't tell me how I feel! Why do you even bother with me? Why don't you go and talk to your cousin?"

"Because I care about you! And I don't want you to be mad at me!"

"And why do you care about me? Please enlighten me!"

"I don't know, I just do-"

"Well you have a funny way of showing it!"

"I know and I'm sorry! Can we just...talk?" He tried and I walked faster.

"No! Now leave me alone!"

"Please Annabeth! I made a mistake!"

I ignored him.

Walking back into the class I also tried to ignore the stares I was getting, especially when Percy walked in after me not even five seconds later.

I was walking back to my seat when someone murmured something. I didn't hear what was said, but whatever it was it sent most of the class into snickers. I once again brushed it off, ignoring them. However, I couldn't say the same for Percy.

"Why don't you say it to her face? At least she's not a coward!"

The room fell silent and I turned around at Percy's outburst. He was glaring at a guy in the third row his eyes stormy. I recognized the guy as one of Luke's friends, James. He had curly blonde hair with brown eyes and was another womanizer in school.

"It's none of your damn business who she dates, cause she's most certainly not interested in jackasses like you-"

"Mr. Jackson and Mrs. Chase!" Mr. Lewis interrupted him outraged. I looked at him shocked. _What did I do?!_

"I will not allow you to walk in and disrupt my class! Detention after school this Friday!"

"But I didn't do-"

"I don't want to hear it! Now go to your seats!"

I walked back to my seat pissed and Percy gave the guy one more glare, before taking his seat next to me. The tension between us was toxic as the class resumed, the whispers louder than ever before. Percy turned to say something to me and I shook my head at him.

"Don't."

"I wasn't trying t-"

"I know what you were trying to do and…I'm grateful. But right now just leave me alone."

Percy fell silent. I'd thought he finally complied when he spoke again.

"I'm not ashamed of what they're saying about us. And I'm gonna make this up to you."

I didn't say anything back and that's how we stayed for the rest of the period.

 _Time Skip_

The rest of the day consisted of the same thing. The stares, giggles and whispers. I luckily didn't have any run ins with Thalia or Percy which I was thankful for.

I speed walked home and when I shut the front door behind me, I felt like I could breathe again. I let my shoulders sag and ran a hand down my face.

I remembered being in this same position last school year only it was much worse! It's still funny how it all goes back to the same two people, Thalia and Luke. It's funny how whenever I try to help and protect Thalia, I'm always the villain!

I felt my phone vibrate against my thigh and I reached my hand inside my pocket. I pulled it out, but once I saw the caller ID, I declined it.

I walked to the kitchen and put my bad down, when she called again. I declined again, remembering how she didn't except my calls for weeks after the incident.

Both of my parents we at work so I was alone by myself. I took my shoes off and rest my phone down on the table. I ignored it's ringing as I rummaged through my fridge to find something to eat, considering I skipped lunch to avoid the attention. Instead of eating I spent my lunch period in the library studying. I warmed up last night's dinner, that hadn't been touched due to the fact that downstairs was a warzone last night. _I wonder how my parents are doing now?_

I sat down at the table and dug into my food like a vulture. If Rose was here she'd defiantly scold me. I was about to finish my last bite when the doorbell rang. I frowned as I got up.

I opened the door only to want to shut it right back again. This guy can't take a hint! I wanted to pull my hair out and strangle him with it!

"What are you doing here?!" I growled and Percy gave me a nervous smile, shuffling his feet.

"We have to talk…again."

 **Yes! Another chapter completed! Tell me what you guys think is going to happen! Will Annabeth forgive Percy? And how exactly is Percy planning to make everything up to Annabeth? You'll find out next chapter so stay tuned! I'll see you soon! Don't forget to follow, fav and review! PERCABETH ROCKS!**

 **See ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! This is the chapter! Everything is going to be revealed! Thanks to all those who followed, faved and reviewed…I have more to say about that later! I'm so excited that I'm just going to stop talking now and let you guys read! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordan does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

"We need to talk…again." He smiled shyly. I brought my hands to my face groaning.

"What do you not understand about _leave me alone_ -" I stopped mid-sentence, once I noticed the items in his hands.

He was holding two bags one big, the other small. The smaller one was hot pink and looked very girly with the weird frizzles on top. It was like a birthday gift. The other one was plain white, but seemed to contain something big _. What the hell was going on?_

Percy followed my gaze and handed me one of the bags. It was the small, hot pink one.

"What is this?" I asked not looking inside it yet. His shy smile turned into a small, sly smirk.

"You'd know if you'd open it-"

"Not in the mood Percy!" I warned and he held his hand up in mock surrender, yet the smirk still remained on his face. I rolled my eyes again.

I opened the bag. I pulled out what was inside, then stared at him. Leaning on my doorframe he anticipated my reaction, but I continued to stare at him. It's a stuffed bear.

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He nodded his head his green eyes shining with amusement.

"Press its hand!"

I looked down at the light brown bear's paw and sure enough it had a button that said _press me!_

Doing as he asked I pressed the button and it sang

 _"Don't be sad, I can't bear it!_ _Don't be mad, I can't bear it! Be happy so we can bear-hug!"_

I watched Percy laugh at the message while I remained unamused and annoyed.

"You get it?" He laughed and I glared.

"Because he's a bear-"

"Yeah I think I got the gist!" I snapped angry.

"Did you really a stupid bear song would make me forgive you?!"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"No! But I thought it'd lighten the mood a little bit! There's more in there!"

Scared to find out what else was in the bag, I contemplated if I should look or not. I didn't have a chance to make that choice as Percy quickly snatched the bag away from me.

"Hey!" I cried annoyed, but Percy just shook his head at.

"But you'll only find out what's in the bag, when you talk to me!"

"I am talking to you! But your ears are filled with so much bull crap that you can't hear me-"

"Anyways," He started again, ignoring me. I could practically smell the smoke fuming out of my ears.

"We're going to talk about what happened today and then we're going to do something fun!"

"No! What's really going to happen is you're going to go back to Thalia's house and I'm going to relax and forget about this horrid day in my house! We talked, now goodbye!" I said about to slam the door.

"Wait!" He shouted and I hastily shushed him.

"Stop yelling, someone can see us and think were dating! Just leave!"

I heard my phone ring from the dining room and I scowled.

"Tell you're cousin to stop calling me too-"

"I just want to talk Annabeth!" He pleaded with me and I folded my arms looking at anything besides him.

"Well I'm done talking!"

"Then just listen!" He tried to compromise taking a step forward. I felt his cool breath fan my face and I shivered, glad I was facing away from him.

"Please!" He begged in a voice that made my heart clench.

He didn't deserve another chance and it was illogical to give him one. He slammed a door in my face, he called me names, he made me cry, he held me against my will and to top it all off he made me get detention! My mind is screaming at me to shove him out the door and never talk to him again, but when I looked up and met his eyes…I just couldn't do it!

"Fine," I submitted my will power crumbling over his intense eyes.

"We can talk, but you only have five minutes to convince me!"

Percy smiled again, his previously desperate eyes, shining with a happiness only he could have.

"Yes! I promise you won't regre-"

"Just shut up and come inside!"

I moved out of the doorway and he followed me into the living room. Looking around the room I was glad my parents forced me to clean it up a few days ago. The white carpet was clean as was the white couch. The brown coffee table was clear and neat. The only thing bothering me was the pictures on it.

I quickly turned down the embarrassing baby picture of me and sat on the couch. Percy followed and I faced him.

"Whatever you want to talk about, make it quick cause I mean it when I say five minu-"

"I made a mistake by accusing you today and I'm sorry!" He blurted out and I was taken aback at his straightforwardness.

"I shouldn't have accused you of telling Luke when I didn't know the facts and if I could go back and take back what I said I would!" He said with a sad smile and I looked at my palms.

"But you can't…Why'd you say all those things in the first place?" I asked pretending to not care that much, by playing with my finger nails. My heart was pounding.

"I don't know!" He sighed frustrated.

"I was just being stupid! I was mad at you because I thought you started the rumor for attention or to get Luke off your back! I thought you were being selfish!"

"But I would never do that-"

"I know!" He said cutting off my soon to be rant.

"I know you'd never do that, but because it came from Thalia I started to remember what happened last year when-"

I shook my head and scoffed.

"So it _was_ because of last year! You thought I started this whole thing because of what happened with Luke!"

"No I don't! Well, not because of Luke, but because of what happened with Thalia!"

"You're such a jerk!" I spat insulted. I looked up and Percy's eyes widened as he tried to take back his words rambling.

"No! I didn't mean that, I-I meant that I thought back to when Thalia was crying to me over the phone, about you betraying her by being with Luke, which I know now obviously isn't true! Only I didn't that back then and I thought you were just a selfish, mean, bitch that-"

"Language!" I reminded him, as my anger defused. Percy's face was flushed and he tripped over his words.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to call you a bitch-I mean female dog! I just thought you were mean and selfish at the time, but that was before I met you! Well…When I first met you I still thought you were a mean, but that's only because you didn't like me and because of all the things Thalia told me-"

I held up a hand stopping him, before rubbing my temple.

"Please stop! You're making my head spin!" I said half annoyed and half amused by his rants. Percy sighed frustrated and paused for a second to think of what he wanted to say.

"I judged you based on what Thalia told me and I shouldn't have done that. I know you'd never lie like that, but I thought I could trust Thalia's word. I've known her my entire life and I've only met you a couple of days ago. Who would you believe?"

He looked at me again with those pleading eyes and I thought about his situation. I imagined what it would be like to live with a close cousin or any relative and run into their friend. A friend you've heard terrible things about nonetheless! Then all these rumors pop up out of nowhere and the friends telling you one thing, while your close relative it telling you another...Is there really a choice?

As much as it pained me to say it, I murmured

"You're right. I probably would've believed her too."

I sighed, throwing my head back on the couch, realizing how inconsiderate I was. Percy sighed as well, but his was more from relief.

"Finally!" He exclaimed and I raised my head up the tiniest bit to look at him. His shoulders slouched as he finally relaxed.

"Damn Annabeth! I thought you'd never forgive me!"

His reaction made the tension in the room disappear, but my embarrassment stayed nonetheless. I still wasn't used to this whole blushing thing and the small heat radiating from my cheeks, was getting me annoyed.

"I'm really sorry!" I apologized and he shook his head.

"You don't need to apologize-"

"Yes I do! I was a complete…"

"Bitch?" He suggested. I gave him a warning stare, but nodded my head.

"Yeah, that. I guess with everything that happened last year, I jumped to conclusions-"

"It's fine!" He said, but I knew it wasn't. I wasn't.

I sat up a little straighter on the couch, knowing that this was going to end with really good results or really bad ones.

"I-I want to tell you what really happened. With Luke and Thalia."

Percy's smile faded a little and the relief in his eyes changed to concern.

"You don't have to do that-"

"If you want to be friends with me, you should know the full story. You shouldn't be submitted to these bits and pieces of what Thalia, cause I bet she didn't tell you about how she reacted to everything."

Percy cocked his head, a confused look on his face. I took that as his answered and chuckled bitterly.

"So as you know, Thalia and Luke started dating at the beginning of junior year. Thalia was head over heels for him and all that crap, when he started making moves on me…He was actually sitting where you are right now when he first tried to get with me."

Percy made a face and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Wait!" He said his charcoal eyebrows raised.

"You let him in your house?!" He questioned staring at me incredulously and I folded my arms defensively.

"Yeah, but I didn't know he was trying to get with me or anything! He was- or seemed, to be into Thalia so it's not like I expected anything!"

"But didn't you think it was a little weird that he just showed up-"

"He told me that he was planning something special for Thalia and wanted my help! I didn't know he was trying to cheat!"

Percy thought about it for a second. I bit my lip as I waited for him to continue. There was no point in me going on, if he already didn't believe me. He gave me a nod, but his mind seemed elsewhere.

"It's okay Percy. I understand if you don't believe me it does seem-"

"No! It's not that I don't believe you! I just can't believe Thalia would fall for such a sleazebag!"

His words took me off guard as I stared at him puzzled.

"So you do believe me?"

Percy gave me a nonchalant shrug along with a half-smile.

"Of course I believe you! And it's not just because I don't want to start another argument!" He joked and I rolled my eyes to play off the tension that entered the room as he mentioned our previous argument.

"Well you might have a hard time believing what happened next. When I realized Luke was suggesting that we be together, I slapped him and kicked him out-"

"Yeah, I can believe that!" Percy interrupted smirking.

"Seems like a thing you would do!"

He stared at me intensely and with the devilish smirk on his face and mischievous look in his eyes, my cheeks went aflame. I looked down at my wrist as my blonde hair made a curtain over my face, so he wouldn't see my blush.

"Not that! Luke kept making advances on me for about three or four weeks, before Thalia caught him in the act. After Thalia found out about everything, Luke started these horrible rumors that he 'got what he wanted from Thalia and I' and that he preferred to be with me! Which obviously isn't true cause I can't stand the guy! But of course the entire school believed him and I was labeled as the 'tramp who stole her best friend's boyfriend' for months. Thalia refused to talk to me for at least a month, but that wasn't even the worse part! The worst part is that she did nothing about it! Thalia didn't even try to defend me, she just pretended that I wasn't the laughing stock of the school and went on her merry way! Today was less than half of what I experienced then, and I'm sure tomorrow will only be worse…"

Sighing I looked back up at Percy. His expression was unreadable as his eyebrows knit tightly together, his jaw tight.

"Now you know everything." I said trying for a smile, but failing. Percy scoffed bitterly and I bit my lip.

"Look I'm not trying to turn you against Thalia, I swear! The last thing I want is for you two to go to war with each other! I told you all of this because I wanted you to know, why I reacted the way I did today. I don't have a lot of friends, but as much as I hate to admit it…I consider you one of them."

"Gee Annabeth, that really warms my heart!" He replied back sarcastically placing a hand on his chest. I shrugged my shoulders smiling a sugary sweet smile.

"I meant every word." I proudly stated and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you did!"

"Well I just said that so obviously!"

"No one likes a wiseass-"

"Language!" I reminded him for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He was about to say something when he paused. A smirk that made my stomach flip appeared on his face.

"Alright! No one likes a wisegirl!"

I stared at him my face blank. _Wisegirl? That's the best he can up with?_

"Oh c'mon! You've gotta admit, that was pretty clever! Even you couldn't come up with something that good!" He challenged and I crossed my arms indignantly.

"Because I'm not stupid! Wisegirl is unclever and idiotic!"

"Don't talk about yourself that way!" He said freshly, the smirk never leaving his face. Even I had to let out a little chuckle.

"Wisegirl is not my name, don't call me tha-"

"Anyway Wisegirl," Percy started purposefully ignoring me.

"I was thinking we could-"

"Don't call me that!" I exclaimed and he pretended to look at me bewildered.

"Don't call you what?"

I sighed running a hand through my hair, but couldn't fight off my smile. Sure, he was annoying at times, but he could also be really funny. Of course, I'd never tell him that or admit it out loud!

"Hey Annabeth! I got you som-oh!"

I turned my attention away from Percy and looked at the new voice. My eyes widened and I stood up from out of my seat surprised.

"D-Dad!" I stammered shocked. My father stood there in his black business suit, staring daggers at the young male sitting on his couch. His eyes narrowed as he took in the scene.

"Who is this?" He asked intimidatingly.

 _Ships!_

 **Uh oh! Annabeth's in trouble! What do you think is going to happen? Tell me what you thought about Thalia, Annabeth and Luke's history! Are you team Annabeth or team Thalia? I'd like to take this moment to give a special shout out to CHESSELOVER! Cheeselover has read and commented on all my stories and I want to thank them for giving me such great constructive criticism! I'm so glad you are reading all of my stories and are enjoying them! Reviewers like you make my day! As a wise reader once said…PERCABETH IS FANTABULOUS!**

 **See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm back with another chapter that I know you guys will love! I don't want to give anything away so read away and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordon does.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

An awkward pause passed between all three of us, as I stared at my father with an unconvincing smile on my face. His arms were crossed and he looked at Percy with a look of disdain.

"I'm going to ask you again, Annabeth. Why is there a boy in my living room?"

I tried to push down the wave of embarrassment at him using 'that tone' on me. The tone you _never_ want your parents to use when you have company around. My mind was coming up blank and there was no way I was going to answer his question any time soon.

"Hi Mr. Chase, it's nice to meet you. I'm Percy." Percy introduced himself, standing up. He had on that megawatt smile of his as he reached a hand out to my father.

My father shook his hand, but his face remained the same. He even went as far to take an obvious scan of Percy's attire, from head to toe, before looking at him cold and calculated. When did he become like mom?

"What are you doing with my daughter?" He asked, without an ounce of friendliness. I felt like dying right then and there. Still Percy continued to smile politely, despite my dad's animosity.

"I go to school with Annabeth and there was a little misunderstanding we had to work out-"

"Are you her boyfriend?"

"Dad!" I cried, shocked at his straightforwardness. I was beyond embarrassed at this point, but Percy chuckled not missing a beat.

"No sir. Annabeth and I are not dating."

My dad looked back at me with uncertainty. I had never seen that look in his eyes, I realized. His usually warm and humorous gaze, was strict and demanding, though I don't know why. Before all this mess with Thalia, Luke used to come over all the time and dad never had a problem with it. What's with the drastic change of attitude?

"Annabeth is this the boy your mother was talking about last night?" He asked. Thinking back to my mom and dad's argument last night and their coldness toward each other this morning, I stammered

"Uh…What boy?" I asked though we both know, I know exactly what he's talking about. He folded his arms as he looked at me unamused. Percy gave me a questioning look and I sighed.

"Okay, he is the boy mom was talking about but we're not dating! We were just talking!"

"About dating?" Dad questioned.

"No!" I shouted frazzled and the small smirk on Percy's face made me turn visibly red. I struggled to find the right words for a few seconds and when I did, my mouth ran a hundred miles per hour.

"We're not dating and we're not talking about dating dad! Why does everyone jump to the conclusion that we're dating? I mean, all because he's the only guy I've really talked to in our school, doesn't mean I'm attracted to him! I can have male friends! It's not like there's some rule that only I, Annabeth Chase, are not allowed to talk to the opposite gender, cause that's ridiculous! Am I, right? I know I'm right, cause we're not dating-"

"Annabeth please! You're making my head spin!" Percy laughed mimicking me from what I said earlier.

"Yes Anna please! I got your point, just stop talking!" My dad agreed and my face flushed as they broke out into laughter. Why was I the one, who was always laughed at?

I stared at my fingers as I waited for them to stop. That laid back, easy look was brought back into my dad's eyes as he stared at Percy with a new-found respect. Slightly insulted, but mostly embarrassed I murmured

"You can stop laughing at me now!"

They ignored my request, my dad turning to face Percy.

"We'd probably go insane if she didn't stop! You've saved both of our lives today!" He complimented and Percy gave a nonchalant 'humble' shrug.

"No problem Mr. Chase! I've been waiting to tell her that, since we first met!"

I glared at Percy for his comment and he winked at me as my dad laughed. My stomach flipped and I looked always from him. I cleared my throat getting the attention of my dad.

"So, dad we still need to talk about some things…" I trialed off and he raised an amused eyebrow.

"Is that my hint to leave?" He asked and I nodded my head giving him a sugary smile. He shook his head as he turned to leave the living room.

"I'll leave, but if you two do anything there'll be some serious consequences!" He warned, more to Percy than to me.

"Bye dad!" I said trying to hurry up his exit and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm being kicked out of my own living room. You know I bought this house?"

"Love you!" I smiled internally screaming at him to go upstairs.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" He muttered and I waited until he was all the way up the stairs to sit back down on the couch.

"I'm keeping my door open!" He yelled from upstairs and I groaned throwing my hands over my face. When will it stop?

Percy laughed, amused by my dad's antics and I stared at him incredulously. How was he so cool about this? Yeah, he wasn't the one being humiliated by his father, but he should feel at least some embarrassment from the situation. It was selfish of him to let me be all embarrassed by myself, at least act embarrassed!

"Oh don't worry Annabeth!" Percy laughed, as if reading my thoughts. He leaned in and whispered to me

"It was just as painful talking to your dad as it was for you to listen to me talking to your dad!"

I blinked shocked. I was a spluttering mess as I looked back and forth between Percy and the staircase my dad took to descend upstairs.

"Y-You just-wait a minut-what?!"

Percy smiled at my expression before teasing me.

"The great Annabeth Chase finally gets stumped! This is one for the history books!"

I ignored him trying to wrap my head around his actions and words.

"You were just laughing at my misery and acting all friendly with my father, like five seconds ago! What do you mean it was painful for you?! If anyone was in pain, it was me for having to deal with that entire conversation!"

"I hate talking with adults!" He said his face twisting into a look of discomfort. He clearly wanted to move on from the topic, but I wasn't letting him.

"How can you hate talking to adults? You're so good at it! You charmed the socks off my mom yesterday night and now my dad thinks you're amazing as well!"

"That doesn't make things any less awkward!" He argued back and I raised a brow at him. He sighed at me and mimicking him, I sighed back. Folding my arms I pretended to pout and a smile tugged at the ends of his lips.

"You're mean…and very annoying." He said looking at me with _that_ look in his eyes. My heart leaped as I rolled my eyes.

"If anyone's annoying it's you-"

I was cut off by my dad shouting from upstairs

"Annabeth? Thalia's on the phone, she wants to talk to you!"

"-and Thalia." I finished giving a pointed look at Percy, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Tell her I don't want to talk to her-"

"I'm not getting into this one!" Dad called before I heard the sound of his heavy footsteps walking away from the top of the stairwell. I frowned before getting up, ignoring Percy's chuckles behind me. _Things are awkward, my butt!_

I walked up the stairs, dread filling my body with each step. The feeling of betrayal and past hurt was still present, whether I wanted to admit it or not. What Thalia did was messed up and inconsiderate. She knows I don't like Luke and for her to blindside me like that is not okay.

So when I went to the phone, I did something very simple. I hung up. It was very easy and I felt no remorse when I called out to my dad

"If she calls again, don't answer."

I heard him grunt in response. I put my shoulders back as I walked back down the stairs. I entered the living room, to see Percy biting back a grin. He was completely oblivious to what had just happened ad I hoped it would stay that way. His hypnotizing eyes had that mischievous spark in them, that made me feel like a child again.

"What did you do now?" I asked taking a seat next to him. Percy laughed his usual, deep joyful, laugh before shaking his head.

"I know your secret!" He playfully teased me and I looked at him bewildered.

"My secret?" I questioned and he nodded his head excited. He stood up from the couch and walked behind me, pacing back and forth. My grey eyes followed him as his playful sparkling ones trained on me. He circled around me a few times, the big white bag in his hands.

"Is there a reason you're going all stalker like on me-"

My breath hitched as he suddenly stopped, putting his face right in front of mine. His green eyes were now staring right into mine and it made me self-conscious. I looked down, trying to fight off the blush I felt coming. I stared at my palms.

"Close your eyes." He said and I could feel his cool breath fan softly across my face. Suppressing a shiver, I did as he asked, slowly closing my eyes.

"Why do I have to-"

He cut me off, shushing me and I frowned.

"Don't shush me-Ah!" I screamed as what felt like hundreds of huge pebbles being thumped all over my body. Panicked, I opened my eyes leaping off the couch. Bewildered, I came face to face with a laughing Percy.

"What the hell was-" I paused mid-yell when I saw the contents splattered all over my couch. I gasped, my eyes widening. Chocolate.

At least a hundred tiny pieces of Hershey chocolate was all over my couch and when I moved around, felt some down my shirt as well. I looked at Percy to see him holding the big white bag, which was now completely empty and realized this wasn't a dream.

"Surprise!" He exclaimed, still laughing and I squealed. I nearly knocked him down by the gigantic hug I gave him and I think that choking sound was him spitting out some of my hair that got into his mouth. Still I bounced around, celebrating like a little girl.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I repeated over, and over again, before pulling away from him, smiling at his handsome face.

"How did you know?" I asked excited. I've had a secret obsession with chocolate since I was a kid. I loved any kind, but my favorite was milk chocolate. My dad always sneaks a few pieces to me before bed, but my mom throughs a fit whenever she finds the hidden wrappers in my room. Only a few people knew of my love for chocolate and I want to know how Percy became one of those people.

However, he didn't answer me. I looked at him waiting for a response, but Percy just stood there staring at me. A small smile was etched on his face and I cocked my head. His green eyes swept across my entire face, darting back and forth. He had a special look in his eyes again and my body seemed to erupt with fire.

I blinked at him and he blinked back snapping out of his daydream. He cast his gaze downward.

"Sorry what'd you say?" He asked, but I didn't mind. I repeated the question still ecstatic.

"How did you know I loved chocolate?"

Percy's face broke out into a large smile and he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Thalia told me a while back, when she was blabbing about you. You have excellent taste by the way! My mom makes chocolate chip cookies for me all the time…" He admitted and I looked back to the large pile of candy.

"Well," I said turning and walking towards the couch. "I can't eat all of this alone. I wouldn't mind if I got a little help."

I gave Percy a look, before picking up and tossing him a small Hershey's chocolate. Catching it with ease, he looked at me as if searching for signs of approval. I nodded my head at him, before grabbing several handfuls myself. I sat down and dumped the pile between my legs, clapping when I saw the amount of goodies that I would soon devour.

Percy chuckled before taking a seat next to me on the floor. I hurriedly picked out a piece, opening up the silver wrapper excited. I barely had time to even look at the small square bar, before shoving it in my mouth.

I moaned as the milk chocolate melted in my mouth, feeling my chocolate withdrawal melt away as well. I turned to Percy to see him holding his partially opened wrapper inches away from his mouth. He stared at me red faced, but I was too consumed in my chocolate to care.

"Oh!" I moaned again, savoring in the taste. "I could kiss you right now Percy!"

His face became a darker red and loud, rushed, footsteps came tumbling down the stairs. Alarmed and frazzled my dad appeared in front of us, his eyes darting back and forth between Percy and I. Staring at him startled I asked

"What's wrong?!"

He didn't answer me at first and Percy was no help as he wasn't talking eager. He stared, red faced, at the ground occasionally glancing at my dad and I.

"What are you guys talking about?" My dad asked me, though there was a slight edge to his tone as he looked at Percy.

"Nothing much! Percy just brought me this truck load of candy!" I exclaimed, gesturing behind me to the mess on the couch.

My dad looked back and did a double take. His brown eyes widened tremendously as he took in all the sweets.

"W-Why?"

"I should probably get going." Percy said, getting up. I looked up at him and frowned.

"But-"

"I have a lot of homework to do and I need to talk to Thalia."

I stood to my feet, some candy falling off of me.

"You're not going to mention what I told you, right?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a complete idiot, you know? I'm not going tell her, but you need to. Like I said, she's not a mind reader."

"What are you talking about?" Dad asked confused as I walked Percy to the door.

"I know she's not a mind reader, but she won't understand! She'll think what you were thinking a few hours ago, that I only want attention!"

"You don't know that, for all we know she'll understand."

I gave him a look.

"It's Thalia we're talking about." I deadpanned and he ran a hand through his fluffy, black hair.

"Didn't you talk to her on the phone?" He asked and I turned my attention towards the floor.

"About that…" I laughed nervously and he sighed.

"You are a very difficult person." He said and on instinct I fought back.

"No I'm not!"

He gave me a pointed look and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll talk to her about everything when I'm ready, but you cannot say anything! I mean it Percy-"

"Yeah, yeah! I know. I won't tell her."

"Good…Thanks for dropping bye." I said awkwardly, but oddly meant every word. I don't usually get guests, but I surprisingly liked having Percy over. He was sort of easy to talk to, in a weird complicated way.

"I'd say thanks for inviting me, but…we all know I wasn't welcome." He joked referring to my original reaction of him coming into my house.

I chuckled and he smiled. It was lopsided, making me smile even more. Dad cleared his throat catching my attention again. I glanced over my shoulder forgetting he was still here. I looked back at Percy.

"I'll see you later." I said gesturing with my eyes to my dad. Percy got the hint and took a few steps back, until he was on the first of the three stairs.

"Yeah, I'll see you later…It was nice to meet you Mr. Chase!"

My dad put a tense hand on my shoulders, a polite smile plastered on his face.

"Nice to meet you too Percy!"

He waited until Percy turned his back to slam the door shut. With a stern look in his brown eyes, he grabbed me by the shouders.

"You know you're not allowed to date until you're married, right?"

I stared at him for a few seconds, not sure if he was being serious or not, before throwing my head back laughing.

"Sure, dad, sure!"

 **Awww! A little father daughter moment! Don't you just love them! I can't wait until next chapter, it's going to be intense! There will be a whole lot of drama! Don't forget to follow, fave, and review! PERCABETH IS INCREDIBLE!**

 **See ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! I'm back! I know it took me super long to update this time, but things were crazy! I'm not going to get into much detail because I don't want to bore you, but I can assure you I spent a lot of time on this chapter! I hope after reading this chapter you see the more human side of Annabeth…I'll just leave it at that. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordon does.**

 **Annabeth POV**

I laid in bed that night, unable to fall asleep. I looked at the clock, then back at the white, plain ceiling. It was almost twelve o'clock. I was usually asleep by ten.

I tossed the covers off of me again, contemplating to get up or not before once again deciding to stay put. I need to go to sleep, I told myself for the hundredth time. The simple suggestion wasn't enough though. My mind was awake my own thoughts keeping me up.

Looking over my shoulder, to the nightstand, I sighed. I reached across and picked up my phone. Thalia had stopped texting and calling me awhile ago.

I opened it to play a game on my phone, when my brain stopped me again. I have to go to sleep, it reminded me and I clenched the bedsheets next to me.

I hated dwelling on these things. I hated how my brain was telling me to go to sleep, but keeping me awake at the same time. I hated how I had been through this before, but what I hated most was that it was the same person dragging me through the mud again. Of course I knew that Thalia and I would always come back together again, but that doesn't make the rumors any less annoying or the things we said to each other any less real. The damage has already been done.

"Things are going to be fine." I reassured myself putting my phone back down.

I tossed onto my other side a little less restless. Thalia and I have gone through many ups and downs, but at the end of the day she's like a sister to me. Plus it's only high school!

 _This is my last year and soon I'll be leaving all these horrid people to start my life. I'll become the successful architect that I know I can be and forget about these stupid rumors!_

The thoughts comforted me and I felt my eyes become heavier. I closed them, pulling the covers over my shoulder. _Thalia and I will be just fine_ , I thought before falling asleep.

 _Time Skip_

I checked myself in the mirror again, making sure I had everything I needed. It was six-thirty and I was already dressed. Mom was driving me to school today. She thinks it's because I'm going into extra help.

I glanced down at my outfit. Dark blue jeans with a light grey sweater, I checked before shrugging my shoulders. _Simple enough._

I wore my curly blonde hair in a ponytail, a few stubborn curls falling out of the elastic rubber band. I ignored them deciding I looked good enough and grabbed my bag.

I walked down the stairs and to the dining room. My mom was already there, sitting down and staring intensely at some paper work. Her hair was up in her usual sophisticated bun, showing off her beautiful features. She was in a black business suit and had her black purse resting next to her on the table.

Maybe this was the first time I noticed it or maybe it was just today, but she seemed to be energized. She had this certain light radiating off of her, almost like a glow. Even with the slight frown, as she looked over paper work, she still had this happy aura to her.

"Morning mom." I smiled making my presence known. She glanced up at me before starting to put the paperwork away.

"Hey, hon. You ready to go?" She asked and I nodded my head. Getting out her car keys, mom took her bag and we headed for the door.

Once we were in the car, mom turned on the engine and we drove off. We sat in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the peacefulness of the early morning. I looked out my window and saw the warm pinkish glare of the sun, about to come up. I sighed content and mom looked over at me.

"So…" She started keeping her eyes on the road. "Your father told me some interesting things last night regarding you and a boy."

She didn't even try to ease the subject in, instead following her usual tactic of catching her victims off guard. I cleared my throat, the three chocolates at the bottom of my bag growing heavier.

I continued to look out the window.

"Oh really." I responded playing dumb.

"Yeah! He mentioned how you two seemed to be very cozy with each other…Is this the same boy I met Sunday?"

I nodded my head, trying to keep on my poker face.

"Mmm hmm!"

Mom honked at the small bird in the middle of the road. The beautiful little creature took off, flying away. _How I wish I was that bird!_

"What's his name?" She asked, making me envy that bird more.

"Percy." I answer clipped, but in the most respectful way possible.

"Percy…Interesting name. He's quite the looker, isn't he?"

I nodded my head, growing extremely uncomfortable with the present topic. Her grey eyes dart to me and the road a few times.

"Yes, he's also quite charming as well..." She hinted and I tried to conceal my blush.

"Well I wouldn't say that!" I rolled my eyes, remembering how he acted when we first met. If only she knew!

Mom gave me one last knowing smile, before having mercy on me. She turned on the radio, breaking the peaceful morning silence as the forecast for the day sounded through the car.

I slumped back in my seat, my nerves kicking off. There goes another person thinking I like Percy!

We were about to pass the bagel shop, a block away from my school when I stopped my mom.

"You can drop me off here mom! I wanted to get breakfast before I went to school, I'll just walk over after!"

Mom nodded her head, a careful expression on her face.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

I stared at her for a second, before frowning slightly.

"Okay…bye."

Slamming the car door shut, before she got the chance to respond, I made my way to the small shop. As I approached I heard the distant sound of the car window roll down.

"Have a nice day sweetie!" My mother yelled before driving off. I stared after her, the skid marks evident on the street, before shaking my head. _They weren't exaggerating about those mood swings!_

Looking around the shop there were few people, much to my relief. One kid, about fifteen was off to the side, listening to music. He was in his own little world fortunately not paying any attention to me as a slightly older girl was at a table peacefully sipping on some coffee. Pushing my shoulders back I walked pass them without a hitch.

I ordered a muffin before making my way out the door. The cool air hit my face as I let out a sigh of relief. God, I'm such a loser! The great Annabeth Chase afraid of being recognized by her peers! How the mighty have fallen!

I walked into school trying to hold my head high, reminding myself in a few hours it's all be over. A few teachers passed me on the to my locker, shooting me bright smiles. I attempted to mimic their enthusiasm, but found myself unable to in such a hell hole.

I gnawed at my lip as I anxiously waited for the school library to open. _If I could stay there before first period, I'd be fine-_

"Annabeth?" A husky voice asked and I stopped staring into space. I turned my head to come face to face with Percy.

I froze for a second. _What was he doing here? Crap! Crap! Crap!_

"Hey Percy." I forced a smile and he raised an eyebrow at me. My heart was pounding and my stomach was in knots as he stopped in front of me.

"Are you okay?" He asked his bright green eyes never leaving my face. I held his stare for a few seconds before subtly looking down at my feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine…What are you doing here this early?" I ask and he sighs sliding his back against the wall. Following his actions I take a seat on the ground next to him.

"I have to write this short response for English and their printer doesn't work so…" He said referring to the Grace household.

I nodded my head in understanding not saying anything. Percy continued to stare at my face, scanning me for something. Trying to appear happy I gave him a small forced smile.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked concerned. It felt like he could see right through me. That no matter what I say, he's always going to know the truth.

"I'm fine Percy." I lie but he's not buying it.

His lips pull down into a tiny frown as he shakes his head.

"You can tell me Annabeth! I won't judge-"

"I know." I say, before we fall into a dead silence. I didn't want to be rude and glancing back at Percy I could see the slight hurt in his eyes. It was impossible to not notice the sudden darkening of his green eyes and I bit my lip.

"I'm just a little nervous…that's all." I answered hoping to wash away any damage I may have caused.

Percy looks me straight in the eyes and I shift uncomfortably.

"Why?" He asked, but his tone was different. He already knew why. He wasn't dumb, despite popular belief.

"Because I don't want to deal with these idiots." I deadpan.

Percy laughed at my response causing some tension to lift. As weird as it sounded, I could smell him. The little space between us made his scent extremely present and I wanted to sniff him all day.

"I should've expected that response from you!" He chuckles leaning his head against the wall. I stop sniffing him. It surprises me how genuine my smile is now.

We sit in silence for awhile, neither of us saying anything. I looked out into the empty hall way that would soon be filled with hormone raging boys and superficial girls. The thought was enough to make one curl into a ball and cry but luckily for me and society, there was hope. Every now and then there were teenagers like me who were just a little bit sane.

Before we knew it the click clack of heels sounded on the ground. A lady appeared in front of us. I recognized her as the librarian. She shot Percy and I a bright smile, happy that there were some kids who wanted to learn, before opening the library doors. I think she too knows the ratio of idiotic teens to sane ones as well.

Once we were inside Percy headed towards the computers and I followed him. The computers were about four years old, but still working. They got the job done, but the slowness could sometimes get unbearable.

"Need any help?" I asked and Percy smiled.

"I actually do!" He replied taking out a crumbled up piece of paper from his book bag. He handed it to me and I gave him a look.

"Sorry…" He apologized sheepishly. "I'm not the neatest person."

Shaking my head I straighten out the peace of paper. On it was unsurprisingly sloppy handwriting, but as I read over it I saw that it was a pretty good paragraph.

"Can you read this to me, while I type?" He asked scratching the back of his neck. His face was turning red for some reason and I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Sure…Are you okay?"

Percy nodded his head, but I could see the hesitation in his eyes. I stared at him expectantly, not moving forward until I got some answers.

Taking in my expression for a few moments, Percy suddenly moved his hand to my face. I looked into his eyes trying to mask my surprise as he gently pushed a curl out of my face. His finger tips brushed against my face as he slowly pulled the curl behind my ear, leaving a trace of tingles behind.

"Thanks…" I say as he gives me a small smile. I clear my throat turning my attention back to his paper, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach.

"Why don't we get started?" I suggested though it came out more as a question.

Percy nodded his head and logged into the computer. I started reading to him. He paused between every word as he typed and I didn't know if it was because of his dyslexia or if he just didn't know how to type. Either way I ended up kicking him out of the seat, us switching roles. I typed while he read to me, his dyslexia not acting up due to the fact that he could recall the gist of what he wrote.

By the time we were done people had started to fill in. I was just about to leave when Percy stops me. I look at him to see his face has turned serious.

"You know I wouldn't take things personal if you decide you don't want to you know…" He trails off and I frown.

"What?"

His eyes dart to all the people in the room.

"If you don't want to be seen with me. Some of these kids can be real idiots and I understand if you don't want to deal with them because of me."

I'm not going to lie. I did contemplate his offer for a second, but once I saw the fleeting look of hurt sweep over his eyes I knew I couldn't do it. Not only for him, but for myself. I can't let people's opinion's stop me from doing what I want to do. And what I want to do, is be with Percy…not like romantically but you know in a friendship sort of way-gah! You know what I mean!

I took a step forward having to look slightly up to meet his eyes. We were face to face and that funny electricity was in the air again. I smirked a little when his face started to turn a little pink and he took a step back. I took a step forward not breaking eye contact.

"I think," I breathed staring into his beautiful eyes. "I want you to walk me to class."

He raised his eyebrows in shock before smiling back at me.

"I think I'd like that." He replied smoothly. I tried to suppress the shiver that ran down my spin.

"Good."

 **Things are getting good! Wasn't that just super cute! We have reached over 200 FOLLOWERS! That is freaking amazing and I know the number will only increase as we enter the new year! I can't wait until next chapter I know you guys will love it! Don't forget to follow, fav, and review! PERCABETH IS AMAZNG LIKE OUR 210 FOLLOWERS!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! See ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy New Years everybody! I hope this new year brings you guys prosperity and God bless! This story has been doing tremendously well and I love all the reviews! Keep it up you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series Rick Riordon does.**

 **Annabeth POV**

I probably should've expected it, but it seems like I've underestimated the stupidity of my fellow peers. As soon as Percy and I walked out of the library it was like a flashback of last year only much worse. Like wolves they seemed to sense Percy and I as their heads snapped in our direction. Nudging their friends the whispers started.

"Well shit." Percy muttered and I elbowed him.

"You really need to stop cursing! It's a terrible habit!" I glared at him, yet he just brushed me off.

"I'm so sorry mom." He muttered sarcastically.

I glared at him and he does a mock salute in return. I wondered how it was possible for one to be unbearably irritating one minute then sweet the next. He's like a sour patch kid.

We continued our walk down the hallway ignoring the stares. We were just walking pass my locker when a loud voice shouts.

"Annabeth!"

I stupidly turned around immediately regretting the action. A few feet away from me stood the electric blue eyed, dark haired girl I was trying to avoid. Thalia.

A handful of people kept walking as she made her way to me, most people waiting in anticipation to see the 'show'. I stiffened as she got closer and turned to Percy.

"You didn't tell her anything, right?" I asked and he shook his head, his dark hair moving with him. His eyes were trained on Thalia.

"Nope!" He said popping the 'p'. His care free attitude eased my nerves a little bit as Thalia reached us an annoyed expression on her face.

"Where have you been?" She asks me folding her arms. "I've been trying to reach you, but you wouldn't answer your phone."

I frown at her confrontational tone and fold my own arms. Percy notices and steps a little in between us. He shoots Thalia a scolding look.

"Why don't we do this at-"

"I don't want to talk you." I say flatly, narrowing my eyes at her as anger starts to bubble in my chest. She looks taken aback at my tone before she recomposes herself.

"What's your problem Annabeth?" She snaps and I blink. _What was my problem? My problem!_

The unapologetic look on her face makes my fingers clench into tight fists.

"What's _your_ problem?! I'm not the one spreading rumors that Percy and I are dating!"

"I'm not spreading rumors! You did that on your own!"

I grit my teeth letting out a bitter laugh. I shake my head as she glared at me and Percy looks at her incredulously just as surprised by her attitude as I am. He points an accusing finger in her direction.

"You told me that Annabeth told Luke we were dating, but she didn't."

"Yeah she did." Thalia said and I felt like ripping my hair out.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about! I don't even talk to Luke-"

"Yes you did!" She insisted. " _You_ told the whole entire school you two were dating. _You_ shouted it and everybody heard! It's _your_ fault! Stop trying to pin the blame on me!"

I was about to respond when Percy intervened.

"Okay let's just stop." He said. "You guys obviously aren't getting anywhere and we're starting to attract an audience."

I broke my stare down with Thalia and looked out to the side. He was right. We weren't loud, but a few nosy people were staring at the three of us. I glared at every single one of them as Percy continued

"We'll settle this at lunch, ok?"

"Fine." Thalia huffed and a strong look flashed through Percy's eyes. He stared at Thalia for what seemed like a second too long before taking a long exhale through his nose. Thalia quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What?" She asked and Percy shook his head at her, like one would do to a child.

"You're unbelievable." He mutters and I tried to keep my face neutral, cause to say I was shocked would be an understatement. I could tell by his eyes that wasn't angry, but he was trying his best to keep his cool.

"I honestly can't believe your acting like this Thalia, it's really disappointing."

Thalia scoffed again, but she let her mask fall for a second. That's when I saw it. I saw the hurt in her eyes as her gaze flickered from me to Percy. It quickly went away as she feigned to be uninterested with the situation.

"You've literally been here for four days Percy. The only thing you know about Annabeth is her name-"

"I know that you're acting like a terrible best friend." Percy snapped back and Thalia takes a step back. For a second her eyes looks at me to defend her, but I just shake my head. It was true. She wasn't a terrible best friend, but at this moment she sure was acting like it.

"Like Percy said, we'll settle this at lunch."

As soon as I was finished Thalia stormed off, angrily weaving her way through people. We watch her as she goes before she disappears into the crowds. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding before turning to Percy. He had an indifferent expression on his face as he stared out into the hallway.

A wave of guilt washed over me. I shouldn't have gotten him involved with any of this. I fiddle with my thumbs as I try to form the right words. His attention shifts towards me.

"I-um…" My mind draws blank, with Percy still looking at me expectantly. My eyes wander to the hall where Thalia left.

"W-Why'd you d-do that? Now she's…y-you guys are…I didn't want to-"

"It's fine Annabeth." Percy cut me off a troubled look on his face. "Don't worry about us. We've been through worse."

His words don't reassure me like they're supposed to. Instead I'm left with a feeling of dread mixed with self-anger. I'm even more confused and don't know how I'm supposed to feel. A stressed sigh escapes me and Percy rests a hand on my shoulder. It's a friendly gesture that makes my heart warm the slightest bit.

"Let's go to class." He suggests and I give him a small smile. We start to walk down the hallway again. We attract stares since we're walking together, but luckily that's all they are. Stares.

"So this is what it's like to be popular." Percy commented and I couldn't tell if he was mad or amused.

"I guess." I say choosing my words carefully. I held on to the strap of my backpack tighter, shifting the weight of it between my shoulders. The awkwardness could be felt a mile away, as we walked together in sync.

It didn't help that I also felt like all eyes were on me. That I was under a microscope and everyone was examining me, dissecting every part of me bit by bit. Their eyes burned me and I could feel them probing at me, looking for flaws…Okay maybe I'm being a little dramatic, but that's how it feels!

"So..." Percy drags out after a deep sigh. "Detention on Friday? That should be fun, huh?"

I quirk an eyebrow at him, but can't help the small smile that creeps it's way to my face.

"You do know what detention is right? Sitting in a smelly classroom in complete silence, while you reflect on your life decisions. Ring any bells?" I tease him a little and he smiles rubbing his hands together.

"If there's anything that stays the same, it's detention. It's like coming back home again!" He jokes, but his laugh is a little too strained and his face a little too serious for my taste.

I bit my lip for a few seconds, contemplating whether to question him or not. His eyes got this slightly far away gaze to them that he tried to cover up by smiling, but I saw right through it. He was sad. Like _really_ sad. The shine in his emerald eyes seemed to lose it's sparkle and his walking pace slowed down for just a fraction of a second.

I cleared my throat to catch his attention. He blinked a few times before turning his focus on me, his eyes still glazed.

"Where did you live before you moved here?" I finally asked before I lost my nerve.

We were approaching our separate classrooms, with a few minutes to spare. Part of me was expecting him to give me a curt one word answer before storming off into his classroom, but Percy surprised me.

"I lived in New York with my parents before I came to San Francisco." He answered, stopping at the side of my classrooms doorway. He leaned against the frame comfortably as he thought back to his home.

"New York?" I yelped surprised. "You mean _the_ New York?"

Percy nodded his head a small smile tipping at the corners of his lips. "Yeah. Good ole New York City."

"New York _City_? The Big Apple!"

Percy broke out into a real genuine laugh, amused by my reaction. I was completely flabbergasted!

"Oh my gosh. I've been hanging out with a New Yorker all this time!" I cried and he rolled his eyes.

"You're acting as if we're not human Annabeth. We're not the nicest people in the world, but we're still apart of the human species. Well, most of us-"

"Are the buildings really as big as the pictures or is it just the angle it's shot at? I mean we have some pretty nice towers here, but New York is packed! Gosh the structure of the buildings and how they're placed so closely, yet they miraculously blend together is crazy! It's so busy yet peaceful at the same time." I gushed before hastily taking my backpack off. I got out my black architect binder, leaning closer to Percy, before pointing out the picture to him.

"Have you ever been to this theater? It's off Broadway, but it's just as good if not better than any theater out there. I mean look at the beautiful art on the walls and the way the top part kind of caves in-"

"Awww! Look at the two lovebirds!" A girl shouted as she walked past us. I stopped mid-sentence as those who were in the hallway looked in our direction. My happy glow evaporated and a few people snickered at the girls outburst. Fiery anger seemed to seep through every cell of my body as I trained my eyes at the back of the female dog's brown hair.

"At least I can get somebody to love me and not just some stupid one night stand you poltroon, loblolly, slu-"

The rest of my sentence was muffled by Percy, who hastily covered my mouth and pulled me into my classroom.

"Lemf meee go!" I attempt to yell at him, but my voice comes out muffled. Percy sighs as I contract my stomach, twisting and turning to try and pull his large hand off my mouth.

"Stop screaming." He said and I shouted with even more force. He pressed his hand harder against my mouth, muffling me. "Calm the hell down Annabeth!"

I screamed louder continuing to twist and turn. He pulled me closer and closer to him despite my futile efforts, until there was no space between us. My back pressed against his chest at an awkward angle as his other arm wrapped around my waist, keeping my arms still.

"If you calm down, I'll let you go." He promised. I tried to budge from his grip, but he was too strong. A moment later I stopped struggling. I was panting from all the screaming and anger.

Slowly, but surely he removed his hand from my mouth. He turned me around and let go of my hands. I slapped him.

"Ow! What the hell Annabeth?!" He whisper screamed clutching his cheek. I glowered at him pushing him away from me.

"Why would you do that?" I yell at him and he widens his eyes.

"Why did you slap me?" He shoots back swinging with his hand towards his right cheek. I could see the skin reddening, but couldn't find it in me to care. He deserved it!

"Because you didn't let me smack _her_!" I fire back referring to the stupid, slut outside. He looks at me incredulously, which only makes me want to smack him again.

"That doesn't mean you have to take it out on me! You fucking slapped me-"

"Oh shut up!" I snap at him. "Maybe that'll teach you to not get in my way next time. And if you ever put your hand over my mouth again, I'll bite it off!"

"Look at yourself!" He exclaims gesturing towards me and my fury sparks. "You're acting crazy! Don't let them have this control over you-"

"I'm perfectly fine!"

"No. You're not. 'Perfectly fine' people don't smack other people." He rolls his eyes, still rubbing his cheek.

"Just leave me alone. I have another idiot to deal with." I say brushing past him, but he grabs my arm.

"No." He says firmly. "You're only going to make things worse. Let's not forget I'm in this mess too! You can't just blurt things out about our nonexistent love affair-"

"Well don't worry! I'm usually very careful with my insults." I retort trying to take my arm away from his. "Let go!"

"No, just stay here and wait for your teacher to come. They should be back any minute." He said and that's when I noticed the Dunkin Donuts cup, along with a huge black binder on the table.

"Just stay in here." He continued almost pleadingly. His green eyes seemed to widen with desperation and the smallest of pouts was on his lips.

"But she-"

"I'll tell you all about New York if you stay!"

"That's what the internet is for-"

"I'll tell you everything you want to know about New York! Like how we never walk in the streets or how we say bacon, egg and cheese, like it's one word instead of four-"

"That's stupid."

"But it's true…and I bet you can't find that on the internet."

I pause for a second. As much as I hate to admit it, his offer does sound tempting. But I was still really angry. I wanted to knock that girl down a few pegs and show her what it was like to be embarrassed in front of people. Usually when I set my mind on something, no one can talk me out of it, but when I see the stupid hope in his eyes I get tongue tied. It's like part of me wanted to say no to his ridiculous offer, but part of me also wanted to say yes. That side seemed to have control of my mouth.

"Fine." I relented, my voice not sounding like my own. "I won't do anything, but you have to tell me everything."

Percy gave me a relieved sigh, a smile breaking out onto his face. "I promise I will…but only If you continue to keep your cool."

I roll my eyes at him annoyed. "I'm always cool, just at different temperatures sometimes."

Percy cocked his head to the side, thinking over what I said for a few seconds. "That makes no sense."

"Just let go of my arms. You really need to stop this 'holding me against my will' crap. It makes me even more angry."

"Well you're calm now." He points out smirking. He gently lets go of my hands and I give him another, but more gentle, slap on the cheek.

"Shut up."

 **Done. Yay! It feels so good to be back! Some drama went down in this chapter and I want to know what you guys think. Don't forget to follow, fav and review! PERCABETH IS ADORABLE!**

 **See ya!**


End file.
